Detras del Espejo
by ivita black
Summary: antes de que Harry Potter siquiera haya nacido, otras historias ocurrían en Hogwarts. otros misterios, otros peligros... otros romances. Hermione ha sufrido una maldicion que la llevó al pasado, sería capaz de cambiar la historia? será Lucius capaz de darse cuenta que lo que realmente necesita es a ella?
1. Chapter 1

Detrás del espejo

**Prologo**

…_Reiteramos, violento accidente automovilístico en el corazón de Londres, dos ómnibus chocaron de frente, se desconoce el número de sobrevivientes. Uno de los vehículos llevaba a un grupo de ancianos a una excursión al museo de Arte londinense, el otro era un ómnibus de tránsito público, donde muchos de sus pasajeros viajaban a sus respectivos empleos esta terrible mañana del treinta y uno de septiembre…_

La radio se apagó, reemplazando la voz del locutor por otra de una mujer.

–¡Prepárense, en cualquier momento llegaran los heridos!– Exclamó mientras abría las puertas de la clínica.

Hacía un par de minutos habían llamado para solicitar lugar para llevar a los heridos del accidente que hasta recién se estaba transmitiendo y que no había sucedido hacía más de veinte minutos.

El sonido de las sirenas se escuchó de pronto en el Hall de la clínica. La mujer, la jefa de guardia, suspiró profundo y guardó todos sus sentimientos de horror y desánimo por el accidente. Su trabajo era ayudar a los sobrevivientes y eso harían ella y sus residentes.

Uno tras otro, los cuerpos en camillas transportadoras entraban a la clínica. Los paramédicos se esforzaban en dejar a los heridos lo más rápido posible, ya que había otros que esperaban ser trasladados a la clínica también. Uno a uno, los residentes, médicos y enfermeras se abalanzaban a los heridos para ayudarlos lo antes posible.

La jefa de Emergencias designaba a los residentes, y ayudaba a los paramédicos con los heridos.

–¡Shaw!– Se escuchó la voz masculina de uno de los médicos que la llamaba con urgencia.

–Aquí estoy.

–Necesito que se le haga una radiografía del tórax, tiene una fuerte hemorragia interna.

–Doctor Kovak, lo necesitamos en la sala continua– Había llamado una enfermera.

–Ya voy. ¿Te dejo a cargo Shaw?

–Ve, yo me encargo. – Ahora la mujer veía al grupo de enfermeras que iban y venían por la sala. Volvió a suspirar y se puso a trabajar.

Le quitó el abrigo a la paciente. Y la observó por un momento. Era realmente bella. Con su piel blanca y rasgos delicados. Y su cabello castaño cayendo con perfectos bucles pequeños en su rostro y decorando la almohada. Sintió algo en el bolsillo interno de su tapado de cuero. Algo como una madera, o una rama gruesa.

Dio las indicaciones de lo que debía hacer el residente allí y las enfermeras y ella por un segundo se concentró en el objeto que guardaba el abrigo.

De él sacó una madera larga de unos trenita centímetros. Estaba finamente trabajada y tenía en la base una especie de agarre. Se puso pálida de pronto. La doctora Isabel Shaw sabía que debía salvarla.

Veinticuatro horas después, una muchacha se despertaba en una habitación simple, sobre una reconfortable cama de sabanas blancas. Escuchaba de fondo un sonido pausado y uniforme que no lograba identificar.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Pensó mientras intentaba levantar su mano derecha para tocarse la cabeza que le dolía enormemente. Algo impidió que lo hiciera. Un cable salía de su brazo y cuando quiso levantarlo le tiro produciendo un desagradable dolor en él.

Escuchó entonces unos pasos calmados que se acercaban a la cama donde estaba. Y con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos. Se encontró frente a frente con una mujer de aspecto duro pero amigable. De cabello castaño corto por los hombros y un delantal blanco sobre su ropa. Llevaba en su mano una especie de carpeta que rezaba un nombre que ella no identificó.

–Hola– dijo la mujer con suavidad. – ¿Sabes dónde estás?

La chica negó lentamente. La cabeza parecía un Samba.

–Estás en la clínica Queen Victoria. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

Otra vez el mismo gesto. La mujer se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó la carpeta en la mesa de junto.

–Hace un día se produjo un severo accidente en una avenida en Londres. Dos ómnibus chocaron de frente. Te trajeron con el resto de los heridos del accidente. ¿Te suena de algo?

Quiso decir algo pero parecía que la voz no quería salirla.

–Espera. Te daré algo para que tomes.

Le acercó un pequeño vaso con agua y un sorbete. La paciente sorbió un poco y sintió que la vida le volvía lentamente.

–No… no recuerdo, nada– Dijo con la voz un tanto rasposa aún.

–No hay problema. La verdad es que sufriste lesiones muy fuertes y creímos por un minuto que no lo lograrías.– Hizo una pausa.– ¿recuerdas tu nombre?

–No– Parecía que la paciente comenzaba a sentirse mal. La doctora intentó calmarla y luego volvió a hablar.

–El accidente que tuviste fue muy fuerte y es posible que tus recuerdos tarden en llegar, por el shock. Por ahora te llamaremos Jane Doe, ¿te parece?– La chica asintió.

–¿Cómo… como es su, nombre?

–Oh, pero que descortés he sido, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Isabel Shaw. Yo estuve a cargo de ti en cuanto llegaste.

–Gracias–Dijo casi en un susurro.

La doctora Shaw la observó por un momento. A pesar de estar vendada y con unos moretones por los golpes, la muchacha era muy bonita y sobre todo cuando te miraba con esos penetrantes ojos grisáceos. Fuertes y demostrativos, pero a la vez suaves y misteriosos.

–¿recuerdas algo de tu vida antes del accidente? ¿Dónde vives, que hacías, tu familia?

–No, lo siento.–respondió frunciendo el seño, a ella tampoco le gustaba no saber nada de la vida de la paciente. Eso significaba que no podía ayudarla mucho.

–bien, descansa ahora. En una hora o más vendrá una enfermera para darte el almuerzo y revisar tus heridas.

–Gracias.

La chica cerró los ojos y se internó en un profundo sueño. La doctora Shaw salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado. Se había puesto en contacto con la persona que probablemente podría ayudar a su paciente, y debía recibirlo en cualquier momento ahora.

_Doctora Isabel Shaw presentarse en su oficina. Doctora Isabel Shaw presentarse en su oficina._

La voz en la bocina de la clínica sonó llamándola. Entonces quería decir que la persona que esperaba ya había llegado. Desconectó el beeper y se dirigió a su despacho en el segundo piso del lugar. Puso la mano sobre el picaporte de su puerta y antes de entrar intentó relajarse.

Ella había recibido instrucciones directas del director de la clínica con respecto a este tipo de temas. Y le habían dado un número telefónico para contactarse con el hombre que la esperaba en su despacho. Tenía en el bolsillo de la bata blanca el objeto que la hizo llamar, preocupada y un tanto desesperada, a este hombre.

–Buenos días. –Dijo ella cuando entró a su oficina.

Nunca había visto a esta persona antes, y se sorprendió cuando finalmente le conoció. Era alto, de eso no había duda, y delgado, con su cabello completamente blanco por la edad y una barba pulcramente amarrada a la altura del pecho. Tenía unos ojos celestes brillantes y juguetones y unos lentes de media luna delante de ellos. Cuando habló, ella se sintió tranquila, pues la voz era suave y tersa.

–Buenos días señora Shaw. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

–Muy bien, señor Dumbledore. –Dijo relajándose un poco.

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y lo observó detenidamente antes de hablar.

–¿Desea un caramelo?–

–Este, nunca había probado pero…–Estiró la mano y tomó un dulce de limón de la pequeña fuente del escritorio. –Delicioso, no entiendo cómo no los he probado antes – La mujer sonrió complacida.

–El asunto que me hizo comunicarme con usted, señor Dumbledore…

–Imagino que le será un poco complicado para entender la situación, ¿verdad?–La doctora Shaw asintió. –Bueno, no debe de sentirse así. Nosotros hemos existido desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero, claro… no le voy a pedir que lo acepte y lo festeje, pero me gustaría al menos que mantuviera su mente abierta.

–Lo hago señor Dumbledore. Por esa razón fue que me comuniqué. Debo admitir que me sobresalté…

–Lo siento. ¿Pedo tomar otro dulce?

–Claro, todos los que guste.

–Es usted muy amable, continúe por favor.

–Como le decía. Hace unas veinticuatro horas atrás, hubo un tremendo accidente de autos. Hubo muchos muertos, pero gracias a Dios los heridos lograron salvarse todos, lo que nos lleva a lo siguiente. Uno de los heridos, de mayor gravedad, llevaba esto en su abrigo.

Sacó de su bolsillo el trozo de madera trabajada.

–Una varita.–dijo el hombre sin sorprenderse demasiado. Pero sus ojos lograron brillar más de lo normal. –¿Me dice que uno de sus pacientes poseía esto?

–En efecto. Una muchacha. Por desgracia tiene amnesia y no recuerda siquiera su nombre, pero este indicio fue lo que me hizo llamarlo.

–Ha hecho bien. ¿Cree que pueda verla? Si ha de ser una muchacha de seguro pasó por el colegio. Y si ese es el caso recordaría su rostro.

–Muy bien, entonces, ¿me sigue?–Dijo la doctora poniéndose de pie.

Salieron del despacho y caminaron por el pasillo hasta el primer ascensor. Como era de esperar, el señor Dumbledore llamaba la atención sin proponérselo, aunque a cada paso que daban, el hombre sonreía y saludaba a las personas.

–¿Dónde se encuentra específicamente la paciente?– preguntó una vez dentro del ascensor.

–En el tercer piso, terapia intermedia. Disculpe pero, ¿con solo verla logrará reconocerla?

–Bueno, eso es lo que espero. ¿Por qué lo dice?

–Es que, es una joven muy especial. Me da mucha lástima el estado en el que se encuentra. Pero tengo algunas dudas todavía.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Pues, algunas de las heridas, ella poseía heridas que fueron imposible de producirse, de acuerdo al lugar donde la encontraron.

–¿Dónde la encontraron exactamente?

–A un metro y medio del accidente. Es muy posible que haya salido disparada por la ventanilla del ómnibus pero yo no creo esa hipótesis.

–Y ¿cuál es la hipótesis que sostiene?

–Se que le parecerá raro pero,–Se detuvo meditando si debía o no decirle a este extraño.

–Bueno señora Shaw, como ve, estoy abierto a cosas extrañas– sonrió el hombre.

–Supongo que sí–Sonrió ella. –bueno yo creo que a la pobre chica la han dejado allí.

–Se refiere a que sus heridas no fueron producidas por el accidente ¿eso dice?

–Exactamente. Su brazo izquierdo posee quemaduras del segundo grado, y según los informes no ha habido fuego en ningún momento del accidente, y…

–¿Hay más?

–Sí, las heridas fueron producidas a una distancia relativamente cerca, como a medio metro, aproximadamente, y por la forma de las quemaduras en el brazo, ella se protegía el rostro.

Llegaron a la puerta con el número 23, pero no entraron de inmediato.

–¿Cómo puede saber algo así, señora Shaw?

–Bueno, en la escuela de medicina me perfeccioné en medicina forense también.

–Ya veo. Pues, ¿Aquí es?

–En efecto. Entremos

La mujer abrió la puerta y se encontraron con la chica despierta, en posición de cuarenta y cinco grados sentada, y mirado por la ventana del cuarto, el gran parque de la clínica se alzaba en esa dirección. En cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, se volteó para ver a los visitantes.

–Doctora– Al parecer, su voz había recuperado un poco el tono.

–¿Cómo te sientes Jane?

–Bien, si quito el hecho de los golpes y heridas– Sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, y eso lo notó Dumbledore.

–buenos Días señorita. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore…

La reacción fue inmediata. El nombre del hombre le sonó en la cabeza tan fuerte que parecía que la quebraría en dos. Sus ojos se abrieron el doble de su tamaño y sus pupilas brillaron con anticipación. El nombre le sonaba, ella conocía aquel hombre, lo había escuchado nombrar, lo había escuchado hablar. Lo reconocía, pero… ¿de donde?

–¿Me conoce, señorita?

–Eso creo–Respondió intentando contenerse.

–Hay algo que quiero mostrarle– Del bolsillo del largo tapado negro tomó la varita que la doctora le había entregado.

La mujer se puso lívida al ver que Dumbledore le mostraba eso a una amnésica y más a alguien que, quizá…

–Es mi varita– Dijo inmediatamente la paciente.

–¿La reconoce?

–Sí, es mía.

–bueno, al parecer, no ha olvidado su parte más importante– Sonrió el anciano.

–Entonces, ¿la reconoce?

–Lamentablemente no. No ha asistido a Hogwarts– Explicó decepcionado. –Sin embargo, le pediré que dé el alta a la muchacha, la llevaré con un especialista en estas cosas

–Disculpe, pero aquí tenemos los mejores…

–Sin ofender, señora Shaw, pero ahora es un asunto mágico, y nos haremos cargo con el debido cuidado que le amerite.

–Pero…–La doctora se quedo con la mente en blanco. No sabía como refutar.

–Le agradecería que lo hiciera ahora, doctora. Cuanto antes la lleve a un lugar apropiado, más rápido será la recuperación.


	2. Chapter 2

Del otro lado del espejo

**Capítulo 1**

–Ya estoy cansado– Se quejaba un hombre de edad mediana, con su poblado bigote negro y su cabello cano. Llevaba una túnica azul marino y una varita de madera oscura ladeando en su mano derecha.

–Tranquilo Arthur– Decía una mujer de cabello castaño recogido en un pulcro moño en la nuca y una túnica verde musgo.

–No puedo tranquilizarme. Son unos demonios.

–Claro que no. Ha habido peores que ellos, Arthur.

–No estoy tan seguro. Desde hace cinco años que no duermo tranquilo en esta escuela. Maldigo mi puesto.

–No digas tonterías.

Una vocecilla un poco aguda proveniente de medio metro por encima del suelo se oyó venir desde la puerta. En la sala de profesores, uno podía descargarse de los alumnos tranquilamente, y a eso se dedicaba Arthur Zorkin desde hacía al menos veinte minutos. El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, había trabajado durante veinte años en ese puesto, pero los últimos cinco habían sido la causa de su deseo de jubilarse precipitadamente.

–No puedes decirme eso, Filius –Se quejó el hombre sentado en su lugar. –En las dos horas de clases con quinto, hubo piso resbaladizo, la ilusión de que el techo se caía al menos tres veces, los pupitres cobraron vida como potros salvajes y…

–¿Hay más? –Preguntó Filius Fliwick conteniendo la risa.

–Sí, hay más. –Se puso de pie y les dio la espalda a sus compañeros. Estaba realmente fuera de sí, y solo era el comienzo del año escolar. No quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que serían los siguientes meses y mucho menos en los próximos dos años que les restan a ese endemoniado grupo de Gryffindors.

Los dos presentes no pudieron dejar escapar una risa al ver que la parte de la túnica trasera era invisible y se le veía la ropa interior al profesor. Que por cierto era blanca con lunares movedizos, rojos.

–No veo la gracia.

–Bueno, hay que aceptar que los alumnos son bastante ingeniosos.

–No es gracioso Minerva, ya no puedo sacarles puntos. –dijo frustrado sentándose nuevamente en su silla y apretando el puente de su nariz.

–¿Por qué no?– Preguntó Fliwick.

–Porque ya ni siquiera se hacen cargo de las bromas. Claro, todos sabemos que son ellos, pero tienen la audacia de hacerlo de forma completamente anónima.

El hombre no esperó a que sus compañeros respondieran, salió hecho una furia de la sala de profesores dejando a Minerva McGonagall y a Filius Fliwick riendo.

–Hay que admitirlo, son buenos en Encantamientos y Transfiguraciones– Sonrió Fliwick

–Sí, pero de cualquier modo no puedo dejarlo pasar. En cuanto se me pase la gracia iré a hablar con ellos.

–Escuché que se han puesto un nombre.

–¿Cómo? – Minerva McGonagall, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y sub directora del colegio suspiró.

–Sí, se hacen llamar los Merodeadores.

–Lo que me faltaba– Dijo la mujer.

–Minerva, no son malos chicos.

–Lo sé, tienen sus problemas y me alegro que hayan encontrado amigos que los acepten…

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿No sabías? Oh, pues no debes decirle a nadie esto, Filius– Dijo la profesora. Bajó la voz hasta hacerla susurro. –Han descubierto el secreto de Lupin.

–¿De veras?

–Así es.

–Pues me alegro que ese chico pueda confiar plenamente en alguien.

Se escuchó las campanadas y ambos suspiraron.

–Es hora de seguir con el día– Y sin más salieron de la sala de profesores.

…………………………………………..

La tercera hora después del almuerzo, los alumnos de Séptimo la tenía libre, eso quería decir que podían descansar hasta la próxima hora, o hacer la tarea que tenían pendiente. Eso era lo que un grupo de séptimo hacía en la biblioteca.

Cuatro alumnos del último año de Slytherin se encontraban en la última mesa junto a las ventanas, en la biblioteca. Tres chicos y una muchacha leían y escribían en pergamino lo que los libros decían.

–Terminé– dijo la chica. Era dueña de una belleza incalculable, de oscuro cabello rizado y peligrosos ojos azules. Era delgada y de piel blanca y la sensación de todo el cuerpo masculino de su casa.

–Yo casi…– Decía un joven a su lado. Tenía el cabello corto de color café y ojos negros. Era alto y fornido y poseía un atractivo distintivo. –Ya –Dijo sacudiendo su mano para despabilarla. Había estado escribiendo sus tres pergaminos de tarea que había dejado el profesor Binns, de historia de la magia desde que se sentaron en la mesa.

–Este libro es interesante, le diré a la señorita Pince si puedo pedirlo prestado.

El joven junto a la ventana se había erguido y apoyado su espalda contra la fría piedra de la pared. Tenía la piel muy blanca y el cabello largo, que le tapaba los ojos, de un color platinado, y que al darle el sol sobre él le hacía brillar como oro recién pulido. Era atractivo, demasiado, tanto que, no importaba que fuera un Slytherin, había chicas que morían por él, incluso en Gryffindor. Si bien no se caracterizaba por ser una amabilidad caminante, no había tenido pleitos en sus seis anteriores años de colegio, era educado y no maltrataba a nadie, incluso a aquellos que despotricaban contra él. Era un tanto pedante y soberbio, pero eso no disminuía su popularidad. Caminaba por los pasillos con sus tres amigos como si todo lo demás fuera poco para él. Era un excelente alumno, y aunque fuera de esa manera, los profesores le querían. Era premio Anual, eso tendría que significar algo, y no solo eso, pertenecía al selecto grupo del profesor Horace Slughorn, y eso era mucho decir. Sin embargo, demostraba cierto recelo hacia los _sangre impura_.

–Lucius, sabes que esa mujer es una antipática. Nunca nos deja sacar ningún libro si no le explicamos la exacta necesidad del mismo…

–Sí, pero con un poco de amabilidad todo se resuelve– Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. Esa era su característica mueca de triunfo.

–¿Saben lo que escuché?

El cuarto integrante del grupo, Evan Rosier. Era un poco bajo para la edad, pero aún así poseía un gran físico. Rubio oscuro y ojos café, era el guardián del equipo de Quidditch y su capitán. No era tan inteligente como los otros tres, pero tenía sus momentos.

–¿Qué cosa Evan?

–El profesor Arthur Zorkin está pensando en renunciar a su puesto.

–Eso es interesante.– dijo la chica. –Es por los críos de Gryffindor.

–Así es.

–Bella, ¿No está tu primo entre ellos?

–Sí. Por desgracia no fue lo suficientemente digno de pertenecer a Slytherin.

–Creí que te llevabas bien con él. –Probó Lucius Malfoy, aunque sabía exactamente lo que su amiga sentía por los Gryffindor, bueno, por todo lo que no fuera sangre pura y de Slytherin.

–No bien, solo nos llevábamos. Aunque debo admitir que de chicos era más divertido él que mis hermanas o primos.

La conversación se detuvo. Hacía unos años atrás, la hermana mayor de Bellatrix Black, Andrómeda, había sido desheredada de la fortuna y echada de la casa, porque se había enamorado de un tonto sangre sucia de nombre Tonks. ¿Quién puede tener un apellido semejante?

–¿Estás bien?– preguntó el Joven de cabello café, Rodolphus Lestrange.

–Sí– Dijo ella pero su mirada se encontraba sobre el libro aún abierto cerca de ella.

–Bueno, ¿vamos?– Preguntó Lucius Malfoy mientras se ponía de pie. –En quince minutos comienza la clase de Runas Antiguas.

………………………..

En la oficina del director, el dueño del lugar se encontraba reunido con dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer, de su entera confianza. No parecían tener más de cuarenta años con cálidas sonrisas y apacibles rostros. Dumbledore acababa de decirles algo de suma importancia, y ellos solo se dedicaban a mirándolo seriamente, mientras el director los observaba desde el otro lado de su escritorio, esperando por una señal que le haga creer que fue una buena idea pensar en ellos antes que alguien más.

–¿Y bien?

–Albus, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Y los dos sabemos bien que tu no haces las cosas porque sí. Pero… ¿crees que sea adecuado hacer algo de semejante magnitud?

–Harrison, esta muchacha es especial. La he visto, no tiene más de dieciocho años de edad pero no ha asistido a Hogwarts. Investigué a esta chica, no hay antecedentes, ni familiares ni escolares. No ha asistido a Bauxbauton ni Dumstrang, tampoco a la escuela de la India. Se desconocen familiares…

–Pudo haber ido a cualquier escuela…

–No, mí querida Marie. Como dijiste antes Harrison, nos conocemos por mucho tiempo, confía en mí con esto.

–¿Qué tal si alguien la reclama? Es decir, alguien debe de estar buscándola. –El hombre que respondía a Harrison, intentaba buscar una buena razón para aceptar lo que Dumbledore le estaba sugiriendo, pidiendo incluso. Pero no entendía lo que estaba pasando realmente por la cabeza de su amigo.

–Me temo que no. Ha pasado un mes, nadie parece haber advertido que alguien con sus características está desaparecida. Y, he comenzado a creer que las suposiciones de la doctora Shaw son acertadas.

Con que eso era entonces. Pensó Harrison suspirando antes de preguntar a qué se refería el director así como la supuesta doctora Shaw.

– ¿Qué suposiciones?

–Pues ella cree, y por las evidencias en Jane, que no fue víctima del accidente de hace un mes, más bien que aprovecharon la confusión para dejarla allí. En San Mungo la hice revisar de pies a cabeza.

–¿Qué dijeron? –Preguntó esta vez Marie, con el ceño fruncido.

–Que sus heridas internas no fueron producidas por golpes. –Hizo una pausa. –Sino por _Crucius_.

–¿Me estás diciendo que la chica fue torturada?

–Eso muestran los indicios. Poseía quemaduras en su brazo, pero no hubo incendio en el lugar. Sus huesos rotos de manera extraña y las hemorragias internas. Todos por tortura… pero hay algo mas –Dumbledore observó a sus amigo de tanto tiempo. –Inspeccioné su varita. Había tres hechizos que me sorprendieron. Antes de ser encontrada realizó un _Expectro patronum_… por la fuerza del contra hechizo fue uno corpóreo. Había también un _relaskio_ y… un _Crucio_

–Quizá, intentó defenderse…

–Es muy probable. En las noches de San Mungo, Jane solía gritar cuando dormía. Llamaba a dos chicos. Parecía desesperada por encontrarlos, gritaba que huyeran, que la dejaran y que huyeran de donde se supone que estaban.

–La niña está perturbada.

–Harrison, Marie. Si ella está en peligro necesito tenerla bajo protección. Pero necesito primero que Jane Doe sea alguien en este momento.

El matrimonio se observó detenidamente por unos largos minutos, Dumbledore no interfirió a pesar de querer saber si iba a tener una respuesta afirmativa al respecto.

–Bien Albus, aceptamos, adoptaremos a Jane como nuestra.

–Hay algunas cosas –Agregó Dumbledore, ahora más tranquilo que la primera parte estaba concluida. –Diremos que Jane fue instruida en Bauxbauton, yo personalmente hablaré con Madame Maxime al respecto. La razón es que tú, Marie, querías que tu única hija estudiara en el mismo instituto mágico que tú. Dará su examen de aparición en una semana en el ministerio…

–Nos encargaremos de todo, Albus.

–Una cosa más. Realizaremos un hechizo masivo. A sus vecinos, familiares y sobre todo a tu hijo. Sería un verdadero error que él no recordara a su hermana mayor.

–Bien. El lazo de sangre se realizará en el mismo momento, supongo –Agregó Marie. −Dentro de dos días, se llevará a cabo el hechizo fidelio y todo lo que él conlleva, si vamos a hacerlo, lo haremos bien.

Dumbledore sonrió agradecido. Marie podía parecer una mujer de lo más amable y comprensiva, de hecho, lo era, pero su determinación y fuerza eran algo que siempre lo sorprendía y tranquilizaba.

–Desde luego. Con el puesto de Harrison en el departamento de Misterios del ministerio, no sería ninguna dificultad llevar a cabo los poderosos hechizos.

–Solo espero que la niña recuerde su pasado.

–Lo hará, eventualmente.

…………………………………….

Durante las dos semanas sucesivas a la reunión, el profesor Dumbledore apenas se presentaba para las horas de la cena, y eran contadas las veces que estaba en la escuela. Incluso la junta directiva se comenzó a preocupar de que el director del establecimiento nunca estuviera para recibir a las visitas _programadas_ del grupo. Sin embargo, todos estos asuntos y preocupaciones se aclararon esa misma noche, en el banquete de Halloween.

En la tarde de la festividad, había salida a Hogsmead y todos los alumnos desde tercero a Séptimo esperaban con ansias esas salidas, así que esa tarde apenas quedaban los chicos de primero y segundo.

Esa fue la tarde en que Dumbledore hizo su aparición en la escuela.

Venía caminando por el pasillo principal, en la planta baja, acompañado de una joven muy bella de cabello oscuro y ojos negros, piel blanca y, por demás está decir, muy bella. Caminaban platicando y de vez en cuando Dumbledore hacía un chiste provocando que la muchacha sonriera.

Aparentemente, el director de Hogwarts estaba mostrando el colegio a la muchacha.

–Y finalmente, tenemos el Gran Comedor. Cuatro largas mesas que…

–Son ocupadas por las cuatro casas. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor en ese orden.

Dumbledore sonrió.

–En efecto. Y la mesa del fondo, es la del cuerpo docente.

Escucharon unos pasos y voces que venían en la dirección de ellos. Ambos se voltearon para encontrarse con dos chicos. Slytherin por el escudo en la túnica del colegio.

–Oh, señor Malfoy, señor Rosier –Saludó el director.

El segundo inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo, pero el primero no pareció prestar atención a nada más que a la compañera de Dumbledore y el director se percató de eso.

La muchacha estaba vestida con una elegante túnica azul marino y unos zapatos negros que hacían juego con el tapado que cubría la túnica. Sus manos entrelazadas frente a ella y su mirada, penetrante, a pesar de estar sonriendo dulcemente.

–Jóvenes, ella es Jane, será nuestra nueva estudiante a partir de esta noche.

La chica sonrió con todos sus dientes en forma de saludo. Malfoy asintió sin apartar la mirada de la de la chica.

–Jane, querida, ellos son los alumnos de séptimo de Slytherin, buenos alumnos, el señor Malfoy es el premio anual de este año.

–Si nos disculpa director, vamos a las cocinas a comer algo.

–¿No han ido a Hogsmead, interpreto?

–Bueno, luego de cuatro años uno tiende a no ir todas las salidas. –Respondió Malfoy apenas deteniéndose en Dumbledore, su mirada estaba cautivada por la muchacha.

–Entiendo a lo que se refiere –Dijo Jane, con su voz suave y dulce, con un tono adorablemente francés, casi inaudible.

Los dos chicos entraron al comedor y Jane los vio dirigirse a la puerta al costado de la mesa de los profesores.

–¿Seguimos? debo llevarte a mi oficina para terminar unas cosas.

–Claro. –Sonrió ella.

–¿Qué fue eso?– Dijo Evan cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que el director y su acompañante no lo escucharan.

–¿Qué fue qué?– Dijo serio.

–Vamos Lucius, puede que mastique vidrio pero no lo trago. No podías sacarle la mirada de encima a esa chica.

–¿Escuchaste el apellido? –Dijo con su mente volviendo a la muchacha una y otra vez. Su interior le decía que era de noble cuna, su postura, sus refinados movimientos y delicada forma de hablar.

–No, creo que no lo dijo.

–Eso sí que es extraño.

–Bueno… será presentada esta noche, sabrás cual es su nombre completo entonces.

………………………..

Esa noche, el director Dumbledore se puso de pie antes de comenzar el banquete. Todos los presentes hicieron silencio. Antes de comenzar a hablar, sin embargo, se dedicó a observar cada rostro, cada estudiante presente. Su mirada se posó fugazmente en la de un alumno de quinto de Gryffindor que parecía estar ansioso y nervioso, pero una sonrisa radiante invadía sus facciones.

–Buenas noches a todos –Comenzó. –Antes de comenzar quería desearles a todos un feliz Halloween.

– ¿Podemos comer ahora?– Se escuchó la voz de un chico de Gryffindor.

Dumbledore sonrió al ver que el joven que había estado observando hacía unos segundos golpeaba a su compañero que era, inevitablemente el que había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta.

–Antes, señor Black, tengo que hacer algunos anuncios, pero sé que serán de su agrado. Le prometo que vale la pena. –Sonrió el anciano. –Como decía, a partir de este día, los alumnos de séptimo año serán consagrados con la presencia de una nueva alumna que ha llegado a Hogwarts. Ella será seleccionada por el sombrero y pasará a ser parte de una de las cuatro familias que alberga este colegio. –Hizo una pausa cuando vio que los murmullos comenzaron. Pero no esperó a que cesaran y volvió a hablar. –Por favor, profesora McGonagall haga entrar a la joven.

La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a la muchacha, con el cabello recogido con dos hebillas doradas y el uniforme de la escuela cubierto por la túnica negra característica. Todo quedó en silencio y por un momento Jane pudo sentir las miradas de los alumnos que se clavaban en ella, una tras otra.

La profesora la hizo sentar en el taburete y le colocó el sombrero seleccionador.

Jane intentó no ponerse nerviosa y para ello miró al frente, donde se alzaba la puerta del Gran Comedor. Allí, sin embargo, vio algo que le sorprendió. Justo delante de la puerta, había dos chicos, apoyados sobre el umbral, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa familiar.

Jane sintió que su cuerpo se desmoronaba enfrente de todos, se sintió débil en cuanto vio a esos dos chicos, y por esa razón cerró los ojos para componerse ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de llorar? En cuanto los volvió a abrir, suspirando con dificultad, ya no estaban.

Sus pensamientos volvieron en el momento que escuchó al sombrero hablarle en su cabeza.

–Serás una grandeza sin importar en que casa te coloque. Pues cumples los requisitos de las cuatro y se me ha hecho difícil elegir. Pero…–El sombrero se detuvo. –¿acaso ya te había seleccionado? Es extraño pues no has pasado por aquí con anterioridad, pero tu interior dice que ya fuiste elegida –Volvió a detenerse. –Haz experimentado ya la valentía y osadía, la lealtad y la excelencia. Te colocare entonces en… SLYTHERIN.

Pero antes de quitarse el sombrero, Jane escuchó algo más de parte de él.

–Solo recuerda que la elección está de tu lado. Tienes en tus manos la voluntad de cambiarlo todo. No lo dejes escapar.

Jane, extrañada, se quitó el sombrero y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Se sentó de espaldas a la pared y miró al fondo. Desde la mesa contraria, del otro lado del salón, una mirada café la observaba detenidamente. Pudo notar tristeza y decepción en sus pupilas y ella se sintió mal. Supo que aquella elección había lastimado mucho a alguien.

–Ahora que está todo dicho– Dijo Dumbledore. –Señor Black, tiene mi permiso para comenzar a comer.


	3. Chapter 3

Detras del Espejo

**Capítulo 2**

Jane miró cómo su plato se llenaba de comida de una sola vez y suspiró. No tenía hambre. A su lado, notó que se encontraban los mayores de la casa, séptimo, sus compañeros.

–Volvemos a encontrarnos– Escuchó la vos siseante a su lado y volteó a ver.

Cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises y sonrisa arrolladora.

–Lucius Malfoy, ¿Verdad?

–En efecto, pero solo sé de ti tu nombre. – Dijo tranquilamente.

– ¿Necesitas saber más?– Sonrió ella triunfante y notó como en una décima de segundo, Lucius se ponía rígido.

–Si vamos a ser compañeros de clase…

–Potter, Jane Marie Potter.

Si antes le había parecido ver la duda en el rostro de Lucius Malfoy ahora percibía la petrificación facial en su esplendor.

– ¿Dijiste Potter?– Dijo uno frente a ellos. Tenía el seño fruncido y no parecía entender mucho.

–Sí. ¿Algún problema?

–No creíamos que eras una…

Lucius golpeó la mesa con fuerza haciendo callar a su compañero.

–Una… ¿Qué?– El tono serio y frío de Jane hizo que el muchacho dudara entre obedecer a Lucius o a ella. Había pasado de formal a fría en tan solo décimas de segundos. El acento francés, que podía ser dulce y sensual, era ahora agudo y ofensivo. –¿Una sangre impura, una defensora de sangres sucia? Vamos, quiero saber qué piensan que soy.

La muchacha era obviamente un lobo con traje de oveja. Totalmente atrayente pero al mismo tiempo necesitabas mantener tu distancia de ella. Era como si ella misma impusiera una pared, un muro tan alto que nadie tenía permitido entrar.

–Nada de eso. Jane. Eres una Slytherin, una de nosotros y debemos protegernos entre nosotros o nos devorarán los de afuera.

–Entonces, James Potter es tu…

–Hermano menor– Jane miró al frente una vez más, esos ojos avellana ya no la miraban.

**….**

La cena transcurrió sin molestias. Pero Jane sentía que algo estaba mal. Por algún motivo sabía que Slytherin no era la casa a la cual ella pertenecía, y lo que el sombrero seleccionador dijo la descolocó un poco. Tenía todas las intenciones de recordar su pasado, pero por más extraño que pareciera no podía hacerlo.

Cuando fue la hora de dirigirse a la sala común, fue Lucius Malfoy quien la acompañó.

Durante el camino ella pareció reconocer ciertos aspectos, como los escalones que no debía pisar para quedar atrapada, o la secuencia de cuadros que venían en los pasillos. De pronto se detuvo frente a uno que le llamó especial atención. Era el cuadro de un caballero con su caballo y un paisaje de campo. Cuando Malfoy se ido cuenta que su acompañante ya no lo seguía se detuvo también. La encontró observando detenidamente al retrato, donde el caballero parecía roncar profundamente.

– ¿Sabes quién es? Se llama…

–Sir Callagan. Harry me lo dijo.

–¿Quién?– Jane salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a Lucius.

–¿Quién, que?

–Quien es Harry.

– ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? No conozco a ningún Harry, solo a mi padre, pero es Harri_son_.

Lucius Malfoy se quedó extrañado por un momento. Adivinó entonces que algo estaba mal con esta chica, o no mal, sino que era... por decirlo de algún modo, diferente, y, que por razones que desconocía, iba a averiguar qué era, no importaba cual fuera el costo.

– ¿Continuamos?

–Claro. Tengo ganas de darme un buen baño.

**….**

El primer día para Jane Potter fue de lo más tranquilo hasta la hora del almuerzo. Los estudiantes de séptimo de su casa parecían extraños. Como si le dieran mucha importancia a la pureza de las cosas. Ella, sin embargo, se confortaba más con un buen libro, cerca de la chimenea de su sala común. Claro que, en su cabeza, aquella escena parecía ser más reconfortable que la realidad. Pues la sala de Slytherin era bastante fría.

Lucius le había dicho que iría por ella al terminar las clases para acompañarla al comedor, pero ella no deseaba esperar, Dumbledore le había dado las correctas explicaciones del castillo y estaba segura de encontrar el camino por ella misma.

–Tengo ganas de un buen almuerzo.

–Siempre tienes ganas de un buen almuerzo, Wormtail.

Jane reconoció esa voz siempre bromeando. Distraídamente siguió aquella conversación.

–Entonces, ¿haremos esa broma a los Slytherin?

–No lo sé, Padfoot.

–James Potter ¿Estás negando hacer una broma? No podemos dejar a esos tontos que se hicieron la copa el año anterior…

–La de las casas, pero no la de Quidditch.

–Da igual si no podemos…– se detuvieron cuando vieron a una muchacha vestida con las túnicas de Slytherin frente a ellos.

–Es la nueva– Dijo con desdén el más bajo de ellos.

James, sin embargo, quedó duro ante la presencia de esa chica.

– ¿Cómo estás, James?

–Bien– Respondió seco.

–Se nota. Oye, lo siento yo no…

–Está bien. Solo creí que serias una Gryffindor.

Ambos Potter sentían las miradas inquisidoras de las tres restantes personas que hacían de espectadores. Jane, sintió sin embargo, una especial mirada sobre ella. El muchacho que estaba justo a la izquierda de James, de cabello castaño claro y unos ojos miel que parecían brillar…

–Era la intención, pero el sombrero…– Se detuvo. – ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?

James miró a sus amigos y suspiró. Caminó hacia ella y se alejaron unos momentos.

–El sombrero me dijo algo extraño, James.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Dijo él indiferente, como si creyera que su hermana se estaba inventando una absurda historia.

–Promete tomarlo en serio.

–Lo prometo. –Tuvo que detener las ganas de poner sus ojos en blanco.

–Me dijo que cumplía para pertenecer a cualquiera de las cuatro casas pero, que al parecer, ya había sido seleccionada con anterioridad.

–Eso es imposible. –Ahora había obtenido toda su atención, Jane quiso golpearlo en la nuca.

–Me dijo también que, como ya había experimentado la valentía y la osadía, me colocaría en Slytherin.

–Pero eso quiere decir que, te habría seleccionado para Gryffindor.

–No, quiere decir que _ya_ me seleccionó para Gryffindor _antes_. Pero no recuerdo…. Además, dijo que… tenía la voluntad de cambiarlo todo. –Esto último lo dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus dedos contra un lado de su rostro, sobre su sien.

–Jane…

–Me duele la cabeza.

James vio como su hermana parecía desvanecerse de pronto.

– ¡Chicos, ayúdenme a llevarla a la enfermería!

Justo cuando terminó de decir la frase, Jane Potter cayó al suelo desmayada.

**….**

Despertó gracias a un olor nauseabundo que llegaba hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Abrió los ojos con sobresalto para encontrarse con su hermano, sus amigos y… ¿Lucius Malfoy?

– ¡Jane!– Exclamó James cuando vio a su hermana reaccionar.

–Tranquilo, James. – Dijo ella un poco mareada. – ¿Estamos en la enfermería?

–Si señorita Potter. Gracias a Merlín solo fue un desmayo. Mi diagnóstico es un alto grado de estrés.

–Pero no me encuentro estresada por ningún motivo.

–Yo creo que es posible; el cambio de escuela, el conocer nuevos alumnos, nuevos profesores, y los exámenes finales de séptimo son muy buenos motivos para estar estresada.

– ¿Puedo irme ya? No me gusta estar en la enfermería. Me trae malos recuerdos. – dijo observando una cama alejada, cerca de la pared. una oleada e alivio le inundó el cuerpo y el alma al ver que estaba desocupada.

–Si. Señor Malfoy encárguese que la señorita Potter evite las preocupaciones.

–Desde luego, madame Pomfrey.

Ayudó a levantar a la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Pero Jane volteó a ver a los demás que estaba segura, la habían ayudado. Su hermano miraba con el ceño fruncido a Lucius, pero en su mirada podía ver también una preocupación mayor. ¿No habría creído lo que la enfermera había dicho?

–Gracias– murmuró a su hermano intentando decirle con su mirada que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba bien. Luego de ver relajarse a James, aunque sea un poco, salió de la enfermería.

– ¿Cómo es que te desmayaste?

–Ya escuchaste a Madame Pomfrey– Dijo resuelta Jane.

–Sí, claro. Seguramente esos Gryffindor te hicieron algo…

–Uno de _esos Gryffindor_ como tu dices es mi hermano. Y tengo la suficiente confianza como para decirte que mi hermano es incapaz de hacerme algo a mí. Porque sabe las consecuencias del hecho.

– ¿Qué? ¿Te quejas con tus padres? –Estaba segura que quiso sonar ofensivo, pero había sonado divertido más que otra cosa.

–No. ¿Escuchaste alguna vez la frase célebre de Newton que dice, por cada acción hay una reacción igual y opuesta?

Malfoy la observó como el que mira a alguien preguntar para qué sirven las escobas.

–Supongo que no, entonces– Dijo sonriendo. Aquella expresión de desconcierto le pareció linda en él.

– ¿Quién es Newton?

–Es un muggle. Si eso te estabas preguntando. Y fue una de las mentes más brillantes de todos los tiempos. Pero no te voy a explicar _quien_ es Isaac Newton, porque perdería toda mi preciosa vida.

Había hablado tan resuelta, con su mano moviéndola frente al rostro de Lucius, como si quisiera espantar una mosca, y sus ojos revoloteando, que Lucius no pudo evitarlo y se encontró sonriendo por esa frase.

–Te queda bien la sonrisa. Deberías ponerla en práctica más seguido.

– ¿Estás flirteando conmigo?

Preguntó él, deteniéndose en el pie de la escalera a tan solo unos pasos de la entrada al gran comedor. Ella continuó caminando unos pasos más hasta alcanzar la puerta.

–Puede ser– dijo sin voltear e ingresando al lugar para una merecida comida caliente. Lucius sonrió de costado antes de seguirla.

**….**

Para la hora de Pociones, Jane se encontraba sentada en uno de los primero pupitres. A su lado, en el mismo pupitre se sentó Malfoy, indiferente a ella, o eso quería intentar demostrar. Aunque Jane no parecía notar que él se hubo sentado a su lado hasta que el profesor Slughorn entró por la puerta, cerró y destapó un caldero pequeño que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

Jane miró a su lado, y notó el perfil perfecto de Lucius. Nariz recta, pómulos pronunciados pero de forma perfecta, el hueso de su mandíbula se podía notar con facilidad, y se le antojó pasar su dedo íncide por él, solo un momento. Su cabello estaba algo largo, más de lo normal permitido seguramente en la escuela, pero él era Lucius Malfoy. De vez en cuando pasaba su mano por su cabello para quitarlo de sus ojos, un acto que le quedaba perfectamente adecuado.

– ¿Alguien puede decirme que es esta poción?

La pregunta la regresó al mundo y a la clase.

El caldero tenía dentro una espesa poción. De color verde loro y que al humera hacía formas extrañas, no las caracterísitcas a un humo común y corriente. Era como si alguién tomara un pincel sobre un lienzo y comenzara a hacer firuletes precisos y nítidos.

Jane levantó la mano con algo de temor al ver que nadie más lo hacía pero que al mismo tiempo la observaban para comprobar que se equivocaría y pasaría vergüenza frente al jefe de su propia casa. De hecho, esa mirada solo la recibió de Bellatrix Black.

– ¿sí, señorita Potter?

–Es… –tragó para darse ánimos. El profesor la observaba detenidamente y notó que a su lado, Lucius también lo hacía. –Es la poción de _Argon_. Se dice que hace siglos el mago Argon creó esta poción en especial para combatir la enfermedad de su esposa, quien se estaba muriendo de algo desconocido por el hombre. Hubo al menos diez intentos hasta que su esposa pudo probar la poción correcta y ser salvada. Algunos la llaman la poción de amor número diez.

Slughorn la miró unos momentos en silencio, ella comenzó a preocuparse. Las voces de los alumnos comenzaron a escucharse en susurros, incluso podía escuchar la burla de parte de Bellatrix.

–Veinticinco puntos para Slytherin por la respuesta correcta.

Jane dejó escapar el aire que no sabía había contido, y escuchó al profesor de pociones inidicar que esta misma poción se econtraba situada en la página diez. El que la realizaba correctamente podía marcharse antes, dado que era la última clase del día. Ella miró la poción de la página diez. La primera instrucción era cortar los granos de sopóforo. Pero algo le dijo que al aplastarlos, el jugo en ellos era más abundante. Así que, siguiendo su instinto, continuó.

–No logro que se torne verde oscuro. – Escuchó decir a Bellatrix a su lado.

Jane observó su caldero y comenzó a revolver. Cinco… seis… siete vueltas… _gira siete en contra de las agujas del reloj y cuatro a favor._ Instantáneamente la poción comenzó a tornarse de ese color verde musgo oscuro de a poco.

No se dio cuenta que Lucius Malfoy la observaba de vez en cuando. Miraba su perfil, de nariz apenas respingada y pómulos marcados. Su cabello se encontraba recogido en un flojo moño que dejaba que algunos de sus cabellos cayeran sobre su rostro.

Jane levantó la mirada hacia él, justo en el momento que Lucius volvía a posarla en su propia poción. Ella sonrió de lado, levemente, y levantó la mano llamando al profesor.

– ¿Ha terminado ya, señorita Potter?

–Sí, profesor.

El hombre levantó el cucharón y comprobó la espesura de la poción. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco y colocó un poco de ella dentro antes de taparlo con un corcho.

–Puede retirarse entonces. – sonrió y volvió a recorrer los pasillos para ayudar a los demás alumnos.

– ¿Ya terminas? –Preguntó Jane a su compañero de pupitre.

Lucius la miró un momento más de lo necesario y acto seguido asintió. La poción terminó de tomar ese color verde oscuro y Lucius comenzó a buscar un frasco para colocar una porción de su poción.

–Toma, no usé el mío.

Lucius tomó el recipiente que Jane le entregaba, y por una fracción de segundos, sus dedos se rozaron. Una diminuta corriente eléctrica pasó através de las manos y brazos de ambos, y solo se detuvo cuando Jane alejó su mano.

Ella iba de salida, para aguardar a Lucius en la puerta del salón, cuando el profesor la detuvo a mitad de camino.

–Jane, eso fue muy impresionante, de verdad.

–Gracias, profesor.

–¿Sabes? De seguro has escuchado hablar de mi grupo selecto de alumnos que se juntan conmigo para platicar. Es realmente un buen lugar para hacer contactos y todo ese tipo de cosas. La verdad es que me encantaría que te pasaras un día de estos. Puedes hablar con Lucius, él asiste siempre.

–Gracias de nuevo, profesor.

Sin más, Jane reanudó su viaje hasta la puerta, ruborizada e intentando a cualquier modo, evitar que los demás la mirasen más de la cuenta.

–Felicitaciones– conocía esa voz, y no hubo necesidad de voltear a ver quién le hablaba.

–Gracias, Lucius. Pero debes saber que no hice nada que los demás no hicieran, solo un poco más rápido.

–No estoy hablando de la poción. Hablo de la invitación de Slughorn.

Jane sonrió sin mostrar los dientes. Era una sonrisa que demostraba inteligencia y paciencia. Pero no dijo nada mientras caminaba junto a Lucius Malfoy hacia el comedor.

– ¿Cómo te adaptas a Hogwarts, Jane?– Preguntó luego de un prolongado silencio.

–De hecho, siento como si hubiese estado siempre aquí.

Sabía que Lucius la miraba extrañado, incluso ella lo hubiera hecho de ser otra persona. Pero la verdad era que Hogwarts se sentía completamente familiar, más aún que cualquier otro lugar.

–Creo que comprendo. Hogwarts logra ese efecto de, familiaridad, podría decirse.

Jane miró a Lucius por lo que pareció horas. Tenía ese perfil perfecto donde no puedes encontrar un solo defecto. Nariz recta, barbilla ligeramente puntiaguda, y una frente llena. Llevaba las cejas siempre un tanto fruncidas y su cabello platinado lo tenía simplemente perfecto.

–El castillo tiene lo suyo, debes fijarte y cuidarte por dónde andas.

–James me dijo que hace unos años un alumno se perdió y tardaron una semana en encontrarlo.

Lucius tardó en responder, al parecer meditando si debía confirmarlo o dejar pasar el comentario. Finalmente suspiró y dejó que una sonrisa tímida se dibujase en su rostro.

–Fue un alumno de Slytherin. – Jane no podía creerlo. –En su primer año subió mal unas escaleras que luego se movieron. No fue una semana, sin embargo, solo día, pero puedo entender porque la exageración de… tu hermano.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Severus Snape, él fue el chico que se perdió.

–Ah, –Jane no pudo evitar sonreír también. –estoy metida en un problema ¿Verdad?

Lucius le dirigió una mirada seria. Había comprendido perfectamente lo que Jane dijo.

–Slytherin espera tu apoyo y lealtad… Pero la familia es algo muy importante también…

– ¿Qué harías tú?

Esa pregunta sacó de contexto al premio anual. Volvió a suspirar y miró por la ventana, la noche estaba cayendo sobre el castillo, la cena los esperaba, pero no se apresuró a responder.

–No lo sé. La casa siempre me ha tenido, y al mismo tiempo no tengo hermanos…

–Solo espero no tener que verme en la situación de elegir.

–Tu lealtad a la casa o a la familia. –Dijo en un suspiro de resignación. –Siempre llega.

–Suenas muy serio. –Sonrió Jane. Le tomó el brazo y continuaron caminando hacia el salón comedor. Jane no pudo verlo, pero Lucius sonreía, casi imperceptible, sus cejas se relajaron en el momento que ella le tomó el brazo.

Llegaron al salón comedor, y Jane no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a su hermano. James, por su lado, estaba riendo con sus amigos y ella los observó también. Sirius Black, mejor amigo de James. No dejaba de hablar de él cada vez que estaban en la casa y sentía que conocía cómo pensaba el chico con solo escuchar a James. El otro chico, frente a ellos dos, era Remus Lupin, el muchacho que la había estado observando detenidamente cuando los encontró ese mismo mediodía. Sus padres habían sido de una familia lo bastante rica como para vivir con lujos, pero por alguna razón, perdieron gran parte de esa fortuna. El tercer amigo, era Pettigrew, o eso creía de haber escuchado por los pasillos. James no solía hablar mucho de él, le parecía un muchacho algo insípido e insulso, nada del otro mundo, y por la forma en que miraba a James y Sirius era su completo seguidor y fan. Algo en su interior le decía que ese chico, no era de confiar en absoluto.

Dos lugares más allá de James se encontraba una muchacha muy bonita, de larga cabellera colorada y se podía ver que tenía una figura estilizada, por más que estuviera sentada. De pronto levantó la mirada para hablar con la chica que tenía de frente, y sus ojos quedaron frente a Jane para que pudiera observarlos con total claridad, eran de un verde esmeralda precioso. Pero Jane visualizó rápidamente otro rostro con esos exactos ojos verdes, un chico muy parecido a su propio hermano, con gafas, cabello azabache y una extraña marca que no podía distinguir por su flequillo revuelto.

–Lo siento.

Jane se volteó para ver a su lado, por donde pasaba un chico de su altura, con el cabello muy negro que parecía grasoso y cargaba un libro lo bastante viejo y gastado como para darle un retiro.

–Ten más cuidado, Severus. –Había sonado amable pero autoritario la forma en que Lucius se dirigió al pobre chico que había empujado apenas a Jane al entrar. Esa era la forma que el premio anual tenía para dirigirse a todos, a todos menos a ella, al parecer.

Lucius la guió hasta la mesa y le indicó que se sentara junto a él, esto no pasó desapercibido por los demás cercanos a ellos.

–Tardaste Lucius ¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó Bellatrix luego de observar con el seño fruncido la acción de Lucius. Él por su lado no respondió y muy a su pesar, ella debió abandonar el tema, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Jane, que optó por contrarrestarla con una magnífica y sínica sonrisa.

Durante la cena, Jane se dedicó a comer, o mejor dicho, a jugar con la comida de su plato, moviéndola de un lado a otro. Lucius lo notó rápidamente, desde su visión periférica y tenía en su garganta las inexplicables ganas de preguntarle si algo andaba mal con ella, algo que estaba muy fuera de su personaje.

Jane levantaba la mirada a cada minuto hacia la mesa de profesores y luego volvía a su plato. En su mente se formuló la obvia pregunta de lo que estaba haciendo pero uno de sus compañeros la vocalizó por él, agradeciendo el acto dado que él, un Malfoy, nunca preguntaba nada que no fuera de su incumbencia.

– ¿Por qué miras a la mesa de profesores, Jane?

La chica no pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta, pero tardó en responderla. Lucius ignoró el tono de amabilidad de su amigo y levantó la mirada hacia los adultos, solo para comprobar que el director había abandonado recientemente la estancia.

–No miro nada, Evan. –Respondió serena. –Si me disculpan, tengo algo que hacer.

Se puso de pie, tomó su mochila y dejó el comedor.

**….**

Caminaba deprisa por los pasillos y corredores, sin prestar atención a los retratos que la observaban y murmuraban cosas que ella no tenía intenciones de escuchar. Debía alcanzar el despacho del director antes de volver a su sala común y comenzar con sus nuevas tareas.

Consiguió llegar en tiempo record a la estatua del fénix que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director. Había tomado algún atajo que ella misma decidió no cuestionar y allí estaba. Con su mochila al hombro, y su corazón palpitando por la expectativa de tener esta conversación con Dumbledore.

Ella no le temía al anciano. De hecho eran vecinos en Godric Hollows, pero su presencia inspiraba absoluto decoro y respeto. Jane sabía que el hombre albergaba un conocimiento casi infinito, y que a pesar de su forma de ser, resuelta y relajada, Albus Dumbledore era un hombre de completo carácter. Ella no pudo evitar notar, las veces que lo había visto en el hospital, –tanto muggle como mágico– que el director llevaba un gran peso en sus hombros, algo que lo había marcado de por vida.

Dijo la contraseña en un susurro pero la gárgola se movió de igual modo. Jane pisó el primer escalón y la escalera comenzó a ascender, directo a la puerta del despacho del director de la escuela.

Golpeó levemente y esperó el permiso de entrada.

–Pase. –Escuchó del otro lado y ella entró con tacto. –Ah, señorita Potter. La estaba esperando.

–Buenas noches, director.

–Adelante, siéntese. –Dijo señalando la cómoda silla frente a él, del otro lado del escritorio.

Al sentarse, Jane escuchó un pequeño sonido, melódico y hermoso.

–Fawkes parece estar encantado con su visita, señorita Potter. –Se relajó contra el respaldo de su propio sillón y sonrió. –Pero veamos, a lo que nos compete. ¿Cómo fue su primera semana en la escuela?

–Bien, supongo… –Dijo pensando repentinamente en el desmayo del medio día.

–Sí, Poppy me dijo de su visita a la enfermería.

–Dijo que podía ser estrés. –Expresó tímidamente.

–Es probable… pero, ha estado teniendo otro tipo de pensamientos me temo. ¿Es eso verdad?

–Sí, señor. –Bajó la mirada y miró a sus dedos que jugaban nerviosamente unos con otros. Tomó valor, en su interior algo le decía que era propio de un Gryffindor hacerlo, y levantó su mirada al director. –He tenido… flashes, que me han sido difíciles de interpretar. Son de lo más… confusos.

–Por favor, cuénteme. Estoy aquí para ayudarla en lo que pueda.

–Pues, he visto a… –Se silenció de pronto. En su mente, por un momento, creyó saber el nombre de aquellos dos muchachos que la habían estado observando desde la entrada del gran comedor la noche que fue seleccionada para Slytherin. Pero cuando quiso vocalizarlo le fue imposible. –Esto es difícil.

–Tómese su tiempo, señorita Potter. Merlín sabe que perder la memoria es algo terriblemente frustrante.

–La noche de mi selección…

Jane le contó todo lo acontecido esa noche. Sobre su extraña visión de dos extraños demasiado conocidos, lo que sintió al ver sus rostros, el orgullo que le invadió en su pecho, oprimiéndolo. La pasión por esas dos personas que su mente no parecía querer recordar pero que su instinto le decía que eran lo suficientemente importantes como para querer llorar al verlos.

También le habló sobre lo que el sombrero seleccionador le dijo, sobre haber sido ya seleccionada para la casa de los leones, y que con las serpientes estaba garantizada su necesaria ayuda, aunque aún no sabía a quién ni para qué.

¿Debía contarle lo que sintió en el momento que puso pie en la estación nueve y tres cuartos? Sí, debía hacerlo. La extraña familiaridad de esa estación como si hubiera recorrido ese andén durante toda su vida escolar, como si conociera cada roca de la pared, cada baldosa del suelo, cada unión en el tren. La exquisita añoranza cuando descendió y puso sus pies en la estación de Hogsmead, por lo que se suponía era la primera vez. No dudó en mirar hacia la derecha, hacia el lago que se supone que atraviesan los de primero en cuanto llegan al colegio. Se detuvo al describir sus sentimientos encontrados cuando descubrió que podía ver la extraña criatura que tiraba del carruaje que la llevaba a la puerta del castillo. Y finalmente, llegó al colegio.

No sabía por qué se había guardado todo eso antes, pero ahora era preciso decirlo, confesarlo. Y fue entonces que le dijo sobre la absoluta familiaridad y libertad con que se movía por la escuela, como si conociera cada centímetro del castillo. Los pasillos, las escaleras, incluso podía nombrar cada cuadro que se encontraba en el séptimo piso rumbo a…

–La sala común de Gryffindor.

– ¿Había estado allí antes?

–Solo cuando recorrí el castillo con usted, señor.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa. Lo que Jane Potter había dicho le era sumamente difícil de creer, pero no significaba que pensara que ella era una mentirosa.

Durante el tiempo que Jane estuvo en San Mungo, Dumbledore se encargó de ponerse en contacto con todos los posibles conocedores de Jane. Tenía algunos amigos en el ministerio de Rusia, de Portugal y Alemania, además de la directora de la escuela de Francia y algunos en Estados Unidos. No, nadie parecía conocer a Jane Potter. Y ahora con lo que ella le decía, que su subconsciente le estaba diciendo, no, gritando, que conocía Hogwarts como la palma de su mano, le hizo pensar en una locura aún mayor.

–Señorita Potter. Me gustaría pedirle un favor.

–Sí, señor.

– ¿Sería tan amable de dejarme ver sus recuerdos? –Creyó que la niña lo miraría escéptico ante ese pedido, tal vez debería explicarle sobre el pensadero, pues era muy probable que nunca hubiera escuchado hablar de uno. A decir verdad, eran muy difíciles de encontrar, y a veces, era preferible no acordarse de algunas cosas. Cuando estuvo a punto de explicarle a qué se refería exactamente con esa petición, Jane asintió y sacó su varita de su manga.

–Desde luego, señor. Será más fácil para usted entender lo que quiero decir si en lugar de escucharme los mira. –Dumbledore sonrió, pero en su interior estaba sorprendido por la disposición de esta niña y por la capacidad de absorber conocimiento. Además, el hecho de conocer sobre un pensadero la hacía todavía más especial.

La vio murmurar un hechizo tras colocar la punta de su varita en su sien. Al instante, un hilo plateado, líquido gaseoso, salía de su mente dirigido por su varita y hacia un diminuto frasquito que Dumbledore se encargó de hacer aparecer.

–Estoy seguro que esto será de mucha ayuda.

–Señor… hay algo más que quizá… –Pero en lugar de continuar, tomó otro pensamiento de su mente y lo colocó en otro frasquito. –Creo que debería ver eso también. Es difícil de explicar pero, esta noche, cuando estaba cenando, dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Allí vi a una muchacha que creo es de la edad de mi hermano James. Desconozco su nombre, es una niña de largo cabello rojizo y unos bellos ojos verdes…

–Oh, sí. Sé de quién habla. Su nombre es Lily Evans.

Jane abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, ese nombre le había retumbado en lo profundo de su mente como si debiera saber exactamente quién era esa chica. Pero recuperó su postura justo a tiempo y continuó hablando.

–Cuando vi sus ojos verdes, mi visión se volvió borrosa y… no sé cómo decir esto pues aún a mí me resulta de lo más extraño. Pero, la verdad es que, cuando noté el color de sus ojos, su rostro desapareció de mi visión y fue reemplazado por otro, el de… James.

–Lo que quiere decir es que, visualizó a James con los ojos de Lily.

–Sí, aunque James, por decirle de alguna forma, porque sé que realmente no era mi hermano, llevaba una marca en su frente. No pude ver qué era… pero seguramente usted pueda ayudarme con eso… con, el pensamiento que acabo de darle.

–Señorita Potter, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para devolverle sus recuerdos lo antes posible… –Sonrió encantador y volvió a hablar, –Bueno, me refiero a los que no tiene, no a los que me acaba de dar.

Jane se puso de pie con una sonrisa tímida y tras despedirse del director dejó el despacho directo a su sala común.


	4. Chapter 4

Del otro lado del espejo

**Capítulo 3**

Jane caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos, tenía la intención de regresar a su sala común lo antes posible, de lo contrario le daría a su casa puntos menos. Cargaba su mochila al hombro que había comenzado a pesarle pero su mente estaba en otra parte, divagando por los últimos meses, que eran los únicos recuerdos que tenía de su vida.

Se encontraba caminando por pasillos oscuros, pero su mente le decía que no necesitaba de luz para saber el exacto camino, el que la llevaría a casa. De un momento se detuvo frente a un gigantesco retrato de una mujer vestida de rosa, que en esos momentos dormía plácidamente.

–Algodón dulce. –Murmuró al retrato.

La mujer abrió los ojos cansados y la miró detenidamente de arriba abajo, con recelo en su mirada.

–Lo siento, querida. Esa no es la contraseña. ¿Buscas a alguien de Gryffindor?

Jane no respondió de inmediato. Miraba al retrato desconcertada, no podía tener errónea la contraseña, ella había estado yendo y viniendo por ese retrato toda su vida y nunca se le había olvidado el código para entrar…

Escuchó unos pasos que venían de uno de los pasillos y su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente. ¿No veía la dama gorda que debía dejarla entrar? Unos extraños se acercaban y si no entraba, ella podía salir lastimada…pero las dos personas se hicieron presentes rápidamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó la varita y apuntó a su espalda con tanta rapidez que sorprendió a los recién llegados.

– ¡_Expelliarmus_! –Casi gritó a uno de ellos, con tanta fuerza que no solo hizo que su varita volara hacia ella, sino que también su dueño voló hacia la pared opuesta.

– ¡Jane!

El grito la hizo volver de pronto a donde se encontraba. Con la varita en alto, un alumno de Gryffindor atontado contra la pared, la dama gorda sorprendida y… Lucius Malfoy acercándose con cuidado a ella, con temor de ser lastimado.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, le tomó la muñeca y le quitó despacio la varita de su mano derecha.

–Por Merlín. –murmuró asustada. Aún podía sentir su corazón que latía a una velocidad incalculada. ¿Había pensado que iban a atacarla, un prefecto y el premio anual? Estaba completamente loca. –Lo lamento. –dijo al ver que el otro alumno se ponía de pie y se tocaba su cabeza por algún signo de contusión.

–Estoy bien. –Ahora buscaba por el suelo oscuro su varita.

Lucius tomó la varita del chico, y se la entregó.

– ¿Podrás caminar hasta tu sala común?

–Sí, estoy un poco fuera de práctica. –Sonrió el muchacho. Era un alumno de séptimo de Gryffindor, y había sido encantador con ella en todo momento.

–Realmente lo siento, Adam. Me asusté cuando escuché los pasos. No sé que me pasó…

–Estoy bien, Jane.

Adam acarició la mejilla de Jane justo antes de susurrar la contraseña a la dama gorda e ingresar a la sala común. La mujer observó a Jane con el ceño fruncido antes de volver a dormirse.

Lucius miró a su compañera con extrañeza pero no dijo nada. Tampoco la soltó. Comenzó a llevarla, aún sostenida de la muñeca, hacia el otro lado del colegio, las mazmorras, donde se suponía era su sala común.

Cuando había recorrido el primer par de pasillos, Jane se detuvo y con ella Lucius. La mochila se resbaló del hombro de Jane y la varita que aún llevaba en su mano se cayó al suelo haciendo un pequeño sonido al dar contra las piedras. Lucius la llamó pero ella no pareció escucharle.

–No sé qué estoy haciendo.

Tuvo la intención de dejarse caer, derrumbarse ante su propia preocupación y desamparo, pero los fuertes y protectores brazos de Lucius la sostuvieron justo antes de que cayera por completo.

– ¿Qué hacías en la entrada de Gryffindor?

Jane no escuchaba, su cuerpo estaba pesado como un hipogrifo y su mente nublada, solo veía la escena de hacía segundos, repetirse una y otra vez. Había atacado a un alumno, había lastimado a un inocente… Harry no quería eso de ella.

– ¡Jane! –El llamando de atención de Lucius la hizo volver una vez más.

Por muy sobre su carácter, Lucius se dejó caer, con elegancia y estilo, sobre el suelo de piedra del pasillo, y acomodó a Jane junto a él.

Esa chica lograba cosas que ni él mismo podría haber imaginado nunca haciendo. Sí, era de su casa, y el mismo Dumbledore le había pedido que la auxiliara en todo lo que ella necesitara, pero estaba seguro que no se refería a este tipo de cosas. Estaba más que seguro que esto no estaba incluído en su trabajo de Premio Anual, incluso no haría esto ni por Narcisa Black y ella era lo que se suponía una novia o futura esposa. Pero por Jane, por ella lo estaba haciendo y sin ningún fastidio, estaba preocupado por ella y al mismo tiempo intrigado.

Apoyó su espalda contra la fría pared de piedra, con sus piernas estiradas sobre el suelo, y a continuación acomodó a Jane entre ellas, con el hombro y brazo de ella sobre su ancho pecho. La abrazó con sus propios brazos, manteniéndola cerca de él, permitiendo que el rostro de ella estuviera en el exacto lugar de donde se encontraba su corazón, latiendo un poco más acelerado que de costumbre.

–Dime qué tienes, Jane. –susurró en su cabello castaño, acarciando su brazo con suavidad.

La oyó suspirar y la alejó un poco para verle la cara, aunque fuera con un poco de reticencia, pues le había parecido de lo más perfecto estar así con ella.

–Estoy… estoy bien, Lucius. –volvió a suspirar y él hizo ademán de volver a ponerse de pie y encaminarse hacia la sala común. – ¿podemos quedarnos aquí… así?

Jane pasó el brazo libre por el torso de Lucius, abrazándose e impidiendo que se moviera de su lugar.

–Hace frío aquí. Tal vez… –Se detuvo ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Pero esa chica le ponía su mundo de cabeza. –Tal vez sea mejor volver a la sala común…

–No tengo sueño…

–Podemos… quedarnos frente al fuego. –Ofreció despacio. Deseando en lo más profundo que dijera que sí.

Jane lo observó y sonrió de lado, tímidamente, antes de asentir.

Se pusieron ambos de pie y caminaron hacia la sala común. Despacio, como prolongando ese momento. En un momento dado, Jane pidió a Lucius que no dijera nada de lo que había sucedido, y él mismo prometió hablar con Adam incluso, para serciorarse que no se filtrara la información.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, en las mazmorras, no había absolutamente nadie allí. El reloj daba la media noche, y aunque fuera viernes, los alumnos decidieron acostarse temprano para disfrutar de un agradable día, mañana sábado.

Lucius acompañó a Jane hacia el sillón y él se sentó a su lado. Mirando el fuego.

El silencio invadió entonces el espacio, pero no era uno incómodo. Era un silencio que ambos disfrutaban por el simple hecho que estaban compartiéndolo, solo ellos dos. Por finalmente, Lucius lo quebró.

–Eres de Bauxbauton.

Jane rió antes de responder afirmativamente.

– ¿Por qué vienes a terminar el último año en Hogwarts? –Jane suspiró largamente.

–La verdad a medias sería que vine a pasar un tiempo con mi entrañable familia…

– ¿Cuál es la verdad completa? –No sonrió ante la explicación de la chica pero sí relajó las cejar, Jane notó, ese era un paso.

–Bueno, se supone que no debo decir esto… pero… sí. Estaba de vacaciones aquí en Londres, generalmente me tomo unos días para venir a visitar a mis padres y hermano… luego me voy a Francia con mi abuela, la madre de mi mamá. El cumpleaños de mi padre es justo a fines de julio y solemos celebrarlo en Paris. Pues… este verano, paseaba con una amiga de la escuela que vino de visita a Londres. –hizo una pausa, le costaba mucho explicar esto. –había pasado uno de esos autobuses muggles, ya sabes, como el autobus noctámbulo… pero más lento. Estábamos disfrutando el día, y… decidimos subir a uno y ver qué tanto tenía de especial… Por desgracia hubo un accidente y…

–Está bien… no hace falta que me cuentes.

Sin darse cuenta, Lucius había tomado la mano de Jane entre las suya y acariciaba el dorso con sus pulgares. Esto pareció surtir efecto en Jane, que se relajó al intante.

–Está bien. Debo sacarlo de mi sistema. –volvió a suspirar antes de continuar. –Al parecer hubo un choque, algo se atravezó a nuestro autobus. Hubo muchos heridos e incluso… algunos muertos. Mi amiga está bien, apenas unos rasguños pero yo… yo iba del lado de la ventanilla. Salí disparada, al menos, dos metros de distancia…

–Por Merlín.

–Perdí la memoria. –Esto lo dijo en un susurro ahogado. –Es por eso que estoy aquí. Dumbledore es vecino nuestro, mi hermano está aquí y si algo llegase a pasarme, estoy más cerca de mis padres que estando en Francia.

– ¿Perdiste la memoria?

–Obviamente no toda. Recuerdo a mi familia, y cómo hacer magia y todo eso, pero… algunos recuerdos no… no tengo recuerdo de mi estancia en Bauxbauton, tampoco el haber hecho el examen de aparición, debí volver a hacerlo. –rió apenada. –No recuerdo a mis amigas, ni siquiera a la que iba conmigo en ese momento. Dumbledore está ayudándome, por eso… por eso esta noche estaba así.

–Tuviste alguna clase de recuerdo, y acudiste a él. –Jane asintió.

–Aguardaba que dejara el comedor para poder hablar con él. –hizo una pausa que no fue rellenada por Lucius. –Lamento si a veces me comporto de manera extraña. Tengo cosas en mi cabeza que no entiendo, que… me hacen espaciar e irme de donde estoy, mentalmente me refiero.

–Está bien. Ahora comprendo… ¿has tenido algún recuerdo? Me refiero… ¿ya recuerdas algunas cosas?

–No lo creo. Tengo estúpidas imágenes que se me aparecen de pronto en la cabeza. Confundo cosas, cosas que están y cosas que no. Tengo recuerdos de mi vida en mi casa, con mis padres sobre todo. Algunos recuerdos de mi hermano son borrosos, y ni hablar que no tenía ni idea de las amistades de James. Solo recuerdo que no paraba de hablar de Sirius Black, y algunas anécdotas que hizo con Lupin.

Jane cerró los ojos y se quejó de lo estúpida que se sentía en ese momento con todo esto. Lucius sonrió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola más a él hasta que reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Lucius, tal y como habían estado en el pasillo antes.

– ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de otra cosa?

–Podrias contarme alguna cosa embarasosa de tu infancia. –Propuso ella, pero escuchó rápidamente la queja de Lucius.

–Los Malfoy no hacemos cosas embarasosa. –dijo orgulloso.

–Bah, no vengas con esos aires de grandesa conmigo, me gustas más cuando eres humano.

Lucius la miró serio por un momento, sus ojos brillaban con algo que ella no pudo identificar. Una intensidad que hizo que el color gris claro se transformara a uno oscuro, uno lleno de un sentimiento que no parecía producir nadie más en él. Lucius lo sabía, nadie lo había hecho sentir… humano. Él era un Malfoy, los Malfoy no eran humanos. Salvo con ella, Jane Marie Potter lo hacía sentirse diferente.

– ¿Te gusto? –Preguntó, volviendo a su porte de aristocrático consentido.

Ella rió y se alejó un poco, sus rostros aún mantenían una corta distancia.

–No seas tonto, claro que sí… pero ya te dije, que solo cuando eres humano.

–Puedo ser humano contigo. –Dijo él en plan de broma, pero en sus ojos había completa seriedad y honestidad. Y algo más, había desafío.

Jane lo aceptó completamente.

–Pero deberá ser un secreto. Debo guardar una imagen ¿sabes?

–Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?

Lucius la miró completamente sorprendido por esa pregunta tan fuera de contexto. Ella sin embargo, esperaba paciente por la respuesta, con una sonrisa inocente.

– ¿Para qué deseas mi segundo nombre?

–Bueno, simplemente para llamarte cuando seas el Lucius humano, ya sabes. No quiero confundirte con otra persona.

Lucius no pudo más que sonreír ante su juego de niña. Jane volvió a apoyar su rostro sobre el pecho de Lucius y se quedó allí un buen tiempo. Nadie decía nada, simplemente veían el fuego crepitar y escuchaban cómo las maderas se quemaban poco a poco.

–Abraxas

– ¿perdón?

–Ese es mi segundo nombre. Abraxas, igual que mi padre. Pero no me agrada… en lo absoluto.

Esta vez fue Jane quien rió.

–Entonces Lucius, ¿Cómo deseas que te diga cuando cambies a Dr. Jeckyll?

– ¿Quién es Dr. Jeckyll?

– ¿Cómo?

–Me llamaste…

–No, si ya sé cómo te llamé. Es que… ¿no cursas Estudios Muggles?

Lucius frunció el ceño ante ese comentario. Y Jane sonrió.

–Aguarda aquí.

–Jane…

Ella simplemente colocó su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios señalando que haga silencio y corrió escaleras arriba, hacia su propio dormitorio. Regresó dos minutos después, con algo en mano, detrás de ella.

– ¿qué es?

–Mira. –Le enseño un libro, de tapa dura y oscura. Llevaba unas letras escritas en perfecta caligrafía y de color dorado.

–_El extraño caso del doctor Jeckyll y el señor Hyde –_ Leyó con cuidado Lucius. La miró segundos después.

–Solo léelo. ¿De acuerdo? Después me dices qué te pareció… y lo espero de regreso pronto. –Sonrió y se puso de pie.

– ¿Dónde vas a ahora?

– ¿yo? A dormir. Ya son más de las tres. –Dijo señalando el reloj. – mañana hay salida a Hogsmead.

Besó la mejilla de Lucius, deteniéndose más tiempo de lo normal. Y luego se dirigió de vuela a su dormitorio.

...

Aquella mañana era fría, pero ideal para dar un paseo por el pueblo de Hogsmead. Jane buscaba en su armario algo ideal para ponerse, tenía una gran expectativa por esta salida y no iba a desaprovecharla en absoluto. Tal vez sería la primera oportunidad de pasar tiempo con James sin que nada ni nadie los molestara. En su fuero interno una absurda pero pegadiza melodía sonaba incesante y ella andaba por la habitación al ritmo de la misma.

Estaba sola allí, ninguna estudiante de séptimo para molestarla por su tiempo absurdo ni su incipiente forma de hacer las cosas. Generalmente tardaría solo segundos en tomar un baño, cambiarse y dirigirse al comedor para desayunar, esta vez quería tomarse su tiempo.

Finalmente hizo su aparición en el gran comedor. Llevaba unos ajustados pantalones denim azul claro y una camisa rosa. Sobre ésta tenía un sweater color crema que hacía juego con un sombrero de lana. Su abrigo era un sobretodo de paño color gris topo y una bufanda y guantes grises.

–Bueno, la señorita Potter nos honra con su presencia. –Dijo uno de los hermanos Lanstrange.

–Buenos días a ti también Rabastan. –Sonrió Jane mientras se sentaba junto a Lucius. Del otro lado estaba Rosier que le sonrió sin disimulo.

–_Rebi_…–Todos voltearon para ver a Bellatrix y su hermana Narcisa acercase. Al momento que lo hicieron la expresión de las hermanas Black fue una de esco y odio, mas por parte de Bellatrix, Narcisa parecía una niña voluble, con un enamoramiento en un chico mucho más grande que ella. Pero era tímida e inofenciva. Eso podía verse.

Rabastan frunció el ceño ante el apodo de su novia, pero sonrió y le hizo lugar para que tomara asiento a su lado. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos se movió.

–Potter, estás ocupando un lugar que no te corresponde.

Jane había estado tomando de su taza cuando Bellatrix habló. Se tomó su tiempo en digerir lo que bebía, dejar su taza y mirar a Bellatrix con indiferente superioridad.

–Oh, lo siento. –dijo dulcemente. Lucius procuró prestar atención pues esa dulzura no era en absoluto inocente. – ¿asumo que tu quieres ocupar este lugar? Puedo sentarme junto a Rabastan.

Aún así no hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, tan siquiera de desear cambiarse de lugar.

–Ese lugar es el de mi hermana, Narcisa. Potter.

Finalmente, Jane miró a la niña rubia, bella pero tímida. Tenía el cabello muy claro, tanto como Lucius, unos ojos celestes que en ese momento estaba aguados, y un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, como para ser de cuarto.

–Narcisa, ¿Es este tu lugar?

La niña la miró pero no respondió. Jane volvió a probar.

–Responde, ¿Estoy sentada en tu lugar, Narcisa?

–Sí, ese es su lugar desde…

Jane levantó la mano deteniendo a Bellatrix de inmadiato. El sentimiento de odio hacia Jane y de indiscriminada ira se hacía visible en cada poro de su blanco rostro.

–Si no responde entonces no hay nada que hacer. Yo me quedo aquí y ella que se siente con los de su… edad. ¿Estás de acuerdo, niña?

Narcisa abrió grande los ojos pero luego continuó caminando hacia donde Severus. Se sentó frente a él y comenzó con su desayuno.

–No voy a permitir que trates así a _mi_ hermana…

–El día que dejes de tratar así a _mi_ hermano y sus_ amigos_, será el día que yo comience a pensar si es correcto _o_ _no_ el trato hacia _tu_ hermana. ¿De acuerdo?

– ¡Lucius! ¿No vas a decir nada? Narcisa es…

–Lo suficientemente adulta para decir si desea o no sentarse. Evidentemente no estaba tan dispuesta a hacerlo. Y te pido que dejes de tratar a todo el mundo como si fuera inferior a ti. No lo es.

La mirada de Lucius se posó un solo instante en Jane, y luego se puso de pie para partir.

–Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.

–Escúchame bien, niña tonta. –Había empezado Bellatrix, pero Jane la detuvo.

–Te quemaras si sigues jugando con fuego, Bellatrix. Mi consejo, vive lo que sea que es tu vida y deja a los demás en paz. Incluso a tú hermana.

–No te pedí consejo alguno.

–Una lástima. –También se puso de pie. –Me has dejado sin apetito. Dile a tu hermana que si lo desea, puede tener mi lugar ahora.

...

Caminando hacia la salida –con el permiso en su mano–, luego de regresar a su dormitorio y serciorarse que todo estuviera en su lugar para cuando volviera; Jane se econtró con una larga fila de alumnos. En la puerta, Filch se encargaba de revisar cada permiso meticulosamente, observar el rostro del alumno dos o tres veces y finalmente dejarlos salir. Al parecer estaba orgulloso de poder decirle que no a algún chico, sacaba satisfacción de ello y a Jane le pareció recordar una escena similar a esta, donde ella estaba nerviosa de ser pillada por alguna razón.

Finalmente fue su turno de presentar el papel y poder salir. El hombre la observó detenidamente y ella, haciendo alarde de su nombre y posición, lo miró fijamente mientras él la observaba.

–Tu permiso está correcto. Puedes salir.

Ella asintió, orgullosa pero diplomática y partió hacia el frío casi invernal de los terrenos. Uno de los carruajes estaba ya dejando el lugar y había otro ocupado simplemente por una muchacha. Tenía el cabello rubio, dorado, y sus ojos celestes eran de especial ternura. Muy distinta a la imagen que podía expresar Narcisa Black, esa chica en el carruaje le pareció ser una muchacha simpática y completamente especial, en el mejor de los sentidos.

–Vamos lela, sal del carruaje que debemos irnos.

Fue entonces que se percató que hubo otros alumnos que habían salido también del castillo. Miró a su izquierda, cerca del sendero que llevaba a Hogsmead, su hermano con sus amigos y otros chicos menores a ella misma observaban la escena justo a su derecha. En el caruaje, donde esa dulce muchacha estaba, un grupo de alumnos aguardaba, no de muy buena manera, a que descendiera.

– ¿Por qué tengo que salir? Yo llegué primero aquí.

– ¿Por qué? Te diré porqué. Nosotros vamos a viajar en él y no hay lugar para ti.

Jane volvió a mirar a su lado, su hermano estaba debatiendo si entrar en la discución o no. Pero si lo hacía, podría salir muy mal parado, y no solamente porque los otros fueran mayores. Ella debía actuar, después de todo, los depredadores allí eran de su misma casa.

Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rosier, Rodolphus y Lucius eran los protagonistas de esa estúpida escena.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó con la imagen santa de una muchacha intrigada pero en el fondo peleaba por no hechizarlos a todos de una sola vez.

Lucius la observó por un momento, él no estaba participando, directamente, pero tampoco hacía nada para impedir que los demás dejaran de hacerlo.

–Oh, Jane. –Rosier se volvió para mirarla, y una sonrisa tímida le llegó al rostro. Tuvo que contenerse para no poner sus ojos en blanco. –Estábamos consiguiedo un lugar para viajar al pueblo. Pero esta niña tonta no parece entender que debe bajarse.

–Ya veo. No hay lugar suficiente para todos.

–Lo habrá en cuanto se baje esta…

–Rodolphus. –Dijo Jane. No había utilizado un tono de enfado, simplemente era el tono que habría utilizado una madre con su hijo pequeño cuando éste está a punto de tirar el jarrón de la mesa.

El muchacho sonrió apenado.

–Déjame a mí. –Dijo Jane.

Sintió la ira proveniente de más atrás, desde su hermano. Pero la ignoró mientras subía al carro.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó Jane seria.

–Emma…

–Emma, de Ravenclaw. –Señaló Jane observando el escudo de su túnica. La chica asintió. –Te he visto en encantmientos avanzados. Eres de Séptimo ¿verdad?

–Sí.

Jane miró a los demás, una rápida mirada a su hermano le dijo que este estaba entre desconcertado y enojado. La guiño el ojo, rápido y fugaz.

–Ven, baja del carro. –La chica la miró extrañada. –Pensaba ir caminando al pueblo y no conozco el camino. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

La chica, Emma, la miró largo y tendido por lo que pareció horas. Nadie parecía estar escuchando la conversación dado que estaba sentada junto a ella y hablaba bajo, solo para que Emma pudiera escucharla.

Ambas bajaron del carruaje, Jane primero y luego la muchacha de Ravenclaw. Los chicos de Slytherin se apretujaron en el carruaje salvo por Lucius que aguardaba a que Jane subiera. Esa niña de Ravenclaw estaba utilizando el lugar de Jane, por esa razón la hicieron bajar.

–Jane, ¿subes?

– ¿Cómo? Oh, no. –Sonrió tierna. –no creo que haya lugar para Emma y para mí. Tú ve, yo iré caminando. Después de todo, no conozco el camino y me encantaría poder hacerlo.

Lucius se quedó quieto en su lugar por una fracción de segundos. El que no hubiera estado observando bien, no hubiera notado el gesto de decepción ni el de sorpresa. Pero claro, solo fue un momento, y Jane pareció ser la única en notarlo.

–Jane. –llamó firmemente.

Ella movió su mano en el aire, como si quisiera espantar una mosca, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar cuesta abajo con Emma. Al pasar junto a su hermano y amigos, éste parecía tener un brillo especial en sus ojos. Ella aprovechó a murmurarle algo.

–No soy un monstruo.


	5. Chapter 5

Del otro lado del espejo

**Capítulo 4**

Jane caminaba por el cendero empedrado hacia el pueblo, a su lado iba Emma, moviendo los brazos adelante y atrás como si todo lo que había sucedido hacía instantes había sido solo su imaginación.

De vez en cuando, Jane la observaba de reojo, esperando algo, aunque no sabía bien qué era lo que eseperaba. Esta chica, Emma le hacía acordar a alguien, Alguien que la desesperaba pero que al mismo tiempo quería.

–Gracias por lo de recién. –dijo Emma con un tono jovial. –Estoy segura que Bellatrix iba a sacar su varita en cualquier momento.

–Eh, no hay problema. La verdad es que no le tengo mucha estima a Bellatrix.

Emma se rió despreocupadamente y continuaron caminando en silencio.

–No sabía que James Potter tuviera una hermana, mayor.

Esa frase quedó colgada en cuanto entraron al terreno. Jane se detuvo pero Emma continuó caminando. La muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos celestes volteó para ver a Jane. Con una sonrisa de dientes blancos le preguntó si estaba dispuesta a seguir con su paseo con ella.

–¿Porqué habrías de saberlo? –dijo Jane cuando se acercaban a Zonko.

–¿Disculpa?

–Oh, que James tuviera o no una hermana. No es algo que pudieras saber…

–Lo siento… te estaba ofreciendo una disculpa. Sé que hablabas de eso. –Emma rió suavemente. –¿te apetece algún dulce en especial? Esos chocolates se ven…

–Claro, supongo que sí.

–Entonces…

–¿Cómo dices?

–Tu me hicieste una pregunta… el cómo habría de saberlo o no. Bueno, digamos que sé muchas cosas.

–Bueno no puedes saberlo _todo_.

–Jane, yo soy una sabelotodo. –Se rió ante su propio apodo. –De hecho se basaron en mí para hacer ese apodo tan llamativo y poco imaginativo.

Jane la miró y supo inmediatamente que estaba destinada a ser amiga de esta Ravenclaw.

La tarde había sido amena, un poco en cada local del pueblo y luego una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas. Al entrar al lugar, Jane notó que sus compañeros de Slytherin estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de la ventana del otro lado del local pero a la vista de todos, por otro lado, cerca de la puerta estaba su hermano con otros Gryffindors.

–Ah, una dura decisión, la casa o la familia.

–¿Cómo sabías?

–No es difícil de notar. –Dijo como si fuera algo completamente obvio. Emma levantó las manos formando una especie de balanza con su cuerpo y ellas. –Por un lado, tu hermano de Gryffindor, por el otro, tú que perteneces a Slytherin, y que para colmo son casas enemigas.

–¿Qué harías tú?

–No lo sé. –Emma se rió por su respuesta y luego levantó los hombros.

Las dos caminaron hacia la barra donde antendía una muchacha de no más de veinte años. Una mujer muy bonita y con una sonrisa encantadora.

–Buenas tardes, niñas. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?

–Dos cervezas de mantequilla, Rosie.

–Enseguida, Emma. ¿Todo bien en la escuela?

–De maravilla. ¡oh! Te presento, ella es Jane… Potter. Es nueva de Bauxbauton.

Rosie, la observó detenidamente a los ojos. Jane no bajó su mirada y se encontró mirando a los ojos café de la mujer. Algo en ella le hacía tener recuerdos extraños. Como que ya había estado allí, ya había visto a esta muchacha, ya había escuchado su voz.

–Rosmerta. –Murmuró Jane antes de romper el enlace de miradas.

–Sí, pero todos me dicen Rosie.

Le entregó las bebidas a Emma y ambas se despidieron. El bar estaba casi repleto y había poco lugar donde sentarse.

–Veamos… –dijo Emma calculando dónde podían encontrar un pequeño lugar para disfrutar cómodamente de las bebidas.

–Vamos, por aquí.

Jane guió a su amiga hacia la entrada, la mesa de su hermano tenía, coincidentemente, dos sillas vacías.

–Janie. Te estábamos esperando.

–Gracias, James. –Se sentó junto a su hermano y presentó a Emma.

–Sí, escuchamos las maravillas de su magia. Es realmente buena en encantamientos.

–Gracias. –Sonrió Emma.

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin obsevaban a Jane como si tuviera dos ojos más de los normales.

–Si hay algo que desean preguntarme por Merlin, háganlo. ¡Que me estén mirando me pone nerviosa!

James sorprendió a todos con su exultante risa. Su hermana era hermosa, encantadora, y de muy poca paciencia. Eso, la hacía más devertida de lo que muchos pudieran pensar.

– Chicos, déjenla ya.

–Yo no sé, Prongs, pero… de verdad sabes que es de Slytherin ¿Verdad?

–Sí. Y ya les dije que es mi hermana…

–Pues mi hermano está en Slytherin y no nos dirigimos la palabra. ¿Cuál es tu punto exactamente?

Sirius había entrecerrado los ojos, como si sospechara de algo extraño. Pero Jane no dio importancia. Eran los amigos de James y eso les daba un gran valor. Pero entonces, James carraspeó su garganta e hizo que Jane dejara de sonreír para mirarlo. El chico señaló sus espaldas y Jane volteó a ver qué le estaba señalando.

Efectivamente, allí estaban saliendo los Slytherin de las Tres Escobas y estaban dirigiendo miradas asesinas a la mesa en donde ellos se encontraban.

–Parece como si les hubiéramos hechizado o algo.

–No, la verdad es que están celosos, al menos algunos de ellos. –Afirmó Emma. –Si notan bien, Cierto Slytherin está rojo de la envidia porque cierto Gryffindor goza de compartir la mesa con cierta Slytherin.

-¿Podrías dar nombres, Ravenclaw?

-Es Emma. Y me refería a Rosier.

Jane se giró lentamente para ver lo que su amiga estaba diciendo. En efecto, Rosier estaba muriéndose de la envidia. Sirius estaba del otro lado de ella, y la mesa era pequeña, lo que significaba que al menos sus codos se chocaban. Pero Jane no prestó mucha atención al joven Slytherin. Pues su mirada se concentró en la fría y distante mirada gris.

Inmediatamente volvió a su lugar y miró a su amiga. Emma le sonreía y Jane comprendió que en efecto, no era Rosier de quien Emma hablaba. Era de Lucius.

-En un comienzo se me dio a elegir entre mi familia y mi casa. – Dijo Jane en voz baja. – No creo que deba decidir empero. Mi familia y mi casa, mi casa también es mi familia. Es como si te dieran a elegir entre la familia materna o la paterna.

-En ese caso, yo he decidido ser huérfano. – Se rió Sirius, pero no había mucho sentimiento en la acción.

-tú tienes familia Sirius Black. Una prima, un tío…

-Pf. Si te refieres a Bellatrix y a…

-No, me refiero a Andrómeda y a tu tío Alphard Black. Además, sabes que puedes contar con los Potter, nosotros somos tu familia también.

-¿Cómo sabes de mi prima Andy?

Jane se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo sabía ella de Andromeda Black? No es que la hubiera escuchado nombrar antes, de hecho. No lo había hecho hasta que la escuchó decirlo a ella misma. James la observaba detenidamente, con los ojos entrecerrados. Jane se puso pálida de pronto y sentía la gran necesidad de salir de ese espacio que se había reducido de pronto, o de lo contrario se desmayaría.

-Creo que mamá la nombró alguna vez. – dijo de pronto James. – Y estoy seguro que papá nombró a Alphard, después de todo, fueron compañeros de escuela ¿no? Ambos fueron Gryffindor.

-Oh, sí. Mamá y papá estuvieron hablando de ello cuando volviste a casa para las vacaciones de verano. ¿Recuerdas? – De pronto todo volvía a so mente.

_Podía ver con claridad el living de la casa, las lámparas estaban a media luz y la chimenea iluminaba el ambiente, calentándolo al mismo tiempo. __Harrison Potter tenía su pipa de madera oscura y pulida en una mano, mientras que con la otra apretaba el tabaco._

_Recordaba el aroma del tabaco. Su padre siempre olía a tabaco y menta. Su madre, Marie, estaba sentada a su lado, lo observaba con una sonrisa tierna, llena de amor y devoción. Su taza de té era algo característico en ella. James estaba sentado en la alfombra frente al fuego. Contaba anécdotas de la escuela, de sus primeros días, de sus compañeros de cuarto. Sirius Black._

_-Oh. Sirius. Recuerdo al muchacho. Su Padre, Orion y yo somos primos lejanos. __Mi madre era Black, ¿saben? Se casó con su abuelo, Charlus Potter. Y yo me casé con su madre._

_-Un momento. – Un joven Jane entraba al living desde el umbral de la biblioteca. En su mano había un grueso libro de viejos mitos mágicos. - ¿quieres decir que eres familiar de los Black? _Los _Black._

_-Bueno sí. – Dijo su padre con una sonrisa._

_-Conocí a Andromeda Black una vez. Hace unos años. – Comentó su madre con voz queda. Solía hablar así, la voz suave y tierna. Nunca elevaba el tono, salvo con James._

_-Sí. Una Gryffindor como tu amigo, James. – Agregó Harrison. – fue desheredada poco después cuando se comprometió con un Gryffindor, hijo de muggles._

_-Lo peor de lo peor. – Bromeó Marie. Pero la verdad era esa._

_Los Black, los Malfoy y unas pocas familias más, se consideraban de la sangre más pura. Los Potter también lo eran porque a pesar de no dar importancia a ello, la mayoría de los hombres se casaban con mujeres de buena familia…._

Jane sonrió a su hermano, sin saber porqué, pero se sentía agradecida por su intervención. No había recordado eso hasta que James la trajo a colación y de pronto su recuerdo había sido tan vívido que le había asustado y extasiado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Recuerdas Jane? – La pregunta de su hermano fue un susurro esperanzado.

-Claro, recuerdo que estabas totalmente maravillado por las cosas que conociste y aprendiste ese semestre en Hogwarts y también recuerdo que, cuando mamá y papá nos dejaron solos, no parabas de decir…

Se detuvo ruborizada. Había recordado que eso no debía decirlo. Pero en lugar de escuchar a James quejándose por casi dejar salir un secreto, lo escuchó carcajearse. Tanto como un niño al que le hacen cosquillas.

La risa era tan contagiosa que Jane no pudo evitar reírse también y Emma le siguió, aunque Jane estaba segura que su amiga no tenía idea de qué se estaba riendo.

De pronto Emma se detuvo instantáneamente, moviéndose con violencia hacia delante y vertiendo la cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa. Jane volteó en ese momento para ver que los tan queridos Slytherin, miembros de su casa, habían golpeado con tanta fuerza la silla de Emma que había resultado en ese acto.

Remus ayudó rápidamente a Emma con un hechizo de aseo mientras que la muchacha se disculpaba por su torpeza, argumentando que había corrido la silla demasiado fuerte.

Jane sin embargo, se encontró con los rostros furibundos de James y Sirius. Ellos habían visto quién y como. Pero ella también lo había hecho. Y sabía era la única de esa mesa que podía confrontarlos. Bellatrix estaba alcanzando su límite de paciencia y Jane no iba a dejar que la chica siguiera hasta pasarlo.

Se puso de pie y con una disculpa se encaminó hacia la salida. Su hermano la llamó pero ella no se detuvo. Estaba embalada, convencida de que detendría a ese grupo y que los enfrentaría, le costara lo que le costara. Si terminaba siendo marginada en su propia casa entonces que así fuera. Pero no iba a perdonarlos, a ninguno, incluso Lucius.

Los vio caminando por la calle principal. Reían y bromeaban como si nada hubiera sucedido. Eso encendió más la ira de Jane. Aceleró su paso hasta estar a la distancia de un brazo. Estiró y tomó el brazo de la persona que tenía más cerca… Bellatrix.

El tiempo se detuvo, el lugar se volvió totalmente ajeno a ella. No podía ver nada más que el rostro de Bellatrix y su gesto de pura y malvada satisfacción. Algo en ese rostro, en ese gesto la petrificó un instante.

Su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle pero más que un dolor físico, era un recuerdo de un insoportable dolor. Se vio rodeada por fuego, algo que parecía ser látigos de fuego que intentaba golpearla. Y una risa. Una risa malvada de fondo, de una mujer… que entre risas, golpes y torturas le preguntaba qué había sacado.

Pero no recordaba haber sacado nada de ningún lado. Y el dolor se intensificaba. La risa y la euforia… el dolor… el deseo de que todo acabe, como fuera posible… el deseo de la muerte…

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?

La voz de Bellatrix la hizo volver al presente y notó que solo había pasado un instante, menos, porque la muchacha aún se estaba girando para verla de lleno. Y allí fue cuando reaccionó. Jane cerró el puño con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillo se tornaron blancos y luego, con el mismo puño, le golpeó la cara. Directo a la nariz, y con tanta fuerza que sangre estaba comenzando a brotar de ella.

Bellatrix dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y cayó en el camino con tierra y hojas, producto de finales del Otoño. Rápidamente Jano sacó su varita y apuntó a Bellatrix. No parecía que alguien estuviera dispuesto a interceder, ni siquiera Lucius que se había alejado y se había colocado más cerca de Jane. Ella no quiso prestar atención a ello. Lo que sí notó, en lo más profundo de su ser, es que cada ojo estaba clavado en ese momento en ellas dos. Genial, un espectáculo.

-Ponte de pie. – Gruñó con los dientes apretados.

Bellatrix le respondió con un grito ahogado de furia. Intentó ponerse de pie y abalanzarse contra Jane al mismo tiempo, pero ella reaccionó antes y con la varita le lanzó un hechizo mudo que la hizo volar y volver a sentarse en el suelo.

-¡Maldita perra!

-De pie. – Exigió y Bellatrix se vio obedeciendo. – Ahora vas a escucharme bien Black.

-¡No! – Lanzó un hechizo con su varita, un tonto expelliarmus.

-_Protego_, te estoy hablando, y vas a escuchar. _Paralisis_

Bellatrix quedó con su brazo quieto.

-¡Déjame ir! – los gritos eran aturdidores y por un segundo Jane recordó otro grito. _¡Qué te has llevado, sangre sucia!_

-Quiero que comprendas algo ahora.

La levantó con su varita hasta que los pies de Bellatrix estuvieron a unos cinco centímetros de suelo. La hizo girar tan rápido que cuando la detuvo creyó que vomitaría en cualquier segundo. La dejó caer en el suelo con abandono.

-Ahora sí, vas a escuchar. Tu reinado en la escuela terminó. ¿Escuchaste? No voy a dejar que maltrates a nadie más, ni a un Gryffindor, ni a un Ravenclaw, ni a un Hufflepuff. Ni tampoco a un Slytherin. Me importa muy poco… y presta atención, demasiado poco cuál es tu nombre, tu apellido o procedencia.

Hizo un simple movimiento de varita sin decir palabra y se volteó, una multitud de alumnos observaban atónitos. Pero entonces escuchó la exclamación de Lucius, que la llamaba hasta con temor. Jane volteó para ver que Bellatrix tenía la varita en alto, dispuesta a maldecirla y Jane supo qué maldición saldría de su boca y Varita.

-¡No! – Levantó su varita…

-Cru…

-¡Repelius! – Gritó con tanta ferocidad que una onda de energía se desprendió de ella, haciendo volar un par de metros a Bellatrix, y haciendo retroceder unos cuantos pasos a los demás, que se encontraban más cerca. – Accio varita.

En cuanto la varita de Bellatrix estuvo en su mano, se acercó con paso decidido. Se arrodilló junto a ella y escuchó algunos que se acercaban, pero no se detuvo a ver quiénes.

-Te maldigo Bellatrix Black. – Murmuró, pero supo que los que estaban cerca la oirían. – Te maldigo a una vida de desastre y dolor.

-¡Ja! Voy a agarrarte… un día…

-Te maldigo. – Volvió a decir en el mismo tono de voz. E increíblemente, Bellatrix comenzó a temer a esas palabras. – Te maldigo… Estarás atada a un futuro sin futuro. Encerrada hasta la locura en un mundo de oscuridad, te carcomerá por dentro y no podrás identificarte ya más en el espejo. Te harás vieja, y tu belleza va a perderse mientras tú mueres de a poco en una celda. Cometerás el error más grande, seguir un ideal absurdo y destinado a morir a manos de un niño. Y… - Se puso de pie y desde la altura, con grandeza y superioridad agregó. – vas a morir a manos de lo que más odias. Un traidor a la pureza de la sangre.

Sin más se volteó, encontrándose con los ojos totalmente abiertos de Lucius Malfoy.

-Y si alguien de ustedes decide que casualmente quiere ponerse en mi contra para no temer a la ira de Bellatrix, solo recuerden que mi ira puede ser peor que la de ella y… obviamente soy más rápida con la varita. – volvió a mirarla de reojo, aún en el suelo, y se alejó.

Pido disculpas por algunos errores que note o me hicieron notar...

Bellatrix está casada o va a casarse con Rodolphus y yo escribí que era su hermano Rabastan. a partir de ahora será correctamente...

no conozco los nombres de los padres de James... por lo, obviamente son inventados... también inventé lo del parentezco, sé que leí algo acerca de que había algo de Black en los Potter, pero en fin...

de encontrar algun otro error, por favor hacerlo saber, yo lo corrijo rápidamente..

gracias a todos, y saludos

IVITA BLACK


	6. Chapter 6

Del otro lado del espejo

**Capítulo ****5**

Jane estaba sentada frente a la chimenea. No recordaba cómo había regresado al castillo, cómo había entrado a la sala común y ni cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentada. La adrenalina se le había escurrido, abandonado su cuerpo y ahora sentía frío. Por todo lo que es sagrado, se había enfrentado a Bellatrix y estaba esperando las consecuencias. En cualquier momento la chica entraría, con su orgulloso caminar, con su mirada llena de odio y su varita en alto. Esta vez no sería más rápida. No sabía ni donde tenía si varita en ese momento.

Efectivamente la puerta se abrió de pronto, Jane, a pesar de que su conciencia le impedía recordar algo, su inconsciente le gritaba que tomara su varita y se defendiera como siempre lo había hecho. El problema es que no recordaba tampoco ese _siempre_.

En cuanto la puerta de la sala común golpeó contra la pared de piedra, Jane saltó de su lugar, varita en posición de ataque y sus cinco sentidos a todo dar, esperando el gripo de guerra de Bellatrix. Pero no llegó.

En el umbral estaba Lucius. El cabello un poco desarreglado, la túnica arrugada y corrida de lugar, se podía ver que tenía una película de sudor en la frente y respiraba con dificultad. En un par de zancadas el chico la alcanzó y la rodeó con los brazos. Era un abrazo que ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que recibiría de él, y estaba segura que Lucius estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Pero no importaba.

Jane le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y lo atrajo más hacia ella, y lo escuchó suspirar y relajarse. Este era el Lucius secreto, _su_ Lucius, el humano.

-Por Melín. – murmuró.

La separó unos centímetros como para cerciorarse que era ella y de que estaba bien, y volvió a estrecharla contra su pecho.

-Lucius…

-Iba… iba a arrojarte un _Cruciatus_. – Murmuró más bajo que antes. Como si la sola idea de pronunciar esas palabras podía hacerlas realidad.

-Pero no lo hizo. – Respondió ella con suavidad.

-La próxima vez puede que no tengas tanta suerte… duermes en el mismo cuarto.

-Eso puede arreglarse.

Pero no estaba segura de ello. Tal vez Dumbledore no vaya a cambiarla de habitación, aún con testigos de lo ocurrido, para todos, ella era quien atacó a Bellatrix y no a la inversa. Y es que, así había sido. Lucius pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo pues suspiró despacio y se alejó.

-No puedo dejar que te haga algo. Que nadie te haga algo…

-Lucius puedo defenderme sola.

-No siempre.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la escalera que daba al cuarto de los chicos, pero en lugar de dirigirse al que posiblemente era el de séptimo, se encaminó hacia otra puerta. Jane quiso detenerlo, tirando de su propia mano pero la fuerza de Lucius era mayor y él, con un solo tirón, hizo que ella continuar el paso.

Abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar. Ese era el dormitorio del premio anual, el dormitorio de Lucius Malfoy.

-Por ahora te quedarás aquí, hasta que podamos hablar con Dumbledore…

-No, Lucius. No puedo. Va contra las reglas y además…

Jane no pudo seguir.

Lucius la estaba besando…

Nunca la habían besado de esa forma, nunca la habían hecho sentir de esa forma… nunca…

Las cálidas manos de Lucius estaban sobre sus mejillas, tan delicadamente le sostenía el rostro que se estremeció por el contacto. El roce de sus labios era suave, pero firme, como si no aceptara un no como respuesta y Jane sabía perfectamente que a partir de este momento no podría decirle que no a nada que él quisiera de ella. La tenía… la tenía para siempre y solo era un beso.

Se separaron lentamente, aún Lucius sin soltarle las mejillas. Jane no pudo evitar dejar salir el aire de sus pulmones hasta sentir que le quemaban, solo entonces volvió a tomar aire.

-No quiero que nada te suceda. ¿Puedes entender eso, obstinada slytherin?

-Depende. – murmuró. - ¿Cuál de los dos Lucius me está hablando?

Sintió que los labios de Lucius volvían a rozarle los de ella, pero esta vez fugazmente. Y luego le respondió.

-El tuyo.

...

_-Mira Jane, tu nuevo hermano. James._

_Una niña de tres años miraba de puntas de pie al bebé que dormía en la cuna de madera. Tenía el ceño fruncido._

_-No papi. Este no puede ser Jamie._

_-Claro que sí hijita. – Decía un hombre de unos treinta años. Acariciaba el cabello castaño de su hija con adoración e intentaba no reír ante el gesto de confusión de la niña. - ¿Por qué dices que no es?_

_-No puedo jugar con él, papi. Mami me dijo que iba a poder jugar con él cuando naciera…_

_Hizo un puchero y el hombre la tomó en brazos, besando sus mejillas coloradas. _

_-Amor mío. James es muy pequeño aún, pero lo que mami quiso decir es que, cuando él crezca__, tu y él podrán jugar todo el tiempo que quieran. Pero ahora solo tiene un par de días. – la acercó para que viera al bebe desde más arriba. Desde los brazos de papá. – Por ahora, tu trabajo… y es uno muy importante… - Jane asintió seria. – Es cuidarlo y quererlo, para que cuando sea mayor él sea un niño feliz como tú._

_-Pero… ¿Quién me cuidó a mi cuando yo era de dos días?_

_Esa pregunta hizo que Harrison contuviera una vez más la risa. _

_-Cuando tú _tenias_ dos días de vida, cielito. Tu mami y yo te cuidábamos. Pero James es muy afortunado porque no solo va a tener el cariño de mamá y papá como tuviste tú, también va a tener el tuyo. – Harrison adivinó la pregunta de la niña y agregó. – Y como tú no tuviste un hermano mayor para que cuide de ti, ahora tienes un hermano menor para que te acompañe y para que juegue contigo… y ¿quieres saber un secreto?_

_La pequeña Jane asintió preocupada. _

_-Cuando crezca, él va a cuidar de ti como tú de él. _

_Esa explicación pareció tranquilizar a Jane que sonrió a su padre y lo abrazó por el cuello. Luego volvió a mirar a su hermanito y chasqueó la lengua._

_-Es feo. _

_Harrison no pudo evitar reír esta vez._

...

Jane estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro para un trabajo de DCAO cuando tuvo ese recuerdo. Sonrió ante los sentimientos de amor.

Últimamente estaba teniendo más recuerdos de los que creía posible, pero no eran los que Dumbledore buscaba, al parecer. Porque había ido a verlo cuando comenzó a tenerlo y el anciano le dijo que eso estaba bien pero que necesitaba algo más, recuerdos que ella no podía brindarle cada vez que le diera la gana.

Había descubierto que, cuando tenía esos episodios, los que Dumbledore esperaba ansioso, Jane perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Se dejaba arrastrar por ellos y no sabía como volver al mundo real.

Había tenido uno cuando se enfrentó a Bellatrix en Hogsmead, hacía un par de semanas. Y otro unos días atrás. Pero de ese aún no le había hablado a Dumbledore. A ese le tenía pánico.

Cerró los ojos e intentó recordarlo una vez más, con cuidado, aferrándose a la mesa de la biblioteca para no perderse del todo…

_Los gritos había cesado, el humo se dispersaba de a poco, el temor, sin embargo, seguía latente… protagonista._

_La noche había traído temor a gran escala, y sabía que muchos, si no todos, había huido a refugiarse pero ella había corrido a la otra dirección. Había corrido hacia el peligro no de él. La desesperación podía superar al miedo. En esa ocasión el temor había sido doblemente porque la desesperación se había unido a él, duplicándolo. _

_Sentía que buscaba algo, alguien, pero no sabía dónde estaba y eso le estaba haciendo perder la cordura y las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar. De pronto en el cielo vio un dibujo extraordinario… y terrorífico. La_ marca tenebrosa…

Ya no había querido seguir con el recuerdo, y la primera vez que lo tuvo Lucius estuvo allí para traerla de vuelta. Ese recuerdo la espantó tanto que se aferró a Lucius tan fuerte que al chico le tembló la voz tratando de contenerla.

Esa noche ella había dormido con él en la gran cama de su cuarto. Lucius la abrazó, protegiéndola de todas las cosas que existían y las que no, pero Jane no podía sentirse del todo segura, esa marca le daba piel de gallina. Sabía que era algo malo, algo muy malo. Y Lucius Malfoy no le daba total seguridad con respecto a ello.

Un sonido la hizo detenerse y volver de lleno al mundo real. Se encontraba sola, era de noche y estaba sola. Eso no era bueno cuando tenías a Bellatrix Langtrange de enemiga.

-¿Langstrange? – Se dijo a si misma.

¿De dónde había sacado eso? Era Bellatrix _Black_. Sacudió la cabeza y giró en su eje, buscando el motivo del sonido, pero no encontró nada.

Hizo un recorrido mental de sus compañeros de casa. Lucius estaba entrenando con Rosier y Sabastian. Salomon estaba castigado por un mal funcionamiento de varitas en Encantamientos y Bellatrix… no sabía dónde diablos estaba Bellatrix, lo que quería decir que probablemente la chica estuviera asechándola.

Jane tragó despacio y sacó su varita de la manga de su túnica, alguien le había dicho que era más facil llevarla allí cuando te encontrabas en constante peligro, inesperadamente. Dejó el libro de donde lo había sacado y se giró sin hacer ruido. Si lograba salir de allí en silencio entonces el camino de regreso sería más fácil.

De pronto los estantes de la bilbioteca se multiplicaron, se hicieron más y mas altos hasta que ella no pudo alcanzar a ver el último estante. Los libros cambiaron de color y forma, a esferzas traslúcidas y brillantes. El terror se apoderó de ella. Se le coló en los huesos hasta aturdirla.

No estaba sola, de eso podía percartarse. Había otras cinco personas con ella pero no podía reconocerlas, todos le daban la espalda. Dos de cabello colorado, un muchacho más alto que ella y una niña. Otra niña de largo cabello rubio, y dos muchacho morochos. ¿Quiénes eran? Quería preguntarles pero el miedo la paralizaba. Sabía quienes venían. _Quien_ venía. La risa llena de locura y crueldad retumbó entre ellos. Los chicos se acercaron más a ella haciendo que su espalda diera contra los estantes.

Algo la distrajo por un momento. Una de las esferas brillaba más que las demás. A su lado derecho, a un brazo dedistancia. Jane se acercó para leer lo que decía la placa que acompañaba la esfera.

_S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D._

_Señor de las Tinieblas y (?) Harry Potter_

¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Harry Potter? ¿Su padre? Pero él no era Harry… era _Harrison._

Un grupo de personas se acercó a ellos, altos, adultos. Estaban cubiertos por tunicas negras y máscaras con forma de calavera. Temió por su vida y por las de los demás. Pero entonces los chicos dieron un hechizo al mismo tiempo y las esferzas se cayeron al suelo rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos.

-Corre. – Escuchó que le decía a su izquierda. Se giró para ver al colorado pero no tenía rostro.

-Corre. – A su derecha uno de los chicos de cabello oscuro, le había susurrado. Tampoco tenía rostro.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Corre Hermione, Corre!

Un golpe, y la claridad se volvió otra vez oscuridad. Los estantes volvieron a sus tamaños y los libros a sus formas. Era de noche, estaba en la biblioteca y Bellarix se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo.

Un susurro le atravesó la mente, como si alguien le estuviera hablando desde la nada, y solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

-Corre Hermione. No dejes que Bellatrix te atrape.

Sus instintos se accionaron. Sus piernas se pusieron en marcha y su mente en funcionamiento. Un hechizo bien colocado hizo que la mesa se volteara y la protegiera del que iba a recibir de parte de Bellatrix. Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la salida, pero la puerta se cerró de pronto. Con otro movimiento de varita la puerta se abrió de golpe, chocando contra la pared y Jane salió corriendo. Bellatrix no la perseguía, pero ella no se detuvo hasta alcanzar la escalinata hacia la salida del colegio.

Siguió corriendo hasta el bosque prohibido. Escuchaba que alguien la llamaba pero no se detuvo. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro y por todo lo que era sagrado, el bosque le parecía más seguro que la oficina de Dumbledore… _Graup._

No paró hasta alcanzar un claro, donde pudo ver las estrellas. ¿Cuál era la razón por la que se sentía segura en el bosque prohibido, de todos los lugares en Hogwarts?

_Hermione_

Otra vez ese susurro. La voz un chico. Se giró pero no encontró nada.

_Hermione_.

Sintió que le susurraban en el oído y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La temperatura comenzó a subir, el comienzo del invierno abandó su puesto y dio lugar a la primavera. Pero algo estaba mal, otra vez el temor.

Vio que una sombra negra sobrevolaba el claro, y luego otra y otra. Escuchó gritos de un joven, que llamaba a otra persona.

-¡Hermione! Vamos Hermione ayúdame.

-Harry yo… - Escuchó Jane en un tono tan bajo que casi le pareció un susurro.

_¿Harry?_

Jane se adelantó despacio. Estaba cerca de un pequeño arrollo dentro del bosque. Los árboles eran llenos y casi le dificultaba la visión. Se acercó más, y con ello ahogó un grito.

Un dementor pasó delante de ella, tan cerca que casi pudo verle los labios. Pero los dementores no se fijaban en ella, no, estaban muy ocupados atacando a esos dos chicos y… a un hombre desmallado.

Jane sacó su varita e intentó hacer su patronum, nada salió. _Piensa en algo feliz._

-Piensa en algo feliz, Hermione. – Escuchó que decía el chico. _Ese_ _nombre_…

-Harry lo siento. – La muchacha se estaba dando porvencida. – No… no puedo.

-Hermione vamos, hay que proteger a Sirius… van a matarlo.

Pero la chica ya no respondía, estaba en el suelo, desmayada, junto al hombre que ese tal Harry había llamado Sirius.

-Expectro patronum… expectro… expectro…

El hechizo era cada vez más débil y los dementores cada vez más. Jane sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Necesitaba ayudar pero su varita no parecía estar funcionando. De pronto un ciervo rey plateado apareció del otro lado del lago y atacó a los dementores, destruyéndolos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-¿James? – murmuró Jane.

Se alejó de su lugar e intentó rodear el arrollo. Si ese era James ¿Qué quería decir todo esto? La luz del patronum era deslumbrante, cegadora pero Jane se obligó a seguir adelante. Alcanzó el otro lado del arrollo pero un escalofrío helado le recorrió el cuerpo. De espaldas a ella estaba James, acariciando el ciervo plateado. Un poco más atrás había una chica que estaba cuidando un hipogrifo. _¿Un hipogrifo?_

-No era mi padre, Hermione. – Dijo el chico aún dándole la espalda a ella y a la chica.

-No. – Respondió su compañera.

Se aceró al chico y Jane pudo ver su rostro. Cabello castaño y un tanto enmarañado. No tenía más de trece o catorce años. En su rostro había nostalgia y tristeza.

-Vamos Harry. Hay que salvar a Sirius Black.

Cuando ambos se voltearon Jane no pudo concebir la visión. Era James pero… sus ojos no eran los de él… eran los de…

No llegó a terminar su pensamiento. Cayó al suelo, desmayada, y un dolor agudo en su brazo y hombro derecho.

...

Jane despertó con la claridad del día sobre su rostro, en una cama que no era la suya, pero otra vez, hacía al menos dos semanas que no dormía en la propia. Aunque eso no iba a decírselo a Dumbledore.

Su brazo le dolía de una forma descomunal y sintió pena por Harry y todas sus heridas… ¿Harry?

-Harry. – dijo en voz alta. Aunque sonaba grave y seca.

Trató de tragar pero no había mucho que hiciera para aliviar la sequedad de su garganta. Un dolor punzante atacó entonces su cabeza. Harry… Harry… _Harry_… ¡HARRY!

-¡Harry!

De un salto se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia el pasillo. Harry la necesitaba, estaban atrapados en la mansión Malfoy… Ron estaba allí también y… ¿Luna? ¿Acaso Luna había estado encerrada allí?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada en su mente? Porque estaba segura que esto era eso. Su mente se había encargado de proyectar sus momentos en Hogwarts para que no sufriera de los dolorosos Cruciatus que Bellatrix le había proferido, mientras reía y preguntaba donde estaba lo que habían sacado de la bóveda.

-Jane.

No volteó a ver quien hablaba, esto era su imaginación, su mente protegiéndola. Pero… ¿no debería de haberla enviado a un lugar donde ella pudiera estar rodeada de las personas que más quería y que la querían por igual? A un Hogwarts donde Dumbledore estaba vivo, donde Harry y Ron pasaban sus tardes con ella frente al lago, donde ella era de la casa de Gryffindor…

Un brazo la detuvo y por un momento creyó que caería de bruces al suelo. Pero no llegó, esa misma persona la sostuvo de la cintura y la atrajo para él… sabía que era un él, por el fornido cuerpo, la fuerza de sus brazos, y el aroma masculino.

-Jane. ¿Qué pasó? Saliste corriendo de la enfermería como una loca.

Esa voz la tranquilizaba de una manera única. Se dejó llevar por un momento. Aunque no fuera Jane, aunque no fuera Ron… aunque no supiera quién era la que la calmaba de tal forma.

Los brazos se aflojaron y las manos dejaron la cintura de ella para subir lentamente hasta su rostro. Pasando por los costados de su torso, y acariciando levemente ambos costados de sus pechos.

Unos ojos grises que para cualquiera hubieran sido fríos, la miraban con amor y preocupación. Amor…

-Jane, ¿Qué tienes? Ángel…

Lo notó entonces… era Lucius Malfoy quien la trataba con ternura… quien le estaba diciendo _Ángel_. Y ella se estaba dejando seducir por él. ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo? Pero esos ojos… esas manos sobre su rostro y… recordaba los besos que había compartido con él, como si fueran de otra vida pero al mismo tiempo tan cercanos a ella.

-Mal… Lucius. Necesito ver a Dumbledore.

-Sí, te acompaño… tengo que hablar con él sobre…

-¡No! Quiero decir, mejor voy yo ahora y us… tú vas después. Tengo unas cosas que decirle que son de suma urgencia y…

Lucius la miró un momento. Su expresión de preocupación y adoración cambió a la de una máscara que nada reflejaba. La máscara perfecta que ella había conocido desde su segundo año. La misma que llevaba muchas veces Draco.

-De acuerdo… - dio un paso atrás, liberándola de sus manos y ella se sintió sola y con frío. – nos veremos en la sala común o en el almuerzo.

Sin más dio un paso más y se giró hacia el otro lado. Lo había ofendido, o lastimado o… no importaba. Necesitaba ver a Dumbledore para que la ayudara a salir de allí. Tenía que volver con Ron y Harry, ayudarlos a terminar con el terror de Voldemort para siempre.

En su camino hacia la sala común, no podía evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de lástima y arrepentimiento de cómo le había hablado a Lucius.

-Por Merlín, Hermione. Es Lucius Malfoy del que estamos hablando.


	7. Chapter 7

Del otro lado del espejo

**Capítulo ****6**

Salió de la oficina de Dumbledore más mareada de lo que creyó posible. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía tanto que creía que en cualquier momento el piso sería lo que más cerca vería. Le había dicho todo, todo lo que recordaba pero le parecía extraño que, siendo un producto de su imaginación, Dumbledore no lo supiera ya.

Aún así, Hermione le contó acerca de Voldemort, de Harry, de los merodeadores… la traición. Todo lo que sabía por Harry o por haberlo leído, todo se lo había contado y ahora…

− ¿ahora qué?

Dumbledore le dijo que no sabía cómo hacerla regresar, y que temía que estuviera delirando. Esto no era un juego, le había dicho. Esto no era su mente haciéndola una mala pasada. Esto era la realidad, ella había venido desde el futuro.

−Eso es imposible. –Se quejó tocándose la cabeza.

Tenía recuerdos encontrados. Algunos como Hermione Granger, otros como Jane Potter. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Qué le había hecho Dumbledore?

−Jane… Hermione. –se corrigió. –Me temo que algo sucedió contigo en aquel ataque. Pero te aseguro que esto no es tu mente engañándote.

−Señor…

−Hermione. Si tu mente te mintiera, te estuviera resguardando del dolor, ¿no crees que estarías en otro lado?

−Eso es lo que yo pensé, exactamente.

− ¿Sabías entonces los nombre de los abuelos de tu amigo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

−Pude haberlos leído en algún sitio.

− ¿Por qué hacerte pasar por la tía de tu amigo? ¿Por qué no hacerte regresar a los tiempos donde no tenías que enfrentarte a Voldemort? No sé, cuando aún no sabías que eras bruja.

−Supongo que, porque no tuve una buena niñez.

−Piénsalo, Hermione. –dijo, e hizo una pausa antes de agregar. –he llamado a tus padres… a los Potter. Vendrán por ti mañana. No creí que despertarías así, solo…

− ¿Quién me encontró en el bosque?

−tu hermano.

− ¿Qué hacía James allí?

Dumbledore levantó los hombros. Pero su rostro sabía, él sabía qué había estado haciendo James.

−Ve y descansa un poco, Hermione… aunque supongo que sería mejor que continuaras usando Jane.

−Jane es mi segundo nombre, señor.

Así que, ahora se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, decidiéndose a dónde ir. Debía ir a su sala común, a descansar, tal y como se lo había dicho Dumbledore, pero… ¿Slytherin? No quería ir a esa mazmorra. Quería estar en la torre más alta de Hogwarts, en la sala común de Gryffindor. Pero no podía, no había forma alguna que pudiera pasar la noche en la torre.

−Ay, Hermione, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Pero en cuanto terminó de decir esas palabras, una idea se le formó en su mente. No podía ir a la sala común de Gryffindor _en_ la torre, pero sí podía ir a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Sonriendo emprendió el camino hacia el cuarto piso, con sus pasos tan ligeros que si deseaba apresurarse estaría corriendo.

Estaba a tan solo dos corredores del pasillo cuando comenzó a correr. Sin importarle absolutamente nada, aceleró hasta que alcanzó el tapiz en la pared. Pasó tres veces frente a él, deseando con todo su ser el lugar que anhelaba en ese momento. A la tercera vez, la puerta comenzó a materializarse y en cuanto la hubo visto en todo su esplendor Hermione entró y se encerró allí.

Las luces, las paredes, los muebles… incluso la chimenea. Hermione no pudo evitar sollozar. Hacía tiempo que no veía la sala común de Gryffindor.

−Desearía que Harry y Ron estuvieran aquí. –Pensó, pero sabía que la sala de los requerimientos no podía ofrecer personas, solo lugares, _cosas_ físicas.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón de dos cuerpos, frente al fuego, y allí cerró los ojos. Mañana los Potter, sus padres vendrían por ella. Tendría que hablar con ellos y agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por ella, pero tampoco estaba segura de poder decirles la verdad, la que le dijo a Dumbledore. ¿Cómo iba a decirles que su hijo, su único hijo, sería asesinado a manos de Voldemort, alguien que para estos tiempos apenas estaba comenzando a surgir entre las bocas de algunos magos; pero que lo peor de todo, James moriría porque uno de sus mejores amigos lo traicionó?

Hermione se recostó en el mullido sillón y miró al fuego, como fascinada por su danza. En su periferia, sin embargo, notó que algo sucedía, algo cambiaba, aparecía…

Miró rápidamente hacia su derecha, la mesa junto al sillón que hasta segundos atrás no tenía nada, ahora era decorada con un portarretratos.

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y ella no hizo nada para impedirlas. Allí, en ese retrato estaban sus amigos, estaban los chicos del ED, en una fotografía tomada por la cámara de Dennis Creevey. Estaban sudorosos, despeinados y sus ropas mal acomodadas, pero estaban satisfechos. Esa mirada de superación, de logro, de orgullo en cada uno de ellos era algo que no podía entenderse si no se había sentido antes. Y todos ellos, en esa fotografía estaban orgullosos de sí mismos.

En el centro, Harry con un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione mientras que Ron tenía su propio brazo sobre el hombro de Harry. Los tres amigos, inseparables hasta en los últimos momentos…

¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Dónde estarán Ron y Harry? Tenía miedo porque en su ser sentía que no estaba en su mente. No estaba perdida en su imaginación. Esto era muy real… con esos pensamientos, Hermione se quedó totalmente dormida, frente al fuego cálido, con su cuerpo en la sala común de Gryffindor y su mente en dos Gryffindor en particular.

...

Una mano suave le acarició el rostro con ternura. Ella se acercó a la caricia sin abrir los ojos. Una vez más, volvieron a acariciarla, esta vez corriendo unos cabellos de su rostro. Hermione abrió despacio los ojos para encontrarse con unos grises que la observaban fijamente.

−Buenos días, Ángel. –murmuró el dueño de esos ojos.

De pronto aquella expresiva mirada llena de amor cambió por una de pavor y desconcierto. Lucius Malfoy tenía la mirada detenida en ella, sus ojos muy abiertos y llenos de miedo. No tardó un segundo en escuchar la risa endemoniada de Bellatrix de fondo haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara, cerrando con fuerza sus párpados y gritando a la par.

−Ángel, Jane… ¡Jane!

Lucius la tomó de los brazos y la sacudió hasta que Hermione dejó de gritar. Lo miraba, empero, con miedo dibujado en todo su rostro, un terror tal que Lucius se vio en la necesidad de soltarla, aunque le doliera perder el contacto.

−Jane −Murmuró tan bajo él que a ella se le hizo difícil reconocerle la voz.

Hermione observó detenidamente al hombre frente a ella. No, no era un hombre… era un muchacho, con sus dudas y convicciones… como Draco. Ahora que lo miraba bien, se parecía tanto a Draco que le pareció imposible. Pero Draco nunca la hubiera tratado con suavidad y ternura, él no había aprendido nada de eso, y si lo pensaba mejor, Lucius Malfoy tampoco lo hubiera hecho… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

−Lo lamento. –murmuró ella.

− ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó seriamente. –Jane, ¿qué está pasando?

−No lo sé…

Miró a su alrededor y no pudo encontrar ni un solo vestigio de la sala de Gryffindor, sin embargo, se encontraban en la alcoba de una muchacha, obviamente por los colores pasteles. Ella, a pesar de nunca haber estado allí, reconoció el lugar. Era el cuarto de… era su cuarto, el de Jane Potter.

− ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Lucius miró a otro lado, a cualquier lado menos a Hermione y esto, por algún motivo, fastidio a la chica aún más. Con paso firme se acercó a él y se plantó de frente, esperando una respuesta honesta y en su rostro.

−Como me encontraste. –Repitió ella.

−Le pregunté a los retratos. − ¿Ahora era él el enfadado?

Hermione resopló por la respuesta de él. No era justo que estuviera enfadado. Era ella quien debería de estarlo. Lucius la miró con el ceño fruncido y a punto de discutirle algo cuando ella habló.

−No tienes ningún derecho de estar enfadado. Se supone que… ¡Agh! Ni yo sé ya que se supone nada… pero debiste evitar… ¡AH! Me vuelves loca…

−Estaba preocupado por ti. Pero es obvio que no puedo estarlo ¿verdad? ¡No, uno no debe preocuparse cuando la novia de uno se encuentra en la enfermería inconsciente! Pero claro, yo como iba a saberlo… de hecho, no estoy nada orgulloso de haber recurrido a los retratos para saber dónde diablos estabas porque no fuiste capaz de decírmelo!

− ¿novia?

Esa fue la única palabra que resonaba en la mente de Hermione. Ella no podía ser la novia de un Malfoy, mucho menos de Lucius que le doblaba la edad, que podía ser su padre que… era tan apuesto cuando estaba consternado y que le hablaba tan dulcemente para despertarla y que… tenía su misma edad.

Se suponía que Hermione era compañera del hijo de Lucius, se suponía que eran enemigos, se suponía que debía odiarlo, pero lo único que estaba ocurriendo ahora eran sus tremendas ganas de besarlo.

−Lo siento.

−Deja de lamentar tanto, Jane. Quiero saber qué demonios sucede contigo. ¿Cómo es que apareciste desmayada en el bosque prohibido?

−Estaba… − ¿Estaba huyendo de un recuerdo? Eso no era muy razonable… pero… ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle? – Estaba huyendo… de… Bellatrix.

− ¿Qué quieres decir?

−Me atacó en la biblioteca…

Estaba apenada por esto, no le gustaba decir que alguien, alguien como Bellatrix la había atacado, pero otra vez, lo último que recordaba como Hermione era que esa misma mujer le enviaba una maldición tras otra.

Inmediatamente, Lucius la envolvió en un abrazo que la consoló hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. La tranquilizó de una manera especial, de una manera única que no había sentido nunca. Ella se aferró a él con tanta desesperación que le fue imposible respirar, y aún así no se soltó. Lucius no comprendió tal necesidad pero la abrazó aún más.

−Mis padres vendrán por mi hoy. – Murmuró en el pecho de él.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para separarse.

− ¿Por qué te vas?

−Están preocupados por mí. Mi accidente a principio de año, y ahora este… desmayo.

− ¿Les dirás sobre Bellatrix?

−Aun no lo sé.

−Solo… haz lo que creas necesario, pero supongo que, no se…

−sí, es difícil saber qué hacer.

Sin previo aviso, sin meditarlo siquiera, Hermione se puso en puntas de pie y besó a Lucius en los labios. Despacio, esperando una reacción de él. Pensó que quizá la rechazaría, en su fuero interno sabía que no lo haría. Sabía que la besaría con más énfasis, con más fervor. Y ella, no se negó a dejarse llevar.

Esos labios que la volvían loca como Jane, ahora parecían tener el mismo efecto como Hermione. Esos brazos que la consentían y protegían como Jane, ahora la envolvían apasionadamente, como Hermione o como Jane, o como cualquier otra persona, no podía negar que esos brazos cálidos, que esos labios suaves, que esos suspiros profundos, la hacía derretirse.

Las manos de Lucius pasaban con suavidad por la espalda de Hermione, acariciándola con ternura. Desde sus hombros, hasta llegar a la cadera. Dejó sus manos allí, cerrándose apenas en los contornos de Hermione, mientras el beso no, los besos, se iban acercando ya a apasionados arranques de lujuria.

Hermione dio un paso atrás, Lucius uno hacia delante. El beso siguiendo su curso, las manos de él en la cadera de Hermione. Los brazos de Hermione alrededor del cuello de Lucius.

Otro paso hacia atrás, seguido de otro hacia delante de él. Las manos de Lucius la guiaban a retroceder, ella no se negaba. De pronto, los cálidos dedos de Lucius encontraron la base del sweater de Hermione, y casi imperceptiblemente, comenzaron a deslizarse por debajo de la tela, encontrando piel, tibia piel, suave piel.

Hermione se estremeció al contacto. El beso continuaba. No había nada en la mente de ellos más que aquel que se encontraban besando.

No se dieron cuenta, o tal vez, no conscientemente, pero las piernas de Hermione chocaron con el borde de la cama, de su cama. Para entonces, una de las manos de Lucius acariciaba el vientre de Hermione con la palma, con los dedos. No podía dejar de tocar su piel, y un pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente. Necesitaba probarla.

Dejó los labios de Hermione, recibiendo una diminuta queja de parte de ella. Pero pronto fue reemplazada por un gemido ahogado, solo cuando Lucius comenzó a besar el cuello de Hermione casi con la misma voracidad con que le había besado en los labios.

Mientras tanto, subía ahora ambas manos, por la espalda de ella, por su piel, arrastrando el sweater hacia arriba.

−Merlín. – murmuró ella en una voz casi inaudible.

Lucius sonrió sobre la piel de Hermione, pero siguió besándola, ya no era suficiente, quería mas… necesitaba más.

Ella hizo un inhumano esfuerzo para alejarse de Lucius, quería verle el rostro, saber qué estaba pensando. Pero solo pudo ver lujuria, pasión y amor en esos ojos grises que estaban nublados por los sentimientos.

Hermione besó el mentón de Lucius de forma dulce, a pesar de que sus labios los sentía hinchados por los besos. Lucius suspiró suavemente, como si ese fuera el gesto más cautivador que alguien haya podido hacerle.

−Solo si tú quieres… −su voz había sonado gutural.

Hermione se detuvo una vez más en el rostro de Lucius Malfoy. El mismo Lucius que hubiera sido capaz de asesinarla sin ningún miramiento en el pasado… se detuvo, no en el pasado, en el futuro. Este era el Lucius Malfoy puro, el que aún no había sido tocado por la oscura magia de Voldemort. Tal vez podía salvarlo.

_Solo recuerda que la elección está de tu lado. Tienes en tus manos la voluntad de cambiarlo todo. No lo dejes escapar._

Esas habían sido las palabras del sombrero seleccionador. Cambiarlo todo… cambiarlo _todo._

Acarició la mejilla de Lucius y éste inclinó su rostro hacia la calidez de su mano. Si, lo cambiaría todo, por el bien de Harry, por el de todos, por el de ella… por el de Lucius.

Lo besó con pasión, logrando sorprenderse a sí misma y al propio Lucius, que tardó un instante en reaccionar y devolver el beso con la misma intensidad.

No sabía si estaba enamorada de él, sí sabía que sentía algo más, algo especial. Si no volvía a su tiempo, entonces se quedaría aquí. Como la tía de Harry, _y si esto era para siempre, también seré la madre de Draco… _

Pero por ahora, solo pensaría en este presente, donde Lucius la recostaba en la cama, y la besaba con tanto amor que sintió ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Sí, este sería su presente y su futuro…

_siempre y cuando no __pueda volver._


	8. Chapter 8

Del otro lado del espejo

**Capítulo ****7**

La mañana llegó con una paz que le pareció no haber sentido en años. _Décadas_. ¿Qué tan vieja era?

Hermione se desperezó en su cama y miró a su alrededor. La habitación de colores pasteles, estaba en el cuarto de Jane Potter… no, este era su cuarto. Podía ver pequeñas cosas que, a pesar de ser la primera vez que estaba allí, Hermione podía reconocer como propias de ella, de su personalidad.

Despacio, salió de la cama y buscó su bata, que descansaba en la silla de su escritorio, justo donde la había dejado la noche anterior.

Bajaría a desayunar, encontrando a los Potter, a sus padres, también desayunando y haría las preguntas necesarias, las preguntas que la noche anterior no pudo hacer, que no se atrevió a formular.

Salió de su cuarto, y se encontró con un pasillo con paredes pintadas color ocre y alfombra bordó. Al final del pasillo una escalera de madera aguardaba por ella.

Hermione no sabía bien qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero si subconsciente parecía conocer a la perfección la casa. Así que dejó que ese "algo" la guiara hasta donde se suponía, debía llegar.

En poco tiempo se encontraba en el umbral de la entrada a la cocina, donde un señor Potter se hallaba sentado leyendo el profeta, mientras su esposa tarareaba junto a las hornallas al mismo tiempo que cocinaba algo que, por cierto, olía de maravilla.

−Eh, buenos días. –Dijo tímidamente.

Los dos adultos la miraron por un momento. Un momento que le pareció eterno. Los ojos celestes de la señora Potter, estaban llenos de preocupación y cariño, mientras que los del señor Potter estaban repletos de sentimientos que no podía descifrar.

Esa escena solo duró un segundo, pues inmediatamente los dos volvieron a sus poses de padres atentos y despreocupados.

−Buenos días, cielo. Ven, siéntate. El desayuno está casi listo.

Hermione observó a la señora… no, a su madre voltearse y sonreírle con ternura y luego volver a la comida.

Su padre, Harrison Potter bajó el periódico y lo dobló por la mitad antes de dejarlo a un lado, sobre la mesa. Sonrió a Hermione como un padre suele hacerlo, y estaba a punto de decir una cosa chistosa, dado su intento fallido de no reír cuando Hermione desvió su mirada hacia el periódico, hacia la imagen que se movía en la pagina que había quedado expuesta.

Inmediatamente Hermione se abalanzó sobre el periódico, lo volteó hacia ella y no pudo mas que ahogar un grito de terror.

−Estas no son cosas que debas estar viendo, hija. – Dijo su padre mientras quitaba de sus manos temblorosas el periódico.

−Voldemort. −Murmuró muy bajo. Sin embargo, ambos adultos la escucharon.

− ¿Qué… que has dicho? –La voz de su madre sonó tímida.

Hermione miró a ambos y luego al periódico, para volver a mirar al señor y la señora Potter, sus padres. Su conciencia no los reconocía, pero dentro suyo sabía, sentía que ellos eran sus padres.

−Creo que tenemos que hablar.

La afirmación de su padre la hizo ponerse seria y buscar la valentía que su mejor amigo le había enseñado tantos años atrás. Su madre tomó asiento entre los dos y rápidamente estiró su mano para sujetar la de su marido. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro.

−Supongo que Dumbledore les dijo que…

−Recuperaste la memoria, sí. –Afirmó su padre.

−Quiero saber… quiero saber qué me hicieron…

Sabía que había sonado demandante, aunque no fue en absoluto su intensión. Pero no había visto otra forma de decirlo. Quería saber qué le habían hecho, porque ella sabía que no era Jane Potter.

−Fuiste encontrada en un accidente muggle, pero no fuiste victima de ese accidente. – Hermione lo miró extrañada, pero no interrumpió. – tu cuerpo había recibido gran cantidad de hechizos, de cruciatus, para ser más específico.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego un recuerdo la invadió.

Esa risa llena de odio, llena de locura. Un crucio tras otro, dolor insoportable y la única idea de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no iba a decirle a esa loca cómo habìa entrado a su bóveda.

Su cuerpo también recordó el dolor, una memoria imposible de borrar, un recuerdo que le gustaría sacarse de su sistema.

− ¿Qué sucedió contigo, querida? ¿Quién te hizo eso?

−No creo que sea correcto que les cuente. Pero… −Buscó cambiar de tema. – Aun así, ¿Por qué decidieron…? No entiendo…

−Trabajo para el departamento de Misterios. Por eso Albus, el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que, te adoptemos.

−Pero, ¿Por qué?

−Porque él sintió que algo estaba mal, alguien te había atacado y dejado en la calle, para que murieras, alguien intentó lastimarte y… tú te defendiste.

−Dumbledore creyó que fue… que fue un mortifago… o… Peor.

−Estoy segura que no fue así… que Albus está equivocado.

−Raramente se equivoca, Marie.

−Me temo que esta vez, tampoco se ha equivocado. –Murmuró Hermione. − ¿Qué hechizo han utilizado?

−Una variación del Fidelio. Es un hechizo más poderoso e incluye a muchas mas personas de lo que crees posible. Es necesario una unión de sangre, y a partir de ahí, un consentimiento de algunas personas para, para poder general la coartada.

− ¿Coartada?

−Que seas nuestra hija, que hayas ido a Bauxbauton… en pocas palabras, que existas.

−Dumbledore y nosotros hemos buscado por cerca de un mes a alguien que pueda estar relacionado contigo, que pueda hacerse cargo de ti.

−No hay nadie. – Dijo Hermione. –Me temo que no hay nadie en este mundo que responda por mí.

− ¿Padre, madre… nadie?

−Nadie. –Dijo mirando las maderas de la mesa redonda de la cocina. No podía encontrarse con las miradas de ellos dos.

−Quien te lastimó de esta forma, quien te dejó para que murieras… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

−Estaba buscando una información. Quería que… −Hermione volvió a recordar ese momento, en que Bellatrix la atacaba para saber la verdad. Una lágrima rodó por su rostro, no creía posible volver. – Voldemort. Fue un subordinado de Voldemort

−Eso es… Albus nos ha hablado de él, estamos buscando, tratando de encontrarlo pero, se nos ha estado escapando de las manos desde hace meses.

−Lo seguirá haciendo. Tiene la gran habilidad de esconderse.

− ¿Cómo sabes tanto de él? Eres apenas una niña.

Hermione se puso de pie, no podía enfrentarlos, no podía decirle que morirían, que su único hijo moriría a manos de ese malnacido. Que tendrían un nieto al cual maltratarían. El que será el salvador del mundo mágico. Que ella era la mejor amiga de ese nieto aún no nacido.

−No puedo decirles cómo, ni cuánto sé. Pero sé que no van a encontrarlo, a menos que él así lo quiera, claro. – Hermione volteó a verlos entonces. – Les agradezco que hayan hecho esto por mi. Pero… no sé cuanto llegará a costar en el futuro.

−Por Merlín Janey, no vamos a cobrarte ni nada por el estilo, eres nuestra hija…

Otra lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hermione, por el apodo, por la expresión de su madre y padre al ver que resentían ese pensamiento de deuda, pero ella no se refería eso, en realidad…

−No es deuda de lo que estoy hablando,…

Pero no pudo seguir la frase, no podía decirles de las tragedias que amenazaban esa familia, que posiblemente, ella sería la culpable de muchas de ellas. Pero también podía ser la que impidiera los acontecimientos futuros.

Sí, ella evitaría la muerte de sus nuevos padres, la muerte de su hermano y de su esposa, el hecho que Harry sea huérfano y que tenga que siquiera pisar esa casa, en el número cuatro de Pivet Drive. Ella se encargaría de ello.

...

Hermione se estaba mirando al espejo. Su reflejo era muy parecido al que tenía en el futuro, los rasgos más marcados, mas parecidos a Harry, su cabello estaba lacio sin embargo, con la misma caída que tenía su madre. Marie Potter.

No le costaba reconocerlos como tal, eran sus padres. Sentía que así eran, sentía que los unía el poder de la sangre. Desde donde estaba Hermione miró sobre su cama, a traves del reflejo. Allí estaba abandonado un libro grueso, de hojas amarillentas y letras negras que parecían desvanecerse si se lo observaba de cierto ángulo. Era un libro que nunca creyó poseer, que nunca soñó con tener en sus manos tan siquiera un momento. En ese libro había dos temas que le apremiaban. Uno de ellos era el hechizo que había hecho que ella formara parte de la familia Potter. Un hechizo de sangre había dicho su padre. Pero iba más alla de eso, era sumamente poderoso, y requería de infinidad de materiales para lograrlo. Sin embargo, sabía que no eran dificiles de encontrar si sabían bien donde buscar.

Se aprendió de memoria ese hechizo. _Trazar un círculo de sal y tiza negra_. Así comenzaba el hechizo. Se necesitaba de la sangre de todos los involucrados, en este caso, la de sus padres, la de James y la de ella. Luego los nombres de todas las personas que podían haberla conocido de haber realmente existido. Además de eso, se necesitaban a cuatro personas que formaran el fidelio, cuatro personas completamente confiables, dispuestos a llevarse el hechizo a la tumba. Eso había sido en parte facil pero en parte muy dificil. No podían ser ninguno de los prestadores de sangre.

Dumbledore había sido uno, el primero de hecho. Madame Maxime había sido la siguiente, dispuesta a prestar su ayuda a una buena causa. El tercero y el cuarto, bueno… Dumbledore no dijo quienes eran, pero consideraba que eran de su más entera confianza. Finalmente, el voto de verdad, el voto de confianza y el voto de la vida.

Hermione volvió a mirarse a ella misma. Descendió su mirada desde sus propios ojos en el reflejo hasta sus labios, y luego hasta el encuentro entre su cuello y su hombro, justo donde se encontraba la clavícula expuesta.

Allí había una pequeña marca, casi inexistente gracias al maquillaje mágico. Hermione sonrió cuando recordó cómo exactamente se había hecho esa marca. Lucius había sido el responsable, y no tuvo problema en hacerse cargo de ello. De hecho, le prometió que volvería a hacerlo en cuanto esa pequeña marca desapareciera.

−O tal vez antes. –Le dijo cuando se encontraban en la escalinata de la escuela, emprendiendo el viaje hacia el pueblo donde sus padres debían encontrarla.

Esa promesa había hecho que le recorriera una electricidad por todo el cuerpo. De hecho, aún cuando recordaba el calor con que se lo había susurrado en el oído, estando detrás de ella, con un brazo firmemente alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Ella sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo pero que, con el cuerpo de Lucius por detrás, cada centímetro de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, Hermione sentía que todo podía irse al mismísimo infierno, ella estaba a salvo.

Aún podía sentirse así, aún podía sentir los labios de Lucius sobre su cuerpo, sobre su cuello, haciendo esa marca personal en ella.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama, hacia el libro que ún estaba sobre su cama. El otro asunto que le era de suma importacia era otro hechizo. Uno más… sombrío.

Hermione cerró el libro en el mismo instante que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Rápidamente colocó el libro debajo de las colchas de la cama y se acercó a la puerta.

−Lo siento Janey… quería saber como estabas. –Marie Potter era una mujer encantadora, de carácter pero simplemente encantadora. Era… su madre.

−No hay problema. –Su madre se sentó junto a ella y pasó una mano sobre su cabello oscuro y lacio. Una caricia tan tierna y tan cálida.

−Sé que todo esto es, extraño… pero estoy segura que pronto podrás sentirte de lo más comoda y…

−Mamá. –Frunció el ceño. –por mas que mi mente me diga que había dicho esa palaba miles de veces, tengo sentimientos encontrados como, por una lado siento la necesidad de abrazarte y por el otro, eres un extraño.

−Temía que esto pasara. De hecho, tu padre y yo sabíamos que algo así sucedería pero Albus parecía estar tan seguro de que esto era lo correcto para ti.

−Hay… hay muchas cosas que Dumbledore no sabe, que ustedes no saben.

− ¿Sobre la persona que te lastimó? ¿Sobre Voldemort?

Hermione solo asintió.

−Aún no comprendo. Cómo es que sabes o… crees saber tanto sobre esto.

Podía ver la desesperación de una madre en la mirada de Marie, y Hermione comprendió que ella era su madre, que ella era lo único que tenía, junto a su esposo e hijo. Los Potter eran su familia ahora.

−Cuando tenía 11… conocí a un muchacho, a un niño de mi misma edad. Él… él…

−Está bien cielo, no hace falta que me cuentes ahora.

Marie potter besó la frente de Hermione con extremo cariño y dejó la habitación, a Hermione, sola con sus pensamientos.

...

Esa media noche, mientras Hermione dormía en su dormitorio, en la sala de estar se llevaba a cabo una reunión secreta. Sus padres, junto con otros miembros de un grupo selecto se habían reunido para discutir algo que ciertamente era perturbador.

−Los ataques han estado aumentando en el mundo muggle. –dijo unas de las personas allí presentes.

−Estamos preocupados, Albus. ¿Qué sabemos de este sujeto? –El señor Potter, sentado rígidamente en su sillón preguntó con el semblante muy serio.

−Estamos averiguando todo lo que podemos, y tratamos de detenerlos… pero se ha vuelto imposible encontrarlo aún.

−No lo encontraremos a menos que él quiera que lo hagamos. Y es obvio que no quiere ser encontrado. –esas palabras sorprendieron a todos, incluso a Marie Potter, la persona que lo había dicho.

−¿Qué estas diciendo, Marie? –dijo otro de los presentes consternado. Esa afirmación no le había gustado en la más mínimo.

−Es… es algo que pienso, eso es todo.

−Estamos cansados, esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte. Creo que mejor dejamos la reunión para otro momento. –Margorie Bones dijo tanto cansada como nerviosa. Ella trabajaba en el ministerio, de hecho, era el contacto dentro de círculo privando del ministro, pero los ataques y los acontesimientos la estaban superando.

−Coincido con Margie.

Peter Zulinsky, otro de los miembros en esa reunión trabajaba en Gringgots como cazador de hechizos. Era un trabajo fascinante, según él, lo que le daba un gran conocimiento de hechizos pero al mismo tiempo, le daba conocimiento sobre otras cosas que se guardaban en Gringgots.

−Entonces será mejor disolver esta reunión. –Aceptó Dumbledore.

Tanto Peter como Margie abandonaron la casa luego de despedirse cordialmente. Ahora solo quedaban los dueños del lugar y Dumbledore.

El profesor no parecía tener inteciones de marcharse y ambos Potter sabían el porqué.

−Jane lo dijo. –comenzó Harrison recibiendo un suspiro de parte de su viejo amigo.

−Eso temí.

−No quiere decirnos nada. Cómo, porqué, dónde… se niega a esclarecerlo. Ella dice que no puede contarnos…

−Esta mañana se puso muy mal, dijo que no sabía como iba a pagarnos lo que hicimos por ella.

−¿Pagarles?

−Sí –dijó Marie tristemente. –como si lo que hicimos por ella, adoptarla, fuera algo que mereciera una recompenza. Pero ella explicó que no se refería a ello. Aún así, no dijo nada en específico.

−Dile, cielo. Cuéntale lo de esta tarde.

Dumbledore la miró con una suave sonrisa pero estaba impaciente de saber qué había sucedido esa tarde.

−Fui a verla a su habitación. Me dijo que tenía sentimientos encontrados, que sabía que yo era… −sollozó un poco. –que yo era su madre, pero que al mismo tiempo era para ella una desconocida. Luego… luego yo le… le pregunté. Le pregunté qué le había sucedido.

−Y ¿Qué dijo? –Preguntó Dumbledore con suavidad.

−Comenzó a decirme algo. Sobre un niño de su edad, que… que conoció cuando tenían ambos 11 años.

−Bueno, eso es algo.

−¿Qué quieres decir?

−Ella ha estado teniendo recuerdos donde ve a dos chicos, en diferentes edades, pero nunca menores a los 11 o 12 años. Calculo que son ellos.

El señor Potter iba a hablar pero se vio interrumpido por un grito desgarrador que venía del piso superior.

−¡Jane!


	9. Chapter 9

Del otro lado del espejo

**Capítulo ****8**

¿Por qué no podía alejarse? A pesar de que corría y corría. No podía alejarse de esa risa que la volvía loca. Seestaba desesperando por llagar a la puerta que permitía ir al sótano. Siempre alcanzaba la misma puerta, pero justo antes de abrirla algo sucedía y todo se volvía negro, un lugar desolador donde solo podía escuchar esa voz aguda y estridente seguida por risas, _sus_ risas.

−Dime, sangre sucia. Dime.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Se vio a si misma en el suelo. Podía sentir el frío de la loza, el aroma a ceniza que emanaba la alfombra unos centímetros de ella. El calor de la chimenea a su lado, casi abrazadoramente consumiendola.

Le dolía el cuerpo, cada uno de sus músculos y huesos. Era una sensación espantosa, una sensación que no deseaba volver a sentir pero cada vez volvía con mas fuerza. No quiso gritar al principio, no quería darle la satisfacción de que la estaban lastimando. Pero cuando el siguiente hechizo vino sobre ella, no pudo dejar escapar un gruñido, y siguiente lo sintió peor. Ya al cuarto o quinto intento –había perdido la cuenta− el grito desgarró su garganta como esas maldiciones habían desgarrado su cuerpo.

Le preguntaba una y otra vez qué habían sacado de la bóveda, qué estaban buscando con tanto ahínco. Pero ella no había estado en ninguna bóveda. Nunca habían estado en ninguna. Preguntaba por la espada, esa espada que había pertenecido a Gryffindor.

− ¡Te lo Preguntaré una vez más! ¿De dónde la sacaron? ¿De dónde?–murmuró junto a ella, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su cuerpo. Agradeció al cielo por eso. No podía verla tan cerca de ella y no poder hacer algo. Pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

–La encontramos… la encontramos…¡Oh, Por favor!

Escuchó unos gritos que la llamaban pero el dolor era peor, más agudo que aún sus propios gritos de súplica.

–.

−es… es falsa. –logró decir mientras un hilo de sangre se escurría por su boca.

– ¡Mientes, asquerosa sangre impura, y yo lo sé! –Pateó su costado y le lanzó una maldición silenciosa. –¡Entraste a mi bóveda en Gringotts! ¡Di la verdad! ¡Confiesa!

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera pensar en responder le lanzó otro doloroso Crucio.

Hermione entreabrió los ojos cuando dejó de sentir el intenso dolor. Pero no pudo relajarse. Algo le rozó el costado de su rostro. Algo frío y filoso.

– ¿Qué más se llevaron de allí? ¿Qué más tienen? ¡Dime la verdad o te juro que te atravieso con este puñal!

–Por… por favor…

Otro maleficio, y otro… la varita de Bellatrix parecía estar en su elemento mientras su dueña lanzaba un hechizo tras otro, una maldición tras otra. Hermione no podía hacer más que gritar, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero el dolor no cesaba. No iba a cesar nunca.

−quiero que me digas. ¡Dime! –respondió la mujer con una locura en su voz que la atemorizó, pero estaba segura que en sus ojos se notaría aún más. No quiso mirar. –¿Qué más se llevaron? ¿Qué más? ¡Dime! ¡_Crucio_!

–¿Cómo entraron a mi bóveda? –Preguntó Bellatrix. –¿Los ayudó ese desgraciado duende que está en el sótano?

–¡Lo conocimos esta noche! –Gimoteó. Le costaba tanto trabajo hablar, apenas podía encontrar fuerzas para respirar. Sus pulmones le ardían, su cuerpo le dolía, tenía ganas de morir. –Nunca hemos estado en tu bóveda. ¡ésta no es la espada verdadera! ¡Es una copia, solo una copia!

Había hecho acopio de toda su fuerza para decir esa frase lo más alto que pudo. Tal vez la escuchara alguien.

– ¿Una copia? –Repitió Bellatrix con voz estridente–. ¡Mentirosa!

– ¡Podemos demostrarlo fácilmente! –Exclamó la voz de un hombre. Un hombre que ella conocía, tan cercano pero tan lejano al mismo tiempo. –¡Ve a buscar al duende, Draco; él sabrá decirnos si la espada es auténtica o no!

Se sintió desfallecer aún más. Estaba perdida.

Los duendes, dueños de esa obra de arte que era la espada de Gryffindor, eran sumamente orgullosos de su trabajo. Él desmentiría lo que ella estaba diciendo, sin lugar a dudas, la matarían.

Por una milésima de segundo levantó la vista lo suficiente para ver que frente a ella, a un metro o poco más, estaba Lucius Malfoy. Su rostro pálido, su cabello platinado tenía algunas hebras sueltas y su respiración estaba agitada.

Era extraño que no fuera él quien estuviera apuntando la varita, quien no la blandía. Supuso que era su deseo ferviente verla desfallecer de dolor, dado que ella era una sangre sucia, una sangre sucia que había logrado superar a su hijo en todo menos quidditch. Pero claro, para superarlo en ese deporte estaba Harry Potter, un sangre impura.

Sus ojos grises estaba fijos en ella, pero no había satisfacción en ellos. Había algo más, algo que no pudo reconocer.

Los pasos de Bellatrix a su espalda la hicieron bajar la mirada una vez más. Estaba lista para recibir otro maleficio pero éste nunca vino. Pasos por las escaleras y alguien trayendo al duende.

−Dime, pequeña cosa. ¿Es esta espada falsa o de verdad?

El duende estaba casi desmayado, apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos y solo se mantenía erguido por el hechizo que Malfoy mantenía con su varita.

Con cada minuto que el duende tardaba, Bellatrix se ponía más y más nerviosa. Hasta que miró con odio a Hermione y le lanzó otro Crucio.

El pequeño ser se sobresaltó e hizo un esfuerzo increíble para poder inspeccionar la espada rápidamente. Para que dejara a Hermione en paz. Un gesto que era sorprendente en un duende.

–¿Y bien? –Le dijo Bellatrix al Duende–. ¿Es la espada auténtica?

–No–Respondió el duende con esfuerzo. –Es una falsificación.

–¿Estas… seguro? –insistió Bellatrix con un tono entrecortado. –¿Completamente seguro?

–Sí. –Afirmó el duende.

–Bien. –Dijo y con un somero golpe de la varita el hizo un corte profundo en la cara al duende. Ella lo apartó de una patada. –Y ahora –Dijo con voz triunfal –, llamaremos al señor de las tinieblas.

Se remangó la túnica y toco la Marca Tenebrosa con el dedo índice.

–Y creo que podemos prescindir de la sangre sucia. –Dijo Bellatrix. –Puedes llevártela Greyback.

Hermione escuchó un gripo ensordecedor. Alguien exclamaba a toda voz que la dejaran. Pero ella ya no podía moverse y poco escuchaba. Vio un movimiento de luces, sombras de personas que gritaban pero ella solo escuchaba como si estuvieran en cámara muy lenta, apenas reconociendo algunas sílabas.

Los sonidos comenzaron a hacerse más lejanos, como si la escena se estuviese alejando, o peor, ella se estuviese alejando de la escena. Tal vez su cuerpo se estaba dejando llevar y Hermione estaba muriendo.

De pronto Dobby apareció frente a ella, agazapado frente a su rostro. Acercándose a Hermione como si estuvieran solos en esa habitación.

Le tomó del brazo y comenzó a empujarla. Hermione quiso hablar pero no podía. Quiso moverse pero solo lo hacía con la ayuda del elfo. Movía su boca, pero los sonidos rehusaban salir. Hermione se estaba desesperando, quería decirle que Harry y Ron estaban en el sótano, que fuera por ellos y los salvara. Que ella ya no importaba.

−El amo le pidió a Dobby que ayudara a Jane Potter.

Dobby seguía tirando de Hermione como si fuera un peso muerto, como una bolsa llena de cosas pesadas. Pero no la llevaba hacia la salida o la puerta del sótano. La estaba arrastrando hasta el fuego.

−Dobby. −Su voz había sonado tan extraña en sus oídos. Pero había logrado hablar, era lo único que importaba. –Cuida… cuidado con… el fue… fue… go.

−Dobby debe proteger a Jane Potter, eso le pidió el amo a Dobby.

El calor del fuego le era cada vez más intenso pero Dobby no tiró polvos sobre él, lo que significó que no viajarían por medios Flu.

Ya no escuchaba nada, los movimientos se detuvieron por completo, ahora solo Dobby y ella se movían y hacían algún tipo de sonido. Hermione miró hacia el frente, la puerta del sótano estaba cerrada. El duende se retorcía pero no soltaba la espada.

Sintió que Dobby la dejaba y se paraba junto a ella. Con un movimiento de dedos, Hermione se vio flotar en el aire hasta que quedó derecha, aunque flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo.

Sobre la chimenea había un espejo espléndido. Con sus marcos de madera y apliques de joyas preciosas. Hermione se vio absorbida por este maravilloso ejemplar de espejo, que parecía ser único.

Su mirada se fijó en el espejo, donde se podía ver a la perfección todo lo que ocurría allí, Belatrix estaba parada de espalda al fuego, con algo que colgaba de brazo, algo lo suficientemente grande para ser... Un cuerpo, demasiado grande para ser de un duende, pequeño para ser de un adulto….

¿Dónde estaba ella? Oh, sí frente al espejo pero… no. No estaba.

A pesar de estar frente a él a una distancia de treinta centímetros, no se veía. Su reflejo no estaba. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

−Dobby desea que Jane Potter atraviese el espejo.

−Dobby. –Su voz volvió a la normalidad. –Yo no soy Jane Potter. Soy Hermione Granger.

El elfo sonrió y negó fuertemente con su cabeza, haciendo que sus orejas golpearan con su nariz roja como un tomate.

Estiró su pequeño bracito y señaló algo en el salón. El bulto que sostenía Bellatrix, con su varita apuntando a él, gritándola a dos personas que estaban frente a ella con las varitas en alto. ¿Serían Harry y Ron?

−Esa es Hermione Granger. Dobby sabe. Dobby quiere ayudar.

La empujó con fuerza contra el espejo y ella puso sus brazos para protegerse del impacto inminente que ocasionaría severos golpes. Pero nunca llegó el impacto.

Se quitó los brazos que le protegían el rostro y abrió los ojos. Estaba del otro lado del espejo, sin duda. Veía la escena como si fuera por una ventana.

De pronto la puerta del sótano explotó, las varitas salieron volando y todo se volvió humo. Había gritos pero ella apenas podía escuchar.

−Llevate a Hermione, Dobby. ¡A Hermione!

Pero a pesar de que sabía que Harry gritaba cada vez más fuerte, su voz iba desvaneciendo.

−¡Harry! –Llamaba ella golpeando el vidrio espejado. −¡Harry!¡RON! ¡HAARRYYY!¡ROOOOOOOOOON!

...

Los alumnos iban y venían corriendo por los pasillos del castillo. La emoción de dejar la escuela, aunque fuera por tan solo un par de semanas parecía dar energía a todo el mundo. Muy pocos alumnos se quedaban a pasar las navidades en la escuela, entre los Slytherin, Severus Snape era uno de ellos.

De los amigos de su hermano James, Solo Lupin se quedaba. Hermione sintió pena por el pobre muchacho, era obvio que nunca tuvo una vida fácil, y el hecho de tener amigos como James o Sirius se la había facilitado bastante en este tiempo, pero ahora ambos amigos se iban de la escuela a pasar las navidades en sus respectivas casas. Aunque el humor de Sirius era en total contraste al del resto.

Sirius Black refunfuñaba, maldecía y hasta intentaba encadenarse a toda estatua o armadura que encontrara en su camino.

−¡Black! Deja esa cadena. –Había exclamado la profesora McGonagal.

−Usted no entiende… ¿Qué debo hacer para NO tener que ir a casa de mis padres?

−Lo siento. –dijo la mujer ahora un poco más suave. –Sus padres han enviado una carta explícitamente diciendo que debíamos cerciorarnos de que suba al tren de vuelta a Londres.

Sirius volvió a refunfuñar pero se encamió igualmente a la salida junto con el resto de los alumnos que dejaban la escuela.

James sonrió a la profesora y salió corriendo tras su amigo. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada, James había puesto su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo y volvían a reir mientras salian a la tarde fría pero despejada de invierno.

Hermione divisó a su hermano prácticamente enseguida, junto a Sirius Black. Ver a James y a Sirius así, le producía una nostalgia abrumadora. Era como ver a Harry y a Ron. ¿Habría Sirius hecho lo mismo por James que Ron por Harry? Indudablemente. Así como Remus habría hecho lo mismo que ella.

−Hola.

Una voz dulce la hizo voltear. Emma estaba allí parada, con un sobretodo verde, y su cabello rubio recogido en una limpia trenza. Se meneaba hacia delante y atrás sobre sus talones.

−Hola Emma. ¿Cómo estas?

−Yo bien. ¿tu? Hace dos semanas que no vienes a la escuela. ¿está todo bien?

Era verdad, dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que Hermione había vuelto a ser ella. O por lo menos recordaba ser ella. Su vida actual cambió radicalmente desde entonces.

Lucius no había dejado de escribirle cartas, y ella respondía a cada una. Le parecía completamente imposible creer que este era el mismo Luciuis Malfoy que ella conoció cuando tenía doce. Cuando Ginny comenzó en la escuela, cuando todo su mundo terminó de derrumbarse y la hizo creecer de pronto.

¿Sabría Lucius lo que era un horrocrux? O peor, ¿sabría lo que estaba a punto de empezar?

Esas preguntas siempre plagaban su mente cada vez que respondía las cartas de Lucius.

−Bien. Estoy… bien.

−Me alegro. ¿volveras para luego de las vacaciones de navidad?

−Sí, claro.

Emma sonrió a su amiga y se alejó camino al tren, dejando a Hermione observando a su hermano.

Estas dos semanas, Hermione había estado dándole vueltas al asunto de quiénes podían ser las otras dos personas que habían participado del hechizo. Tenían que ser dos personas sumamente importantes y de confianza de Dumbledore o de sus padres. Pero… a pesar de que intentaba por todos los medio encontrar a esas personas, no podía hacerlo.

Sus padres se habían negado a decirle… era peligroso para la seguridad de Hermione o del propio hechizo. Pero ella había crecido con Harry Potter, no podía dejar pasar un misterio como este.

−¿Qué haces aquí?

−Hola a ti tambien, James. –Sonrió ella−. Vine a buscarte.

−¿para que? Es decir, vamos a casa ¿no?

−Sí…

Hermione iba a darle una pobre explicación cuando desvió su mirada al frente. Allí estaba el grupo de séptimo de Slytherin. Rosier los hermanos Lanstrange, Lucius… Bellatrix.

De pronto, al verla, un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Su rostro era mucho mas joven, su cabello negro y ondulado estaba pulcramente recogido en una media cola, dejando que le cubriera su espalda. Su piel blanca era deslumbrante y sus ojos aún no poseían ese brillo de locura, aunque se podía ver cuál era su destino.

Lucius levantó la mirada en ese momento. Él tampoco era lo que ella recordaba. Un hombre adulto, lleno de rencor y malas compañías. Un hombre destinado al fracaso por ideales absurdos. Porque Harry, aún sin ella, encontraría la forma de vencer a Voldemort.

Pero ese Lucius era un joven con su mirada gris llena de una esperanza en el futuro. Tal vez un futuro con ella. Constantemente tenía el cejo fruncido, y sus ojos grises mostraban seriedad y frialdad. Pero aquel que lo conociera realmente, aquel que podía ver que ese Lucius era solo una fachada, podía también descubrir que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando veía a Hermione o que transmitía mensajes ocultos con esos profundos ojos plateados.

−Bah, ya veo que no viniste por mi. –Escuchó que se quejaba James.

−¿Por qué no vas al tren? Yo te alcanzo enseguida.

−¿Por qué? Despue de todo ellos también iran a King Cross.

Hermione suspiró. Pero por dentro no podía evitar reír ante el hecho irrefutable que James y Harry eran muy parecidos entre sí. Golpeó la nuca de su hermano en forma de juego y riendo se encaminaron a las carrozas que llevaban al Expreso. Ya encontraria tiempo de hablar con Lucius en le tren, solo era cuestión de buscarlo.

De camino al punto de espera de las carrozas que avanzaban solas, Hermione volteó a tiempo para ver a Remus Lupin sendado en la escalinata de la escuela. Le dio pena aquel muchacho que estaría destinado a tener una vida sola, una vida de sufrimiento y discriminación. ¿Como era posible que una persona tan buena, tan amable y honesta, tan pura, fuera el dueño de una vida tan dura?

−James, ¿Lupin se quedará en la escuela? –Preguntó sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

−Si. –dijo volteando a ver a su amigo jugar con una piedra del piso. –Sus padres no pueden tenerlo en casa, están muy ocupados trabajando.

−Comprendo. –Hizo otra pausa para meditar algo. –Ve y dile que venga con nosotros.

−¿eh? Te has vuelto loca ¿Verdad?

−No, mamá y papá no se molestarán por un invitado mas, además, no puedo dejarlo allí solo.

−No te estarás ablandando ¿verdad Slytherin? –Dijo James con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermione no pudo responder dado que su hermano ya estaba corriendo hacia Remus para contarle la buena noticia. Sabía que sus padres no se enfadarían, pero por las dudas, enviaría un _expetro patronum_ con la noticia.

Levantó la varita y pronució las palabras adecuadas. Instantes más tarde, un buho plateado y brillante aparecía frente a ella. Hermione dijo unas cuantas palabras y el animal salió despedido en busca de su destinatario.

−No sabía que podías hacer eso. –La voz grave de Lucius la hizo sobresaltarse. En su fuero interno sabía que era un cumplido de parte del chico, y al voltear y verlo, con sus ojos grises encendidos, lo comprobó también.

−Sí. Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí, Malfoy. –Respondió ella con son de broma. Un pequeño movimiento en la comisura derecha de la boca de Lucius le indicó a Hermione que estaba sonriendo. Ella dio un paso hacia él, quedando muy cerca. –Me gustaría verte sonreír más segudo, en lugar de ese estúpido gesto casi inadvertido de tu boca.

Acto seguido le rozó con la punta de su dedo índice la mejilla y con él, recorrió el labio inferior hasta la comisura. Lo vio cerrar los ojos por un instante y dejar salir el aire, que aparentemente contenía, por la boca.

−No comiences algo que ambos sabemos, no podemos continuar.

A modo de reprenda Hermione chasqueó la lengua. Se alejó un paso y suspiró.

−Estaré en casa para las navidades, tal vez quieras venir a… saludar.

−Me encataría pero no puedo. –Era extraordinario cómo cambiaba Lucius cuando estaba con ella, aunque fuera a dos pasos de distancia y estuvieran conversando. –Mis padres harán un fiesta y debo estar presente. Ya sabes, protocolo.

Hermione asintió despacio, sin querer mostrar su descepcion.

−Pero me gustaría que vinieras, si puedes. Podría presentarte a mi abuela y mis padres.

Eso lo cambiaba todo.

No sabía que Lucius tuviera familia, pero claro que no había nacido de un repollo. El hecho de visualizarlo como un hijo prodigio, con padres y abuelos. Normal, como cualquier otra familia.

−¿Cuándo será la fiesta?

−El 25, creo.

−mientras no sea en noche buena, es posible que esté ahí. Mi abuela vendrá de Francia para las navidades, ya sabes. Este año ha habido un cambio de planes inesperado. –Hermione sonrió, adivinando el pensamiento de Lucius. –generalmente mis padres y hermano viajan a Paris. De todos modos, supongo que podré asistir, aunque debo pedir permiso.

−Te enviaré una lechuza con la invitación formal.

Hermione asintió y estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando escuchó el silbato del tren a lo lejos, solo quedaban dos llamadas mas.

Levantó la mirada hacia la escalinata justo a tiempo de ver a James y Remus cargando la maleta del último, ambos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

−Será mejor que me vaya con ellos. –Fue el saludo de Hermione y avanzó hacia donde estaba su hermano y su amigo, para subir a la carroza y de allí al tren.


	10. Chapter 10

Del otro lado del espejo

**Capítulo ****9**

Durante los primeros días de vacaciones, James y Remus estuvieron jugando al quidditch en la nieve, con una ocasional participación de Harrison y su vieja escoba. Hermione ayudaba de vez en cuando a su madre en la casa, se había acoplado tan bien a la familia que realmente se sentía miembro de la misma.

Dos días después de comenzadas la vacaciones, Hermione recibió la carta de Lucius con la invitación a la fiesta de los Malfoy. Desgraciadamente ahora tenía que pedir permiso a sus padres, tarea no tan fácil.

Así que una noche, cuando habían terminado de cenar, y se encontraban en la sala, Hermione sacó el tema en cuestión.

−Eh, mamá, papá.

Rápidamente los dos adultos miraron a Hermione, más que nada porque había utilizado esas dos palabras consciente de que ellos no eran sus verdaderos padres. Eso quería decir que Hermione los estaba aceptando.

−Dime, hija. –respondió Marie con una sonrisa amorosa.

Hermione se sentó en el sillón que estaba desocupado, mientras observaba la escena. James y Remus jugaban al ajedrez mágico, su madre estaba tejiendo mágicamente y su padre leía el periódico vespertino.

−He… he sido invitada a una fiesta, luego de navidad y me preguntaba si…

−Puedes ir. –terminó la frase Harrison, plegando el periódico mágico y mirándola concentradamente.

−Sí.

−Bueno, ¿de quién es la fiesta?

−Es de… un compañero. Bueno, la familia la hace en su casa y…

− ¿Qué compañero, cielo?

−Lucius Malfoy.

Instantáneamente el ajedrez quedó en el olvido. Recibiendo quejas de las piezas porque James y Remus habían dejado de jugar completamente y observaban a Hermione hasta con miedo.

−No irás a dejarla ir, ¿Verdad papá?

−Bueno, Jane es compañera de Lucius Malfoy, y… si el chico la invitó…

−¡Pero es un Slytherin!

−¡También yo y no me andas discriminando! –Sabía que James iba a refutar o a decir algo mas pero ella lo ignoró y se volvió a sus padres. –Papá, Lucius es amigo mío, y me ha enviado la invitación para la fiesta, solo… me gustaría poder ir. –Le tendió la tarjeta. –Por favor.

El señor Potter tomó la tarjeta que le entregaba su hija y la leyó con cuidado. Sabía que no era la letra del joven Malfoy, esta era de su madre, quien estaba invitando muy formalmente a Jane a asistir a la fiesta.

−Tu amigo le pidió a su madre que te invitara.

−Sí. –dijo, viendo tal vez, un rayo de esperanza en su padre.

−bien, puedes ir. Pero… −Dijo antes de escuchar el gracias de su hija. –Lucius Malfoy deberá venir a buscarte y, presentarse con nosotros.

−¡Pero papá! –dijeron los dos Potter al mismo tiempo, claro que por razones sumamente diferentes.

−Nada de peros ustedes dos. Ya escuchaste a tu padre, Jane. – La señora Potter difícilmente podía disimular su sonrisa.

Oh, creían que lo de ella con Lucius era en serio, que eran… novios. Esto debía contárselo a Lucius antes de que suceda algo peor.

−No voy a aceptar que mi hermana se junte con un Slytherin. Arruinaría mi reputación. –Se quejaba James mientras se alejaba del salón con Remus riendo detrás de él.

A Hermione no le importó, iba a poder asistir a la fiesta de los Malfoy, si bien estarían los Black allí, seguramente. Tal vez podía divertirse un poco con Sirius, si es que iba.

−Gracias papá.

Hermione besó la mejilla de su padre, luego a su madre y marchó a su dormitorio. Tal vez pudiera leer algo antes de dormir, tenía un libro que debía terminar.

...

La cena de navidad fue estupenda. La abuela Dubois estaba más que satisfecha y no paraba de elogiar a su hija y familia por la excelente velada. La abuela Dubois, era una encantadora anciana de 60 años, que no los aparentaba en absoluto. Era bajita, pero delgada y de gran porte. Sus ojos verdes siempre guardaban un secreto y su sonrisa era contagiosa. James estaba siempre encantado de hacerle de bufón, claro que recibía cierto beneficio, un galeon por actuación, solía decir él.

La anciana parecía estar muy a gusto con Hermione, y si al principio creyó que la abuela Dubois había sido parte del encantamiento, lo descartó en el momento que la vio. Platicaba de eventos sucedidos en Paris, los cuales ella había participado, y de los que tenía cierto recuerdo. Al parecer, la imagen que crearon para ella era de una muchacha vivaz y divertida. Alguien no que no se asemejaba a la muchacha que sería en el futuro, como Hermione.

−Entonces, tu madre me ha dicho que tienes un pretendiente. –dijo la mujer cuando ella y Hermione se habían quedado solas en el comedor. La abuela se reusaba a hablar en otro idioma que no fuera francés, y Hermione no tenía problemas en utilizarlo tampoco.

−Mi madre es una metida. No tengo pretendientes, abuela.

−mmm, no lo sé. El joven Malfoy…

−¡Por Merlín, no puedo creer que realmente te haya contado eso!

La anciana rio divertida.

−Bueno, sabes que no puedes esconderme las cosas por mucho tiempo, seguramente cuando el caballero venga a buscarte sabré si dices la verdad o no.

−Seguramente estarás dormida. –la molestó Hermione. Bien sabía que su abuela odiaba el ideal de nona que todos tenían. Por lo general, ella se pasaba horas jugando canasta con sus amigas y tomando una buena copa de vino blanco. Y era más que seguro que se dormía más tarde que sus nietos.

−Has pasado la línea, querida. Ahora no se que pueda llegar a suceder cuando conozca a este señor.

Hermione se rio divertida, aunque temía lo que su abuela pudiera hacerle a Lucius.

−Me voy a dormir. –dijo finalmente la muchacha. Besó a su abuela y se dirigió a su dormitorio en el segundo piso de la casa.

Al entrar en el cuarto, sintió una punzada en el corazón. Como si algo se le rompiera. Sus piernas se vencieron y su peso se volvió el doble. La visión se le nubló y le costó respirar. Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

Con cuidado se puso de pie, apoyando todo su peso sobre la pared. El aire entraba despacio en sus pulmones y la visión se le normalizó. ¿Debía de hablar con Dumbledore?

−Tal vez sea el estrés, o el alcohol de esta noche.

Pero no estaba segura de ello.

Se quitó su ropa con cuidado, tratando de que aquel dolor no volviera, y entró en la cama solo con su ropa interior. No tenía frío dado que su cuarto estaba calefaccionado mágicamente para que mantuviera la temperatura del cuerpo constante. Así que, bajo las cobijas cerró los ojos y esperó a que el mareo cesara y así poder dormirse.

La despertó un aleteo en la ventana. Al abrir un poco los ojos notó que del otro lado había una lechuza grande y negra que cargaba con un pequeño paquetito plateado.

Despacio se quitó las fresadas y se acercó a la ventana, al abrirla deseo haberse puesto algo encima pues el frio era demasiado.

La gran lechuza entró volando rápidamente, como si supiera que Hermione tenía frío. Se posó sobre el escritorio y extendió la pata para que ella pudiera sacar el envío.

Se sorprendió al ver que el paquete tenía una pequeña tarjetita con el nombre de Lucius, escrita en su perfecta caligrafía.

Sin querer, Hermione sonrió mientras abría el envoltorio de una pequeña cajita. Era un pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro azulado, y al abrirlo encontró una cadena de plata con un precioso dije en forma de pluma que brillaba más que cualquier otro objeto de plata.

Una nota cayó de la cajita.

_Para esta noche._

_Feliz navidad_

_L._

Hermione ruborizada, tomó papel y pluma y escribió unas pequeñas líneas antes de entregárselas a la lechuza. Abrió la ventana y rápidamente el ave emprendió su vuelo hacia destino. Al cerrar la ventana, la mirada de Hermione se posó sobre un pequeño paquete que se encontraba sobre la cajonera. Estuvo a punto de dárselo a la lechuza, pero creyó más conveniente dárselo en persona.

Se volvió a la cama solo para ser despertada media hora después por un fuerte golpe en la puerta de su cuarto. James solía hacer eso cada navidad. La excitación de los regalos era tal que era peor que un niño de cinco años que _aun_ creía en Santa.

Hermione se colocó su camisón, el cual había quedado en el olvido la noche anterior, y sobre él se colocó la bata de cama. Con sus pantuflas rechonchas bajó los escalones despacio hasta el gran salón donde se hallaba un inmenso árbol navideño con luces que se movían por todo el pino y guirnaldas que cantaban villancicos.

Había obsequios por todos lados, al pie del árbol. Hermione sonrió y una cálida caricia le rozó en corazón cuando una imagen similar a esta le invadió los pensamientos. De ella y James cuando tenían cinco años menos que ahora.

Una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla ante aquel recuerdo tan hermoso y que atesoraba con cariño, pero luego su mente le gritó que eso era una mentira, que nunca había tenido una navidad con los Potter hasta hoy, que sus padres muggles solían viajar a Estados Unidos o a las montañas de de Europa para las navidades.

Un mareo le atacó la conciencia, y antes que sus piernas perdieran la fuerza para sostenerla de pie, se aferró al respaldo de una silla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguardando a que el mareo cesara, cuando los abrió notó que su madre la observaba seriamente.

−Feliz Navidad, Janey. –dijo acercándose para abrazarla. − ¿te encuentras bien? –le susurró en el abrazo, nadie más la escuchó a excepción de Hermione.

−Sí. –Aseguró un momento después. –Feliz navidad, mamá.

Caminaron hasta el centro mismo del alboroto de papeles de regalo, donde James y Remus se divertían con los obsequios para ambos. Los padres de Remus enviaron los suyos dos días antes, agradeciendo a la familia Potter por la navidad de su hijo.

−¡Jane! Este es para ti. De la abuela.

La muchacha tomó el paquete que su hermano le entregaba y con cuidado rompió la envoltura. Era una caja plana y rectangular, lo que solo podía contener una sola cosa.

−Es precioso, abuela.

−Es para que lo estrenes hoy, en la fiesta de los Malfoy.

Hermione se ruborizó ante el comentario. Pero hizo como que lo pasaba por alto mientras extendía el vestido.

Era de color verde pálido. Con la cintura ceñida y la falda que formaba una sutil campana, hasta la rodilla. El escote era cuadrado, y las mangas se ceñían al hombre y luego quedaban libres hasta el codo.

−Puedes hacer que la falda sea hasta el suelo si lo deseas. De esa forma tendrás opción de usarlo de las dos maneras, para eventos diferentes.

−Gracias abuela. De verdad.

Le recordaba al vestido que había usado para el torneo de los tres magos. Una lágrima de nostalgia le surcó el rostro, aunque su abuela y los demás presentes creyeron que era de gratitud.

−Abre otro, James y Remus ya han abierto los de ellos. –le apuró su padre con una sonrisa.

Hermione se acercó al árbol y tomó otro paquete. Este era más pequeño y los otros. Miró con cuidado a sus padres, pero estos negaron con la cabeza. Entonces, el obsequio era de James.

Con más cuidado del de costumbre tiró del cordel rojo que mantenía cerrada la caja. Una vez suelto, las tapas de la caja cayeron al suelo y en la palma de su mano se encontraba reposando una bailarina hecha un ovillo, con los brazos abrazando sus piernas.

Hermione miró a su hermano sin comprender.

–Eh, gracias.

Miró detenidamente a la muñequita en su mano. Era una muchacha, de largo cabello azul verdoso piernas esbeltas y pequeños brazos. Parecía estar dormida con su mejilla blanca sobre sus rodillas.

–Es una mikley.

Hermione volvió a mirar a su hermano. Ese nombre le sonaba de algún lugar, pero no podía recordar de donde.

– ¿Una… que?

Entonces su vista se nubló. El lugar cambio de pronto.

James y Remus se veían fantasmagóricos y sobre ellos había otra imagen, como si estuviera observando una película en 3D sin los lentes especiales. Pero sobre la imagen borrosa veía otra que no era idéntica, veía a otras personas, en lugares similares, diciendo cosas similares.

Las voces hablaban en coro, como si estuvieran sincronizados. Una voz más grave que la otra, pero las dos al mismo tiempo preguntaban algo.

– **¿De verdad no sabes que es una mikley?** –Decían al mismo tiempo.

Hermione negó lentamente, pero la imagen no cambiaba, y las voces seguían en sincronía.

–**Es una especie de duende o hada.**

Hermione cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando que la imagen borrosa se estabilizara. James se acercó a ella, con esa otra imagen imitando sus pasos. Eran similares, muy parecidos pero había un destello que los diferenciaba, una luz propia en cada uno… _sus ojos, son diferentes_. Pensó mirando detenidamente, _y sus rostros… parece más adulto_.

–**¿Jane?¿Hermione?**–Dijeron las dos voces al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez no dijeron lo mismo.

Harry. Es Harry…

En ese momento, las imágenes de Harry y de James se separaron totalmente, una junto a la otra. James la seguía observando preocupado, Harry sin embargo, la observaba con una sonrisa pícara.

–¿Qué harás, Mione? –Preguntó Harry. Miró a su derecha, donde estaba James, y luego volvió a mirar a Hermione. –No puedes quedarte aquí.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, tratando de entender.

–No puedes ser ambas. Debes decidir.

–Jane, ¿estás bien?

La voz de James la hizo volver en su dirección e instantáneamente las imágenes de Harry y James se unieron y volvieron a ser una, James.

–Una mikley baila según tu estado de humor. –dijo en voz baja. –Gracias James, me encanta.

–Hija, ¿Estás bien? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Pero Hermione sonrió a su madre y, disculpándose se puso de pie y dejó la habitación.

Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta lo más despacio que pudo para no sobresaltar más a su familia. _Familia_.

¿qué quiso decir Harry con eso? ¿Qué diablos hacía Harry ahí?

Cada vez entendía menos y menos. _No puedes ser ambas_. ¿Se refería acaso que… ella no había dejado su tiempo? Pero era imposible, es decir… ¿Cómo podía estar en ambos lugares al mismo tiempo? Rio sarcástica ante su propia pregunta. Cuando eran pequeños Ron había dicho exactamente eso ¿no?

Pero esta vez no tenía un giratiempo.

Se lavó la cara un poco y se miró en el espejo. Allí estaba ella, pero…

–Esta no soy yo. –murmuró.

Su imagen era similar a la anterior, pero había detalles que le cambiaban las facciones. Su cabello, era diferente, sus ojos más almendrados que antes, y de un color un poco diferente al anterior. Sus labios eran un poco más carnosos que antes pero su mentón era más pequeño.

–Esta no es Hermione Granger, esta es Jane Potter. –Dijo para sí misma. –Entonces, ¿Dónde está Hermione Granger?

Recordó de pronto ese sueño que había tenido unas semanas atrás. Donde Dobby la había salvado. El elfo la llamó Jane, y señaló a otro cuerpo, diciendo que ése era Hermione. Le dijo que el amo le había pedido que la protegiera. ¿Qué amo? ¿Harry? No, no Harry… entonces…

Sabía que el hechizo la mantenía como Jane Potter, pero Hermione Granger también estaba aquí, de lo contrario…

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, tanto que pensó que se le saldrían de las cuencas.

–Estoy fragmentada. ¡Por Merlín, me fraccioné!


	11. Chapter 11

Detrás del espejo

**Capítulo ****10**

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta del baño que la hizo sobresaltarse, golpeando un pequeño florero que estaba a su derecha y en el esfuerzo de evitar que cayera y se quebrara haciendo un tremendo ruido, se lastimó la rodilla con el mueble de lavamanos y la frente con la madera que sostenía la toalla de mano.

Quiso maldecir lo más fuerte posible, pero eso alertaría a quien quiera que estaba del otro lado de la puerta y en el resto de la casa, que algo raro le había sucedido.

Otro golpe en la puerta, esta vez haciendo que volteara con una mirada asesina hacia la madera blanca.

−¿Jane? − Era su madre.

Respiró profundamente y acomodó todo en su lugar, evitando pasarse la mano por la rodilla o la frente, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Marie Potter, su madre. O al menos, era la madre de Jane Potter.

−Madre, lo siento.

−Jane, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi…

−Lo se, lo… se. –Hizo una pausa y volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

Allí estaba Jane Potter, hija mayor de Harrison y Marie Potter. Hermana de James Potter. Las líneas de tiempo se estaban cruzando, mezclando, frente a ella. ¿Qué era verdad y que era fantasía? Nunca había escuchado hablar de Jane Potter, ¿sería que realmente había existido? Y si ella vivió, ¿Dónde está la prueba fehaciente de su existencia? Porque de una cosa estaba segura, si ella era realmente Jane Potter, ella hubiera sido la guardiana de Harry en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

−Hay cosas que, que puedo explicar… me.

−¿cosas? –La mujer se acercó a ella y la miró a través del espejo. −¿Qué clase de cosas, hija?

−Yo… −Cerró los ojos con fuerza, prometiéndose que ella misma averiguaría qué estaba sucediendo realmente. –No, no es nada importante. Creo que mejor comienzo a arreglarme para la fiesta de esta noche.

−Pero son solo las once de la mañana. –Rió su madre y Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que reir con ella.

−Al parecer estoy ansiosa.

−Y me parece que está perfecto. Si este chico te gusta…

−Mamá. –llamó Hermione cuando Marie Potter dejaba el baño. La mujer volteó con una sonrisa maternal y dulce. –¿crees que las personas son capaces de cambiar?

−Bueno, eso depende, hija. ¿Qué quieres cambiar?

−En realidad, es… es evitar algo que sabes que es muy probable que suceda.

−Bueno, en lo particular, yo creo que si algo ha de suceder, puedes retrasarlo, pero no evitarlo. Si esta escrito en el destino de cada uno, cielo, entonces sucederá. Tarde o temprano.

Hermione se sintió desfallecer.

−¿Ha sido de utilidad mi respuesta, Janey?

−Si, gracias.

Su madre dejó el lugar y Hermione se encaminó a su cuarto.

Al sentarse sobre la cama sintió algo plano y duro y rápidamente recordó el libro de magia oscura.

Con el tomo en su mano, Hermione comenzó a hojearlo detenidamente, pero por mas que buscara, no podía hallar nada en relación a la fracción de personas. Aún cuando ese era el único razonamiento que podía deducir, la unica explicacion que podía darle a este asunto de Jane Potter, Hermione no podia encontrar una sola anotación sobre el tema.

Volvió al comienzo del libro y releyó el indice. Allí estaba, el último capítulo del libro hablaba sobre la fracción. Seguramente, en su estado de ansiedad, le pareció no haberlo visto. Asi que, con cuidado y paciencia, Hermione fue hasta la pagina 345…

−No. –murmuró al ver el número de la ultima pagina. –No puede ser… 344. ¿Dónde demonios está la pagina 345?

Intentó corroborar que no hubiera sido arrancado del libro, pero no había señales de haber sido dañado de alguna forma. Tomó su varita y pronunció un par de palabras determinadas. Obligando así que el libro le mostrara si había sido destinatario de algun hechizo, pero no. el libro estaba tan intacto y sano como si hubiera sido impreso recien. Esto era de lo mas extraño. Y ahora que se fijaba mejor… el libro tampoco tenía el nombre del autor.

−¿Qué clase de libro es este?

Su puerta sonó y Hermione guardó rápidamente el libro debajo de la almohada. Acto seguido abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Remus Lupin. Un acalorado, ruborizado y tímido Remus Lupin.

−Eh, hola. –dijo nervioso. Hermione tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, al ver la escena tan tierna frente a ella.

−Remus, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron el doble al escuchar que Hermione lo llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido como solía hacer en la escuela.

−Bueno, yo… James y yo iremos al pueblo y… pense –pensamos- que quizá querías venir…

−Claro. ¿Me dan cinco minutos para arreglarme?

Remus solo asintió y se marchó camino a la habitación de James.

Con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, Hermione se dirigió a su armario para decidir que ponerse antes de salir.

Había salido cientos de veces con Harry, pero nunca con James. A pesar de que sus recuerdos le dijeran lo contrario y que Jane hubiera salido a pasear con su hermano y sus padres, Hermione nunca lo había hecho. Este era un hecho para apreciar. Tal vez pudiera decirle a Harry…

Si Jane nunca formó parte de la vida de Harry, entonces…

−¿estaría muerta?

...

Había llegado a la conclusión que Remus Lupin estaba actuando muy extraño. ¿Desde cuándo era tímido e introvertido? Aunque podría ser que, al ser un adolescente aún no era el mismo Remus Lupin que ella conocía, profesor Remus Lupin.

Pero a pesar de todo, el muchacho la miraba de reojo, y siempre escuchaba atentamente lo que Hermione tenía para decir.

En una ocasión pasaron por una importante librería y Hermione no pudo resistir la necesidad de entrar, Claro que Remus fue con ella. James, al contrario, decidió ir a comprar un helado y esperarlos allí. Entonces, Remus se vio a solas con Hermione por primera vez.

−¿Jane?

−¿si Remus?

−Quería saber si, realmente… bueno, si realmente irás a la fiesta de los Malfoy.

−Bueno, si. Fui invitada y Lucius Malfoy y yo somos amigos.

−¿Solo amigos? –Oook, esto se estaba tornando inquietante.

−¿Por qué preguntas?

El muchacho se puso muy colorado y miro hacia otro lado. Rápidamente captando su atención en un libro cualquiera. Esto le dio a Hermione la pauta que Remus Lupin tenía un enamoramiento… con ella.

−Genial. – murmuró para ella misma.

Lo que necesitaba ahora era que Remus, el profesor Lupin sintiera un amor de verano… bueno, de invierno, dado que era diciembre, con ella.

Intentó ignorar la mirada lejana de Remus y se concentró en los libros delante de ella. Historia de la magia, historia del ministerio… tal vez le hubiera interesado hojear esos libros en otro momento, en otra vida. Ahora, los pasaba por alto. Si tan solo supiera porqué el libro que tenía escondido en su cama decía que tenía hojas que en realidad no tenía…

Sin prestar mucha atención, Hermione pasaba el dedo índice por los lomos de los libros apilados prolijamente uno junto al otro, en las altas estanterías. Le hacía acordad a la biblioteca de Hogwarts donde los libros parecían hablarle…

–Hogwarts. –murmuró de pronto teniendo una idea.

Si esta librería era similar aunque fuera solo un poco a la biblioteca de la escuela entonces, también tendría que tener un sector prohibido donde estuvieran los libros de magia oscura. Solo tenía que encontrar ese lugar.

Comenzó a pasar rápidamente por entre las estanterías, sin prestar mucha atención a los nombres de los libros. De vez en cuando detenía su mirada para calcular el tema de uno o dos para hacerse la idea en qué sección estaba.

Finalmente alcanzó el primer libro con su dedo, haciendo que le recorrieran cosquillas desde el mismo hasta su hombro. Esas cosquillas que ella misma había sentido alguna vez hacía mucho tiempo, cuando piso por primera vez el sector prohibido de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el primer lomo negro, que resguardaba hojas amarillentas y obviamente descuidadas, ya que trataban de salir de su prisión de cuero. Ahora que sabía que estaba en la sección correcta, solo tenía que encontrar el libro que necesitaba. El libro que guardaba en su cuarto le había costado mucho trabajo obtener. De hecho, casi no lo consigue, pero ella era el cerebro del trío dorado, así que se las ingenió para obtener el libro.

Sin embargo, cuando su mente tocó ese recuerdo, Harry y Ron aparecieron en su mente como un huracán imposible de evitar. Desde su primer año, encerrada en el baño de mujeres luego de haber escuchado a Ron hablar mal de ella, hasta el día que tanto ella como Ron le prometieron a Harry que irían a donde sea por él. El dolor que sintió cuando Sirius murió y la alegría de volver a ver a Ron tras esa larga ausencia que él mismo había provocado por el estúpido medallón.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas que ella misma intentó sacudir para evitar que se derramaran.

Ron y Harry no habían nacido aún. De hecho, aun faltaban un par de años para que James y Lily comenzaran a salir. La creación de la Orden, según sus cálculos, aún no se había dado y a estas alturas, Voldemort se encontraba escondido en el norte de Europa aprendiendo magia negra y reuniendo su futuro ejército.

Ella estaba consciente de todo eso, pero no estaba segura de poder decírselo a todos, o a Dumbledore que era quizá lo que más importaba. Aún no podía, porque eso significaba tener que confesar que ella era la mejor amiga de su futuro sobrino.

Se frotó las sienes. Le daba dolor de cabeza cada vez que pensaba en la complicada relación familiar que ahora parecía unirla con Harry.

Tal vez podría cambiarlo todo, darle a Harry una vida como la que merece, destruir a Voldemort antes de que la profecía sea incluso dicha. Si podía lograrlo, entonces no importaba nada más, Voldemort nunca sería temido, Harry tendría a sus padres, y quien sabía, tal vez tuviera hermanos y hermanas. Ella… ella no podría estar con Ron, pero sí podría crear una vida aquí, con Lucius.

Las palabras de su madre le inundaron la cabeza esta vez. Las cosas pasan porque están destinadas a suceder. Entonces, si eso era cierto, ella no iba a poder hacer nada para cambiar los sucesos que marcaron al mundo mágico, o que lo marcarían dentro de unos años.

James y Lily moriría, Sirius sería inculpado y Remus quedaría solo en el mundo. Voldemort amenazaría el mundo mágico por segunda vez, siendo esta peor que la primera. Lucius sería un mortífago dispuesto a matarla, sin segundos pensamientos. Todo sería un caos, todo dependería de Harry…

–No voy a permitir que eso suceda. Las cosas deben de poder cambiarse. Tengo que creerlo, de lo contrario todo mi esfuerzo sería en vano.

–Hola Pequeña, ¿puedo ayudarte? –La vos del dueño de la librería la sobresaltó tanto que casi se golpea con uno de los estantes.

Era un hombre demasiado viejo, demasiado encorvado y demasiado extraño. Nada que estuviera fuera de lo común en el mundo mágico. Aún así, la imagen se le antojó sacada del cuento _Aladdin_, cuando el malvado visir se transforma en anciano.

–Eh, en realidad… estaba buscando información sobre un tema en particular.

–¿cual sería ese tema?

–Fraccionamientos.

El hombre la miró por eternos segundos, pero luego dio media vuelta y caminó hacia una parte de los estantes unos metros más alejados.

–No puedo serte de mucha ayuda. El único libro que tengo sobre ese tema _tan_ particular es ese de allí. E incluso ese libro carece de información factible.

– ¿Qué quiere decir?

–Bueno, nadie ha escrito sobre el Fraccionamiento desde hace siglos, y cuando sí se escribió sobre eso, bueno… la magia era llamada alquimia.

...

Hermione se estaba observando al espejo de cuerpo entero. Tenía puesto el vestido que su abuela le había regalado para navidad, unos tacos finos haciendo juego con su pequeña cartera y un peinado simple, donde tenía su cabello recogido en perfectos bucles.

Sabía que se veía bien, de hecho, se veía mejor que bien. Había logrado dejar sin habla a su padre y a su hermano, y Remus se había ruborizado y dado una tonta excusa para dejar la habitación.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Sabía que el reto vendría una vez en la mansión Malfoy. Tenía que impresionar a los padres de Lucius, y así lograr cancelar el compromiso entre él y Narcisa Black. Si podía hacer eso, entonces la teoría de su madre estaría errada y habría una posibilidad de evitar todo lo que sucedería dentro de seis años.

El timbre de la casa se escuchó en la sala de estar y Hermione se puso de pie, jugando con un bucle de su cabello que le rozaba el hombro.

Su abuela se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo de confianza, pero Hermione había superado ya su límite de nerviosismo. Este era el primer paso a un camino sin vuelta atrás. Porque estaba segura, haría lo todo lo humanamente posible para evitar ese futuro. Le costara lo que le costara.

Harrison Potter saludó con voz grave al recién llegado, obviamente Lucius. Inconscientemente se tocó el pequeño dije que llevaba en su cuello. El obsequio navideño de Lucius. Al mismo momento un elegante muchacho entraba en la sala seguido por el dueño de la casa.

Lucius vestía una impecable túnica de gala color negro que cada vez que se movía las luces parecían ejercer un juego de color azules en la tela. Su cabello apenas largo, estaba sobre su rostro y hombros. Sus manos detrás de su espalda. Era la imagen de la perfección.

El muchacho recorrió con la mirada a Hermione, prestando sumo detalle en su vestido. Siguió subiendo hasta la brillante gargantilla que él mismo le había obsequiado, y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella era perfecta para él, en todos los aspectos. Era bella, inteligente y elegante. Seguramente sus padres se darán cuenta que Jane Potter era mejor opción que Narcisa Black.

–Lucius. –dijo Hermione acercándose a él con paso lento pero firme.

Él inmediatamente tomó su mano y beso sus nudillos, dejando que sus labios reposaran sobre su piel un poco más de lo correcto.

–Estás preciosa, Jane. –Murmuró manteniendo sus ojos grises sobre los café de ella.

–Gracias, tu te ves muy bien también. – Escucharon un carraspeo y Hermione se ruborizó al darse cuenta que no estaban solos en la habitación. –Deja que te presente a mi familia. Ya conociste a mi padre, Harrison.

–Así es. Un placer. –Dijo con una elegante inclinación de cabeza.

–Ella es mi abuela, Antoniette Dubois.

Lucius hizo una reverencia digna de la realeza y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Y mi madre, Marie.

–Es un verdadero gusto y placer conocer a la familia de Jane. Ahora puedo afirmar de dónde saca sus encantos. –Dijo sonriendo a su madre y abuela. Ambas mujeres se ruborizaron inmediatamente.

– ¿Puedo ofrecerte una taza de dé, Lucius? –Preguntó Marie Potter.

–Por mucho que me encantaría debemos partir a la brevedad. Los invitados estarán llegando y mis padres quieren que esté allí para cuando eso suceda.

–Por su puesto. –Dijo su padre mientras acompañaba a Hermione y a Lucius hacia la puerta.

El muchacho ayudó a Hermione a colocarse el abrigo y ambos partieron a la fría calle, directo al punto de apariciones.

–De verdad te ves perfecta, ángel.

–Gracias. Solo espero estar a la altura de las circunstancias…

Lucius la volteó y la hizo mirarlo a la cara. Tenía el semblante serio y hasta preocupado. Hermione se asustó por un momento, pero acto seguido Lucius pasó el revés de su mano suavemente sobre su mejilla.

–La circunstancias deben estar a tu altura Jane, no a la inversa. Siempre recuerda eso. –La beso en los labios antes de agregar. –Además, estoy seguro que mi madre va a adorarte. Eres encantadora, perfecta para…

Pero no continuó y Hermione se vio en la necesidad de instar en que continúe con esa frase.

– ¿Perfecta para qué, Lucius? –El chico sonrió de costado y volvió a besarle los labios.

–Perfecta para mi, perfecta para ser la próxima señora Malfoy.

...

Pido disculpas por la tardanza. El capitulo estaba listo para publicar hace como quince dias, pero por alguna razon, el sistema de la pag, no me ha permitido cargarlos y publicarlos.

de cualquier modo aquí está, espero que lo disfruten!

saludos!


	12. Chapter 12

Detrás del espejo

**Capítulo ****11**

La fiesta estaba repleta de gente, importante. Donde Hermione viera, había miembros de la primera orden de Merlin, honorarios del ministerio y del Wizengamot. Por donde viera, Hermione estaba rodeada de Mortífagos. Actuales o futuros, muchos de los presentes, por no decir todos, estaban o estarían en algún momento, involucrados en la guerra de poder mágico. Pero del lado equivocado.

En un momento, Hermione divisó a Lucius platicando con su padre y otro hombre que ella no conocía.

Suspiró paciente y se acercó hasta la pared más próxima. Se sentía fuera de lugar, nunca podría pertenecer a este ámbito donde lo más importante era el aparentar ser mejor que el otro. Este no era su mundo, muy a pesar de todo. Cuando ella era realmente Hermione Granger sus padres solían organizar fiestas en la casa y asistir a eventos de caridad. No eran personas de mucho dinero, pero vivían bien.

Los Potter, por otro lado, tenían mucho dinero, tanto como los Malfoy o los Black pero no ostentaban sus riquezas, y eso los hacía mejores. O eso pensaba ella al menos.

–No puedo creer que hayas venido. – no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado sin escuchar esa voz, o que era la de un joven en lugar de la de un adulto, Hermione reconocería la voz de Sirius Black donde fuera.

–Bueno, fui invitada. Además, soy una Slytherin, ¿recuerdas?

–Créeme, eso se me hace muy difícil de olvidar.

No estaba bien visto que ella estuviera hablando con Sirius, pero en este momento necesitaba la cara conocida. Claro que él no supiera que tan conocida le era su cara a Hermione… Jane.

– ¿Y tú? No creí que fuera a venir

–No puedes mentirme a mí, Jane Potter. Soy el rey de las mentiras. –Hermnio volteó el rostro para observarlo detenidamente por primera vez en toda la noche.

Llevaba su túnica azul marino perfectamente arreglada, su cabello oscuro peinado hacia un lado y sus ojos celestes grisáceos brillaban con una intensidad mayor a la normal. Solo lo había visto así un par de veces en este tiempo y menos aún en el futuro. Cuando hablaba de las cosas que había hecho con los Merodeadores, con Remus y James.

Oh, Sirius se estaba divirtiendo, pero a costa suya.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, Black?

–Vamos, sé que esperabas verme aquí. –Hermione desvió la mirada solo un segundo, pero bastó para escuchar la carcajada triunfante de Sirius. –Punto para mí.

–No es verdad…

–Claro que sí. No te resistes a divertirte de verdad. No puedes llamar fiesta a esto. –Sirius se acercó despacio hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para murmurarle en el oído. –Parece la reunión de un grupo de muggles que se dedican a matar. ¿Cómo se llaman?

– ¿Mafiosos?

– ¡Eso! –y acto seguido volvió a reír.

Hermione no pudo hacer más que reír con él. Sirius tenía toda la razón, además, su risa siempre fue contagiosa.

–Tú eres una bruja inteligente Jane, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Ya respondí a esa pregunta, Sirius. Fui invitada.

–sí, también yo. Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que querer estar aquí. Mis padres aún tienen derechos sobre mí, o eso dicen. –levantó los hombros en forma de rendición. –Pero lo cierto es que, este lugar ha sido y siempre será aburrido. Sin mencionar tenebroso.

–No vas a decirme que el Gran Sirius Orión Black le teme a una simple casa.

Pero Hermione no obtuvo respuesta. Cuando se volvió a ver a su interlocutor, lo encontró observándola detenidamente.

–Eh, ¿Sirius?

– ¿Cómo sabías que Orión es mi segundo nombre?

–Yo… James me lo dijo? –había intentado sonar como una afirmación pero terminó como una pregunta tímida, temerosa a la respuesta.

–James no sabe cuál es mi segundo nombre. –Murmuró Sirius.

–De verdad, yo no sé…

En ese momento, Lucius se acercó a ellos con la obvia intención de alejar a Hermione de Sirius, y por primera vez, se vio agradecida por el gesto.

–Jane, quiero que conozcas a mi madre. –dijo en un tono tan monótono que parecía aburrido. Pero ella sabía mejor. Lucius estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para evitar cuestionar a Sirius por la razón que fuera.

–Oh, sí. Vamos. –Hermione tomó el brazo de Lucius, pero mientras se alejaban volteó a ver a un meditabundo Sirius.

Había metido la pata, hasta la rodilla. Pero ya era tarde. No podría haberle dicho que su segundo nombre lo supo cuando estaban en la mansión Black, recorriendo el árbol genealógico de la familia, donde él mismo aparecía con su nombre completo, pero en lugar de su rostro había una gran mancha negra de quemado.

–¿Qué quería Sirius Black?

–Solo platicábamos.

–¿acerca de qué?

–Lucius. –Hermione se detuvo y lo observo seriamente. –Sirius es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y lo creas o no, lo _aceptes_ o no, Sirius es un amigo mío también.

–No confío en él.

–¿Por qué no? No te ha hecho… –se detuvo en mitad de la oración. Seguramente Sirius había hecho varias de sus bromas a Lucius y sus amigos. –No voy a terminar esa frase.

–Eso creí. –dijo él.

Hermione lo observó detenidamente por momento. Lucius había hecho una especie de broma, ¿verdad? Y aunque no estuviera sonriendo con todo su rostro, la sonrisa estaba explícita en su mirada, sus ojos grises que se reían para ella.

–¿tu madre? –Recordó Hermione mientras una vez más se ponían en marcha.

Lucius la condujo por entre los invitados hasta llegar a una pequeña salita donde se encontraban algunas señoras, sentadas elegantemente en divanes o sillones. Sus vestidos de altísima costura descansaban sobre sus piernas haciendo pliegues perfectos. Copas en sus manos, con un líquido color sangre, lo que Hermione adivinó, sería vino tinto. Platicaban en voces bajas, como si levantar el tono un poco más fuera propio de la plebe. Hermione se sintió por primera vez realmente fuera de lugar, y con unas inmensas ganas de salir huyendo con Sirius.

Lucius le apretó la mano y la hizo avanzar hasta el sillón donde se encontraba una mujer de unos cuarenta, cabello rubio cobrizo y unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Era esbelta, de facciones finas y delicadas pero se podía ver un temperamento fuerte detrás de esos ojos verde agua.

Lucius la presentó con elegantes maneras y espero a que su madre dijera algo.

–Lucius, querido. – Hermione esperó a que la mujer le dijera algo, pero nada llego.

El muchacho le puso su amplia y cálida mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione y la guió hasta uno de los sillones vacios, de bajo respaldo. Hermione se sentó rígida, pero rápidamente sintió el calor de Lucius por detrás del sillón. Se había parado justo ahí, para darle confianza a Hermione.

Al instante siguiente una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos grises entró en la habitación como si fuera ella la dueña de la mansión.

–Estimada amiga. –dijo la mujer caminando hacia la dueña y besando ambas mejillas antes de sentarse junto a ella.

Hermione volvió a ponerse más incómoda aún. Esa mujer, sabía perfectamente quien era.

– ¿Cómo estás querida amiga? – dijo la madre de Lucius con un cierto aire de indiferencia. Tal vez la mujer era así por naturaleza.

–Muy bien, muy bien. He venido con mis hijas, Cissa y Bella.

–hm, nunca me ha gustado ese apodo, Cissa.

La señora Black se movió incómoda pero no dijo nada. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que la recién llegada notó a Hermione y a Lucius.

–Lucius, querido. –miro a Hermione detenidamente, aún meditando si preguntaba o no quien era ella.

–Druella, ella es Jane Potter. Seguramente oíste hablar de ella. Es la nueva alumna de Hogwarts y, compañera de tu hija Bellatrix.

–Oh, sí. La trai….

–Druella, en esta casa no se habla así de los invitados, y Jane es invitada de Lucius. –La madre de Lucius la estaba defendiendo. Aún cuando ni siquiera había dicho que era un gusto conocerla.

–No es correcto ponerle títulos a la gente, menos antes de conocerla. –dijo Hermione lo más educada posible.

–Pero mi Bella me ha hablado de ti. Sé la clase de bruja eres.

– ¿A qué se refiere, Lucius? –Preguntó su madre.

Lucius no tuvo tiempo para responder, Hermione se acomodó en su asiento y sin apartar la mirada de Duella Black, le respondió a la dueña de la casa.

–Bellatrix Black tiene un problema con mi herencia familiar. El que yo sea una Slytherin no significará, nunca, que vaya a atacar o a tratar mal a otras personas simplemente porque no lo son. Mi hermano menor es un Gryffindor, y aunque sé perfectamente que las dos casas se detestan no voy a permitir que él o sus amigos sean mal tratados por los miembros de mi casa.

–Tú atacaste a mi hija en plena calle. –se quejó la señora Black, se estaba poniendo roja pero aún así, si tono intentaba mantenerse estable.

–Solo porque ella fue lo suficientemente valiente y audaz como para atacarme por la espalda. Simplemente me defendí.

Druella estuvo a punto de responder algo, pero se contuvo. Hermione agradeció a Merlin, pero sabía que se había ganado otro enemigo. Aún no entendía como Andromeda había salido tan bien tras tener una madre como esta. ¿Habría sido ya borrada del árbol genealógico de la familia Black o aún estaba allí, en esa pared verde musgo?

Levantó la mirada de pronto, hacia la puerta de la salita y vio a Sirius, en el fondo del otro salón, observándola con un gesto de melancolía. Por un momento, Hermione no vio al joven Sirius, sino al adulto, al injustamente culpado por la muerte de sus mejores amigos. Al hombre que había escapado para acabar con el verdadero asesino y salvar a su ahijado. Los ojos grises tenían un deje de soledad que no llegaba a compararse con los de ese hombre solitario y abatido de un futuro aún lejano, pero que aún así, mostraban el alma de Sirius Black.

– ¿Qué tal las clases? –Hermione volteó a ver a una anciana sentada en un sillón de alto respaldo, cerca de la chimenea ardiente de la sala. No la había notado antes, pero ahora que lo hacía se parecía a alguien que ella había conocido hacía mucho tiempo.

–Las clases van muy bien abuela, gracias. –respondió Lucius con un respeto que la sorprendió sobremanera. No era ese típico respeto por un adulto, era un respeto acompañado de cariño. Lucius Malfoy quería a su abuela, de eso no había dudas.

– ¿Y tu querida?

–Eh, bien. Yo…

–Tengo entendido que vienes de Bauxbauton. Esa escuela es muy exigente en encantamientos y transfiguración. Pero también es sabido que pociones no es su fuerte.

–Es verdad, la vida en Hogwarts se me ha hecho un poco difícil en cuanto al estudio, las clases de pociones y defensa son más fuertes que en mi otra escuela, pero intento seguirle el ritmo.

–Jane es una de las mejores de la clase. –Agregó Lucius, directamente a su abuela. –es muy inteligente y casi pareciera como si hubiera cursado toda su vida en Hogwarts.

–Encantador. –dijo la anciana. – y dime, Jane. ¿Cuáles son tus planes, luego de terminar la escuela?

–Yo, no lo había pensado… en realidad…

– ¿No tienes decidido tu futuro aún?

Hermione no podía decirles que quería formar parte de la Orden, o que su intención era detener cuantos ataques de Mortífagos pudiera, o que intentaría acabar con Voldemort antes de que se genere la profecía de Harry. No, todo eso era imposible de decir en la mansión de los Malfoy, rodeada de mortifagos y futuros mortifagos.

–En realidad, tengo una propuesta para dar clases de encantamientos en Bauxbauton. Mi madre desea que estudie para medimaga y mi padre para inefable. Aún estoy indecisa.

–Son interesantes opciones.

–Sí, lo sé. Y entre nosotros, creo que preferiría la idea de mi padre, seguir sus pasos sería un honor tanto para mí como para él.

–Estoy segura de ello. Los hijos que siguen los pasos de sus padres son merecedores de glorias y honores. El orgullo de un padre no puede explicarse cuando se ve a un hijo triunfar y mejorar a su padre.

Hermione se sintió incómoda, sabía que ese mensaje tenía un distinto destinatario.

–¿Cómo están tus hijos, Walburga? –preguntó otra de las señoras allí presentes.

Ese nombre a Hermione le sonaba de algún lado. Pero no podía recordar exactamente de dónde.

¿Por qué sintió un escalofrío en el exacto momento que escuchó ese nombre? Pero en cuanto la dueña del mismo habló Hermione tuvo la primera necesidad de irse de allí.

La voz pertenecía a una mujer alta, de postura recta, mirada seria. Era muy bella, con su cabello negro recogido en un moño flojo en la base de su cuello, dejando que algunos cabellos escaparan al amarre. Sus ojos grises tenían una mirada audaz, profunda y con un deje de maldad. Fue esa maldad en la mirada que ayudó a Hermione a reconocer a la mujer, junto con la voz grave y profunda. Si no hubiera sabido que esa era Walburga Black, tal vez Hermione no hubiera sentido tanto rechazo, pero esa mujer la hizo sentir lo más bajo, estando muerta y en un retrato en la entrada.

–Qué puedo decirte sino maravillas de mi querido Regulus. Sé que es mi hijo, pero es tan inteligente. Tiene calificaciones sobresalientes, está en el equipo de quidditch como golpeador. –La mujer tenía una voz tan risueña, que a Hermione la asustó más que cuando gritaba desde el portarretrato.

–¿Y tu otro hijo?

–¿Sirius? –Hermione prestó atención. –El muchacho salió sorteado en Gryffindor, una desgracia realmente. Pero tengo entendido que es un buen jugador de Quidditch y sus notas son lo suficientemente buenas como para aprobar todos los exámenes de Timos.

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar a esa mujer habla de su hijo mayor. Si bien había decepción en su voz, también había algo allí, que le decía que esa mujer seguía siendo la madre de Sirius. Un extraño sentimiento maternal, pero ahí estaba.

De repente, la escena cambió. Hermione ya no se encontraba en la salita de la mansión Malfoy, sino en la biblioteca de la Mansión Black. Eran de madrugada y no podía dormir. Era algo que solía pasarle seguido desde hacía algún tiempo.

La casa estaba sumida en un completo, interrumpido apenas por el débil crepitar del fuego de la chimenea que iluminaba lo suficiente para que ella pudiera leer el libro. De pronto la puerta se abrió dando un quejido y Hermione levantó la cabeza. Allí estaba Sirius, mirándola con la misma cara de melancolía que había visto a su joven versión.

–¿Sirius?

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –dijo con la voz triste.

–No entiendo de qué hablas.

Sirius dio un paso hacia ella y volvió a hacer la misma pregunta. Esta vez Hermione se puso de pie. Por alguna razón, ya no tenía catorce. Llevaba puesto su vestido de gala, y su peinado elegante.

–Sirius, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

–Debes decidirte, ¿Qué piensas hacer? –sin darse cuenta ella dio un paso hacia él, Sirius acortó la distancia, ahora estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro. –Decide, no puedes seguir así.

–Así. Así dices… ¿fragmentada?

Los ojos grises azulados de Sirius brillaron con aceptación.

–Es eso. Estas aquí para decirme qué. ¿Algo sobre la fragmentación? Sabes donde está mi otra parte ¿Verdad?

–Si continúas así, desaparecerás. No puedes ser ambas cosas. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde, debes tomar una decisión.

Sirius se acercó un poco más, hasta que sus labios rozaron el oído de Hermione. Recién entonces Sirius murmuró.

–Debes salvar a Harry. Pero no podrás hacerlo si no decides antes. Porque quedarás atrapada en algo que no es nada, y todo tu esfuerzo hasta ahora habrá sido en vano.

Cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, la visión de Hermione se nubló, sus piernas se aflojaron y sintió desfallecer. Al momento de recuperar el conocimiento, estaba una vez más sentada en ese pequeño sillón en la salita de los Malfoy. Pero su color era totalmente pálido y sabía que sus piernas no le responderían aún si su vida se le fuera en ello.

–¿Jane? –escuchó que le decía Lucius cerca de su oído.

Suspiró dejando escapar el aire lentamente de sus pulmones. Debía encontrar un punto fijo que le permitiera relajarse y concentrarse en reanudar sus fuerzas físicas.

–¿si? –respondió intentando parecer lo más normal

–¿Te sientes bien? Estas un poco pálida.

–Perfectamente. –obviamente, Lucius no le había creído. –pero si gustas acompañarme a buscar algo de beber, tal vez me haga aún mejor.

Lucius dio la vuelta al pequeño sillón y estiró la mano para que Hermione la tomara, dando la invitación para que la utilizara de apoyo.

Hermione intentó disimular su estado aún de mareo y apretó la mano de Lucius. El muchacho la atrajo hacia él hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle al oído.

–Esta no es la primera vez que te sucede, lo que sea que te ha sucedido.

–¿Tengo alguna posibilidad de decirte que sí?

–En absoluto. –Dijo mientras ayudaba a Hermione a salir de allí lo más sutilmente posible.

Ella no lo notó pero Lucius supo que Druella Black no despegaba su mirada penetrante de la espalda de Hermione. Supo también que, no faltaría oportunidad de que se quejara con su madre sobre la posible promesa rota de él hacia Narcissa. Tendría que buscar entonces el momento de hablar con su madre antes de que lo hiciera Druella Black.


	13. Chapter 13

Detrás del Espejo

**Capítulo 12**

Se despertó sobresaltada, su corazón la latía a mil por hora. Su cuerpo le respondía perezosamente, como si hubiera estado bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Su mirada estaba nublada y el enfocar parecía llevarle más fuerza de la que realmente necesitaba.

Cuando finalmente logró enderezarse lo suficiente un dolor intenso le taladró la cabeza, de una forma tan aguda que su brazo le falló y la hizo caer de lleno de nuevo en la cama, el dolo empeoró, pero no iba a gritar. Dentro de su ser busco la forma de serenarse. El dolor era algo psicológico, si se concentraba en que no tenía dolor, entonces… era demasiado fuerte.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando paso a una figura esbelta pero de baja estatura… cabello largo… Jane no podía concentrarse en distinguir quién era. El dolor le volvía imposible hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sentirlo.

– ¿Cómo estás?

–La cabeza… – dijo en un agonizante susurro.

–Lo siento hija, veré que puedo hacer para calmar tu dolor…

Entonces esa persona era su madre, y eso quería decir que estaba en su casa. Pero, ¿Qué había pasado para que ella se encontrara en ese estado?

Al instante su madre regreso con otra persona, un hombre, por la voz. Murmuraron algo que ella no pudo identificar, y acto seguido el hombre se acercó a la cama y por consiguiente a ella que aún sufría del dolor.

– ¿Te duele la cabeza?

– ¡Sí, con un… demonio!

–Jane. –reprendió su madre pero a ella poco le importaba. El dolor era…

– ¿Sabes que te sucedió?

¿Debería de saberlo? No recordaba nada, y el dolor le hacía aún más difícil el intentarlo.

–Quizá deba tratar el dolor –opinó su madre. Y Merlín la bendiga, tenía razón.

–No puedo hacerlo, no hasta no saber qué sucedió. –respondió el hombre, obviamente un medimago. –Si la trato por un hecho y resulta que ha sido otro, podría ser fatal.

–No… No sé que de…. demonios pasó… no… puedo recordar.

–Sáquele el dolor, por favor. –escuchó a su madre suplicar.

¿Por qué ese medimago no le quitaba el dolor de una maldita vez? Su cuerpo estaba empezando a dolerle también, como si cada músculo estuviera contrayéndose de ponto. Sus extremidades no parecían responderle y su vista estaba casi perdida.

No sabía qué había sucedido, no sabía por qué estaba en estas condiciones, pero por algún milagro momentáneo, supo exactamente qué tenía. La visión disipándose era el primer síntoma y luego la pesadumbres de su cuerpo, como si hubiera estado anestesiada. Segundamente su piel estaba pálida dado que la sangre de su cuerpo estaba circulando mucho más lento de lo que debería. El dolor de cabeza… ese era el síntoma más fuerte y peligroso porque una vez que aparecía prácticamente hacía imposible coordinar el resto del cuerpo, entre ellos el habla. Su cuerpo sin respuesta era uno de los últimos síntomas… la pérdida de los sentidos había comenzado también. La vista se estaba disminuyendo, el tacto ya no lo tenía… ni se había detenido a corroborar si el gusto y el olfato estaban. Lo que más le importaba era el poder del habla.

–Opus… dea… nelius… –Murmuró antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a convulsionar.

– ¡Por favor, haga algo…!

–Opus dea nelius… –murmuró el medimago tratando de interpretar lo que le acababa de decir la paciente. –Demonios.

– ¿Qué es?

El hombre movió su varita sobre Jane y acto seguido el cuerpo se detuvo en seco antes de relajarse por completo. La mujer se abalanzó sobre su hija y comenzó a llamarla, tratar de hacerla reaccionar pero nada funcionaba. El llanto pronto llegó, pero aún así, Jane seguía desmayada.

– ¿Por qué no despierta? La curó, ¿Verdad?

–Me temo que no. Lo que Jane tiene es un fuerte maleficio. –Dijo el hombre sentándose sobre la silla más cercana a él. Estaba aparentemente cansado, exhausto y… derrotado

– ¿Cómo se puede curar entonces?

–No… no lo sé.

– ¡¿Cómo? ¿Me está diciendo que mi hija estará en este estado para siempre?

–Yo… yo…

–Usted no sabe qué tiene mi hija, así que no puede tratarla. Tal vez deba buscar a alguien más que pueda hacerlo. –dijo la mujer recuperando sus fuerzas gracias a la idea de salvar a su hija. –quiero que se marche, es obvio que no tiene nada más que hacer aquí.

–Señora Potter… no entiende. No creo que haya cura para este… maleficio.

–Si existe el maleficio debe existir el contra maleficio. –dijo la mujer con ímpetu. –pero es obvio que no sabe nada. Por favor, márchese.

–Señora Potter…

– ¡Fuera!

El medimago dejó la habitación y la casa tan rápido que pareció imposible que las piernas fueran tan rápido. La señora Potter no se preocupó por eso, sabía que se iría. Ahora lo que más le preocupaba era su hija. ¿Qué haría sin Jane?

Lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar por su pequeña y esperar que alguien pudiera ayudarla de lo contrario, sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

* * *

**Dos años atrás**

Las clases retomaron su normalidad luego de las vacaciones, y una vez los alumnos regresaron a la escuela, los profesores comenzaron a hostigarlos con los exámenes, sobre todo a los de quinto y séptimo. Para estos últimos, serían los finales que les concederían el permiso para moverse por el mundo mágico. Y por esa misma razón, muchos ya estaban leyendo folletos y decidiendo exactamente qué hacer cuando el verano llegue y las clases terminen, definitivamente.

En la biblioteca no había nadie. Tal vez porque eran las seis de la mañana, o tal vez porque era domingo. Pero el hecho era que, Hermione Granger –Jane Potter, debía acostumbrarse a ese nombre de una buena vez–, estaba sentada junto al gran ventanal que daba a los terrenos traseros de la escuela. Una vista magnífica de las montañas, la cancha de Quidditch y el sauce boxeador. Aunque ella estaba prestando más atención al libro que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Se había sentado allí porque la claridad que ingresaba le permitía estar erguida y no recostada sobre el libro, debajo de la tenue luz de una vela, por más mágica que fuera, la iluminación no era la misma. Así que, allí estaba ella, sentada de costado al ventanal, con las manos sosteniendo el gran tomo mientras concentraba su mirada en las palabras que le mostraba.

De pronto escuchó un silbido suave, como si algo pasara rápidamente por el aire, cortándolo. Su primer instinto fue agacharse, algo que la experiencia le había enseñado a hacer casi hasta dormida. Pero luego miró por la ventana. El sauce se estaba moviendo, tratando de atrapar o golpear algo, y así como hizo dos, tres movimientos violentos, se quedó quieto en su lugar.

Desde el tronco, parte doblado, parte hueco, salía una figura alta, esbelta y renga. ¿Renga? Hermione había reconocido esa figura casi al instante, como si hubiera estado esperando que apareciera, o como si hubiera pasado su vida entera observándola. No sabía con exactitud qué fue lo que le hizo percatarse de que esa persona que abandonaba el área del sauce, con una pronunciada renguera era Sirius Black.

Así como ella quedó perdida en esa imagen, donde Sirius se sujetaba el brazo derecho y trataba de poner todo su peso en su pierna sana, Sirius levantó la mirada hacia el ventanal, donde seguramente sentía que era observado.

Sus miradas se encontraron, aun a pesar de la distancia que había, ambas sabían que se estaban observando detenidamente. Tal vez Sirius estaba intentando reconocer la figura del ventanal. Rápidamente el muchacho movió la mano sana a su frente e hizo un gesto en forma de saludo. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se separó del ventanal. Rápidamente tomó su morral, el libro a medio leer y se acercó a madame Prince que estaba ya en su escritorio leyendo El Profeta de esa mañana.

–Disculpe Madame Prince. –Dijo despacio. Por alguna razón siempre murmuraba cuando había mucho silencio en el lugar donde se encontraba. – ¿Podría anotar este libro?

La mujer levantó la vista del periódico y miró primero a Hermione, luego el libro que la chica tenía en alto y luego otra vez a Hermione.

–De acuerdo. –movió su varita sobre un gran ejemplar junto a ella y luego volvió a su lectura.

–Gracias. –dijo en voz baja, ya a medio camino de la salida.

* * *

Si no se equivocaba, Sirius estaría ingresando a la escuela por el pasadizo del tercer piso, el que era custodiado por la estatua del hombre Jorobado. Así que, en cuanto guardó el libro en su morral, Hermione comenzó a correr hacia el tercer piso, rogando que las escaleras no decidieran convertirla en la primera víctima del día.

Se había olvidado completamente que la noche anterior había sido luna llena, lo que significaba que Remus Lupin había tenido su transformación y que… estaría ya en la enfermería. Lo que no entendía era porqué Sirius estaba herido de esa forma.

Giró demasiado rápido en el cruce de los pasillos y se resbaló al tomar el pasillo por donde aparecería Sirius. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, pero no emprendió la marcha nuevamente. Allí de pie, junto a la estatua estaba Sirius, observándola con una ceja en alto, en obvia pregunta. Hermione, se rió nerviosa e intentó quitarse el polvo inexistente de su ropa, cualquier cosa para evitar el escrutinio de esa mirada gris azulada de Sirius Black.

–creí que estabas en la biblioteca. –dijo para terminar con ese clima incómodo.

–Sí, bueno. Estaba… –hizo una pausa y levantó la mirada. Sin embargo, no miró el rostro de Sirius, sino que se detuvo en la pierna y el brazo heridos. – ¿Qué te pasó?

–Nada. –la respuesta fue tan natural que, de no estarlo viendo en persona, Hermione le hubiera creído.

–Debes hacerte ver las heridas…

–Estoy bien, Jane.

Sirius comenzó a caminar hacia el lado donde estaba Hermione, intentando por todos los medios que su cojera no se notara, y claro, fallando monumentalmente. De su mano herida, además, comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotitas de sangre.

Hermione suspiró sonoramente, haciendo que los pequeños mechones de su flequillo volaran por unos momentos. Se acomodó su morral y giró en su eje hasta encontrarse con la espalda de Sirius que se alejaba.

Dio dos pasos y estiró la mano logrando tomar el brazo sano de Sirius y detenerlo. El muchacho se volteó para mirarla, intentando enviar la típica comunicación de "déjame en paz" sin decirlo directamente.

–Ven conmigo. –no había sido un pedido. Había sido una orden, directa y sin lugar a réplica. Sirius lo supo.

Hermione lo llevó en sentido opuesto, más despacio de lo que ella hubiera deseado, pero su caminar era dificultoso debido a la herida en la pierna. Así que, tardaron casi el doble de tiempo para llegar a destino.

–Una pared. –dijo Sirius cuando Hermione se detuvo.

–Sí, una pared.

Rápidamente de la pared comenzó a aparecer una puerta doble, de madera y con complicados motivos que ninguno se detuvo a observar demasiado. Cuando la puerta se materializó completamente, Hermione la abrió y le dio paso a Sirius.

Dentro había una cama doble, una mesa de luz a cada lado, y en centro un escritorio. Sobre una de las paredes había una gran mueble de puertas de vidrio por donde se podía apreciar una amplia cantidad de frascos de distintos tamaños, colores y formas.

–En la cama por favor, Sirius.

–No irás a aprovecharte de mí ¿Verdad? Estoy lastimado y puede que no te sirva completamente. Ahora si dejas que me cure, digamos, un par de días, estaría más que dispuesto a dejarte aprovecharte de mí.

A medida que iba diciendo eso, Hermione lo había llevando a la cama, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando terminó de decir esa oración sin sentido y empujándolo levemente hasta que se sentó en la blanca sábana.

–Ouch.

–Lo siento. Ahora, déjame ver que tienes.

Sirius levantó la ceja, obviamente por la doble intención de esa frase, pero Hermione se cruzó de brazos y aguardó a que la agudeza de la situación se le disipara. Una vez que pasó, Sirius comenzó a quitarse su túnica.

– ¿Un poco de ayuda?

Hermione suspiró una vez más pero comenzó a ayudar a Sirius con su túnica, la cual estaba ya bastante impregnada en sangre.

– ¿Vas a decirme qué paso?

–No, lo siento.

Tal vez Sirius esperaba que Hermione se enfadara con él, que lo dejara allí herido, o que lo golpeara. Solo él sabía exactamente qué esperaba, pero la verdad es que se sorprendió al ver que Hermione sonreía tiernamente. Y de pronto su trato fue más dulce y sus cuidados más delicados.

Sirius tenía un corte en su brazo de unos treinta centímetros y el ancho de un dedo. ¿Cómo diablos se había hecho semejante corte? Era algo que Sirius, aparentemente, no estaba dispuesto a responder. Así que Hermione se concentró en atender la herida sin preguntar.

Cuando el brazo estuvo correctamente curado y vendado, Hermione decidió que era tiempo de tratar la herida de la pierna. Así que le indicó a Sirius que intentara quitarse el pantalón. Claro que el muchacho se tornó de un color rojo tan fuerte que Hermione creyó ver al mismísimo Ronald Weasley. Rápidamente quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y volvió a la tarea.

– ¿Dónde tienes la herida?

–En la pantorrilla, es… – Pero se detuvo.

No hubo necesidad de completar la frase, empero. Hermione tiró de la tela del pantalón que cubría la obvia herida y allí vio lo que Sirius intentaba ocultar. Diablos, debería de doler muchísimo.

–Tienes un hechizo en ella ¿verdad?

Sirius sonrió de forma orgullosa y asintió.

–Pues debo quitarlo para poder curarlo.

Rápidamente la expresión de Sirius cambió a una de seriedad y terror. El hecho de querer quitar el hechizo era sinónimo de dolor, agudo dolor. Si ella lo quitaba, solo Merlín sabía que no se pondría a gritar como una niña.

–Sirius, sabes que debo. Si no reparamos ese hueso, podría quedar así o arreglarse solo y mal. Debo actuar lo antes posible y el hechizo va a hacerlo muy difícil. –Ella chasqueó la lengua y miró a su alrededor. –Puedo ofrecerte una pócima sedativa si quieres.

–No quiero parecer poco hombre, Jane. Pero creo que tomaré la pócima.

Hermione sonrió ante la expresión de Sirius. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el aparador para buscar la pócima. Sirius era un muchacho valiente, eso lo supo siempre. Desde que lo conoció, ese hombre consumido por el resentimiento y la venganza, aguantó la condena en Azkaban por doce años, paciente. Sabiendo que un día tendría su venganza que podría volver a tener una vida, no con sus amigos, pero tal vez con su ahijado.

La valentía no tenía límites en él, tanto que muchas veces era considerado estúpido o arriesgado. Hermione muchas veces así lo había visto, pero aún así lo respetaba, lo admiraba y estimaba sobremanera.

–Toma esto. –le dijo tendiéndole una pequeña pócima de color musgo. –Te dejará descansar y a mí trabajar sobre tu herida.

– ¿Por qué haces esto, Jane?

Hermione lo observó sin comprender exactamente a qué venía la pregunta. ¿Cómo porqué lo hacía? Porque él era Sirius… pero ese Sirius que ella estaba viendo en ese momento no era el mismo que le devolvía la mirada. No era un joven de quince años, sino un adulto de treinta. Este era el Sirius amigo de su hermano, pero ella está viendo al Sirius padrino de su mejor amigo, un amigo suyo, propio también. El cual perdieron tempranamente.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Digo, ayudarme con mis heridas, sin que deba decirte cómo o porqué me las hice. No me has llevado a la enfermería…

–Hay algunas cosas que tú no puedes decirme, ¿verdad? –Sirius asintió luego de un largo segundo de observarla a los ojos. –Bueno, digamos que también. Tú guarda tus secretos, yo guardaré los míos. –Tomó el frasquito vacío de las manos de Sirius cuando éste se tomó la pócima. –Pero solo recuerda que estaré ahí para cuando me necesites, igual que sé que tú estarás para mí.

El muchacho asintió despacio mientras se recostaba sobre la cama. La poción haciendo su efecto. Hermione se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y acarició el rostro de Sirius, llena de fango y sudor. Hermione le corrió con ternura el cabello que le cubría parte de su rostro, mientras los ojos grises de Sirius le recorrían el rostro detenidamente.

–Cuando despiertes tendrás tu pierna recuperada. –hizo ademán de alejarse pero la mano, ya muy débil de Sirius la detuvo. –Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Te lo prometo.

El amarre se aflojó totalmente y los ojos de Sirius de cerraron. Hermione suspiró y volvió a los pies de la cama, donde la esperaba la fractura expuesta de Sirius. Una última mirada al rostro del muchacho, para asegurarse que era él y no otro, y comenzó con su trabajo.


	14. Chapter 14

En Cada Paso

**Capítulo 13**

Hermione estaba más dormida que despierta esa mañana, sentada en la mesa de Slytherin, con su rostro apenas sostenido por su mano. A cada pestañeo sentía que sería el último, su cuerpo le era tan ajeno que sentía que volaba, directo a su cama en las mazmorras. Estaba tan cansada que no podría defenderse de los insultos de Bellatrix aún si quisiera.

En una de las tantas veces, sus parpados se cerraron y fue imposible volver a abrirlos hasta que sintió en su espalda baja que alguien apoyaba suavemente una mano. Con gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada gris perla de Lucius, quien había hecho aquel contacto.

–Buenos días. –Murmuró él

–Aún no, dame tres horas. –Acto seguido volvió a cerrar los ojos, la mano de Luicus aún en su espalda le daba cierta sensación de protección.

–Asumo que no has dormido bien.

–No he dormido en general. Ni bien, ni mal, ni más o menos… –Hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos, deteniéndolos en la entrada del gran salón.

– ¿Por qué no has dormido nada, Jane?

Pero ella observa a quien estaba entrando por la Gran Puerta hacia el otro extremo del salón, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Sirius Black entraba con su característico aire de galán, su corbata desprolija y la túnica dejando ver que llevaba la camisa blanca fuera del pantalón. Su cabello negro estaba peinado de tal forma que no dejaba ver parte de sus ojos azulados y su sonrisa parecía iluminar todo cuanto lo rodeaba.

Sirius caminaba con un poco de dificultad, aún parecía que la herida le había dejado una secuela por no curarla de inmediato, pero era casi imperceptible. El muchacho se sentó en su mesa, de frente a la de Slytherin y con su mirada comenzó a recorrer el lugar, en buscar de alguien.

– ¿Jane?

Al parecer encontró a ese alguien dado que sonrió de costado, galante y misterioso. La mirada gris azulada de Sirius estaba completamente fija en los ojos color miel de Hermione. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, haciéndole recordar que Lucius le estaba hablando.

– ¿Decías?

Pero ahora era él quien miraba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Hacia Sirius Black, más específicamente. Y el mocoso no parecía apenado en lo más mínimo, de hecho, estaban entablados en una batalla de miradas.

La mano de Lucius abandonó la espalda de Hermione y ella sintió que un frío le recorría el cuerpo, la falta del contacto la hizo sentir sola de pronto.

–Lucius… –Llamó, pero no recibió respuesta.

La mirada del Slytherin seguía fija en la Sirius como si quisiera matarlo con ella. Y Hermione supo que si había algún hechizo o maldición que lo permitiera, Lucius ya la habría utilizado en Sirius.

–No tengo energías para esto. –Se puso de pie y dejó el Gran Salón, sabía que Lucius no la seguiría, era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, aún sabiendo nada al respecto. Pero la imaginación del rubio era tan grande como su orgullo.

Lo que Hermione no se esperaba era que Sirius sí la siguiera fuera, la tomara del brazo y, deliberadamente la llevara hacia uno de los tantos salones desocupados a esta hora de la mañana.

–Tengo que hablar contigo. –Dijo Sirius en un tono bajo.

Cerró la puerta del salón, dejando a Hermione cerca de los últimos pupitres, mientras Sirius hechizaba la puerta para que ningún sonido saliera, y así nadie escuchara lo que estaba por decirle.

–Sirius, no estoy de humor para tus chistes…

–Mira, –El morocho se volvió a verla, los ojos azulados intensos sobre ella. Hermione tuvo que dar un paso atrás. –no sé qué hiciste para que mi prima esté realmente cabreada contigo, pero es así. Tú eres la hermana de James, lo que nos hace algo así como familia…

–Sirius, ¿Qué quieres decirme? –esta mañana no tenía la paciencia necesaria.

–Me gustaría que te cuidaras de Ballatrix, eso quiero decirte.

–Eso ya lo sé, y eso es lo que hago…

–No, no entiendes. Está planeando algo, lo escuche cuando estaba hablando con Rebastian en la sala… –Calló de pronto, sabiendo que estaba hablando de más.

–En la sala común de Slytherin. –terminó ella, sin haberse mosqueado siquiera.

– ¿No… no te molesta que haya?

–Sé por James que hace años se meten en las mazmorras. Lo único que tienen prohibido es el dormitorio de las chicas. Ahora dime, ¿Qué tiene planeado nuestra querida Bella? –mientras decía esto se sentaba en uno de los bancos del salón.

–No estoy seguro. –respondió el Gryffindor. Él también se sentó pero en el pupitre junto a Hermione. –lo que sí puedo decirte es que planea algo, y fuerte.

–No creo que sea peor a lo de Hogsmead. –recordó Hermione el momento en que Bellatrix Black casi le lanza una maldición imperdonable.

–Créeme cuando te digo, Jane. Bella es capaz de lo que sea, con tal de sacarte de su camino.

–Lo sé.

Hermione observó a Sirius detenidamente ahora. En su mente hacía una comparación entre este Sirius y el de su tiempo. O mejor dicho, al del futuro. Porque ya no estaba segura de cuál era su tiempo.

Sirius era alegre, divertido y simpático. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, pero también era despreocupado, fanfarrón e inocente. Eso cambiaría en unos años. Pero mientras tanto, Sirius debería seguir siendo así de fresco.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Dime.

– ¿Qué hiciste para enfadar tanto a Bellatrix?

Hermione sonrió.

–Me senté en el lugar de Narcissa.

Ante esta simple explicación Sirius irrumpió en carcajadas.

–por favor… dime que no… que no fue por eso.

–Oh, sí. Y luego cuando vino a pedirme que me corriera le dije que Narcissa podía pedírmelo si quería sentarse ahí, pero creo que tu prima prefirió sentarse con los de su año.

–Bellatrix puede ser un poco…

– ¿Loca, desquiciada, paranoica... loca?

Sirius volvió a reír y Hermione sonrió a la vez. Había escuchado reír a Sirius antes, pero esta risa será despreocupada.

–Y otras tantas cosas.

Hermione se puso de pie y pasó sus manos por la túnica, limpiándola de las inexistentes partículas de polvo.

–Creo que me voy. Quiero llegar despierta a la primera clase así que pasaré primero por las cocinas por una buena taza de café.

– ¿Sabes dónde están las cocinas? Dudo que el director te haya dado un recorrido tan amplio.

–Hey, soy hermana de un merodeador ¿no?

– ¿Merodeador? –preguntó Sirius, en su voz y en su rostro había completa asombro y algo que Hermione no pudo identificar.

–Eh, bueno… – ¿Cómo se le explicaba a alguien que ese sería el nombre que utilizaría el grupo de bandidos escolares más famoso de todo Hogwarts? –suelo referirme así a ustedes tres… cuatro. Ya sabes, Tú, James, Remus y… Peter.

–Merodeadores. –Sirius se hizo el pensativo, pasando su mano por su barbilla como si realmente estuviera meditando sobre el nombre. –Me gusta. Es muy original, Janey.

– ¿Janey? – Sonrió ella

–Si bueno, tú logras ponernos nombres, creo que es lo justo que tú también tengas uno.

–Pero ese no es un nombre, es un apodo, y bastante malo para el caso.

– ¡Hey! Fue espontáneo. Ya vendrá uno más elaborado y...

– ¿Mejor?

Sirius sonrió de costado, seductoramente, y de pronto Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago. Las piernas se le aflojaron, y supo por el cambio repentino en el rostro de Sirius, que había empalidecido.

– ¿Jane?

Comenzó a marearse y peleaba consigo misma para no perder el conocimiento, no frente a Sirius, no frente a nadie. Esto era algo que quería seguir manteniendo para ella, pero Sirius la había descubierto. Sus piernas cedieron y si no fuera porque Sirius se apresuró a sostenerla, Hermione hubiera dado de lleno contra el suelo frío del salón. Pero pronto, todo comenzó a ponerse negro, y lo único que logró Hermione fue pedirle a Sirius que no se vaya hasta que todo pasara.

–Aquí estoy, Janey. –le respondió mientras era testigo de uno de los tan recurrentes desmayos de la chica.

* * *

Esta vez se encontraba en un salón, pero no podía reconocer cuál era. Era obvio que pertenecía a una casa, allí de pie entre los sillones y una pequeña mesa redonda. La chimenea estaba encendida pero aún así Hermione sentía frío. Se abrazó a ella misma buscando un poco de calor, pero por alguna razón no podía conseguirlo.

– ¿Jane?

Era la voz de Sirius, provenía de una de las puertas cerradas que daban al salón en el que se encontraba. Ella no pudo mover un solo músculo para acercarse a la puerta, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y allí apareció un Sirius más adulto, más serio e incluso parecería más responsable. Estaba vistiendo solamente unos pantalones negros y tenía el rostro aún con vestigios de cansancio. Su brazo estaba vendado, algo que la inquietó, pero él no parecía estar tan preocupado al respecto.

–Ven a la cama, ¿Si?

Hermione estuvo tentada a ir, acercarse a Sirius. Buscar su calor. Lo vio entrar al dormitorio y perderse en la oscuridad del cuarto, a modo de invitación para que lo siguiera. Ella caminó un par de pasos cuando otra voz la hizo detenerse. Esta era más serena, más fría.

–Jane.

Se volteó despacio, encontrando a Lucius en la puerta de entrada de la casa. Estaba vistiendo su tapado negro, de forma extremadamente elegante, y en su mano derecha llevaba un bastón con una serpiente de plata. Hermione lo reconoció, pero como el padre de Draco Malfoy. Esa imagen la asustó, quería acercarse a él, pero tenía un nudo en su corazón que le gritaba que se alejara. Lucius Malfoy no era de confiar.

–Me preguntó ¿Qué harás?

La tercera voz provino de los sillones, allí sentado como si estuviera tomando el té con un amigo, se encontraba Albus Dumbledore. Sus ojos celestes centelleaban detrás de sus lentes de media luna. Había algo implícito en su mirada, pero que ella no lograba descifrar.

–Señor. –Dijo Hermione cuando vio que Lucius se perdía en la oscuridad de la puerta por la que había entrado. – ¿Qué hace aquí?

–Bueno, esa es una excelente pregunta. – Se giró a verla de frente, llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, pero era una sonrisa triste. –Mi querida, esta es tu decisión.

– ¿Mi… decisión? –giró en su eje, mirando el lugar en donde se encontraba. Lucius que había aparecido en la puerta y Sirius que se encontraba en la habitación. – ¿Dónde estamos?

El director levantó los hombros en forma de incredulidad.

–Pero no importa dónde estamos, querida. Ahora debes volver… y tomar esa decisión.

* * *

Inmediatamente Hermione perdió el conocimiento absoluto, todo se puso negro de pronto y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada azul de Sirius que aún la tenía en brazos.

–Sirius.

–Tranquila, te dije que no me iría. –Hermione intentó incorporarse y muy despacio comenzó a sentir la seguridad de sus extremidades. –ahora, ¿Te importaría contarme qué paso?

–Creo que… recuerdo haberte escuchado decir… –Hermione se terminó de incorporar, sus piernas estaban débiles pero soportaban su peso. – que tú tienes tus secretos…

–Y tú los tuyos. Pero esto es grave Jane, nadie se desmaya así como así sin… –se detuvo en seco y la observó detenidamente. –Dime que no estás embarazada

– ¡SIRIUS! Santo cielo, claro que no estoy embarazada.

Hermione tentó a sus piernas a caminar y estas le respondieron, con un suspiro se encaminó hasta la puerta del salón. Miró a Sirius con una sonrisa cansada.

–Te pido que no cuentes a nadie… de esto.

–Te lo prometo, pero tú promete que te cuidarás, y no solo de Bellatrix, también de esos desmayos.

–Te lo prometo.

* * *

Estimados lectores,

lamento terriblemente el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde la última vez que publiqué. Yo sé que a veces no hay excusas que valgan porque además de ser escritora aquí en FF son lectora y muchas veces me pone mal ver que las historias no continúan. por eso mis mas sinceras disculpas.

quería darles, por lo menos, una humilde explicación del porqué tardé tanto en publicar. me encuentro trabajando en una oficina donde debo asistir a muuuuchas personas al mismo tiempo, estoy estudiando en la universidad y hace dos semanas que acabé con los finales, (fueron 10 finales los que rendí este año) además, cuando no trabajo o estudio, intento mantenerme en forma haciendo algún deporte, lo que no siempre se puede.

como verán tengo una vida un poquito acelerada, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones estudiantiles y que además viene una época tranquila en el trabajo, espero poder actualizar la historia mas seguido.

muchas gracias por la comprensión!

saludos a tods.


	15. Chapter 15

**Detrás del Espejo**

Capítulo 14

La sala estaba en silencio. Las pocas personas allí presentes contenían el aliento, aguardando por alguna señal, algo que les dijera qué les depararía el futuro. Sobre la gran mesa de madera oscura había periódicos de diferentes fechas, desparramados, mostrando una noticia en particular. Estos periódicos iban hasta cinco años atrás, pero si había algo en que se relacionaban era en las noticias que resaltaban. Muertes.

– ¿de verdad creemos que esto es acto de una sola persona? –preguntó un hombre alto y delgado. No tendría más de treinta años de edad.

–Sí Gideon, me temo que sí. –Respondió otro hombre mas bajo. Llevaba una túnica negra elegantemente, y en su espalda había una "A" en plateado.

–Necesitamos esperar a que llegue Albus. Seguramente él sabrá qué hacer. –Anunció otro de los presentes.

Las siete personas allí reunidas volvieron a guardar silencio, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Todos aguardaban la llegada de Dumbledore.

Fue el mismo director quien los había citado allí. No había dado muchas razones, solamente que era menester reunirse y discutir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todos ellos sospechaban de las ideas de Dumbledore pero ese Auror presente las confirmó cuando extendió los periódicos en la mesa.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos cuando las llamas amarillas de la chimenea cambiaron a unas verdes y por ella apareció el profesor Dumbledore.

El hombre se veía cansado, y cuando sonrió dando la bienvenida a sus amigos, el gesto no alcanzó sus ojos. Se sacudió el polvo de sus hombros y se acercó al Auror que se encontraba revisando los periódicos sobre la mesa.

–Amigo, ¿Qué tienes de nuevo?

–Solo la confirmación, Albus. –Buscó entre los papeles hasta dar con uno en particular. –estas son las últimas noticias. Una familia de muggles encontrada muerta en su casa, Little Hangleton, aparentemente acusan que fue una fuga de gas, muerte por moroxino…

–Monóxido de Carbono. –Corrigió una mujer que se encontraba inspeccionando los periódicos. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada para corregir al auror.

–Como sea, aparentemente, esa… sustancia, produce el efecto de quedarse dormidos y morir. Nadie ha investigado porque los muggles le atribuyen muchas muertes a esa cosa durante ésta época del año. Los aurors tampoco investigaron dado que son muggles.

– ¿Cómo se llama la familia que falleció? –Preguntó la mujer, ahora sí levantó la mirada. Un color miel atractivo, pero su rostro denotaba preocupación.

–Riddle.

– ¿Coincidencia? –Dijo la mujer mirando directamente al anciano.

–No es posible, profesor. –La profesora McGonagall que hasta entonces había estado escuchando desde lejos se acercó a la mención del nombre. – Digo… es una casualidad que…

–¿De qué están hablando? –Preguntó el auror incapaz de seguir la conversación entre los profesores y la mujer que ahora revolvía entre los periódicos.

–Alastor, hace años tuvimos un alumno con ese apellido en Hogwarts. Tom Riddle, hijo de madre bruja y padre muggle.

–Albus… –Volvió a pronunciar la profesora.

–Fue hallado en un hogar para niños, el orfanato de Wool. Yo fui quien lo entrevistó para Hogwarts.

–Ha de ser una casualidad. –Prorrumpió una mujer menuda.

–¿Qué se sabe de Tom Riddle? –Preguntó la mujer que ahora dejaba los papeles de la mesa y se acercaba al director de Hogwarts.

–Desaparecido. No hay rastro alguno de él.

–Nadie desaparece así como así. –Se quejó Gideon

–Hay algo que me preocupa mas. –Dijo la mujer de ojos miel mirando detenidamente a los ojos celestes del anciano.

–Jane… –Comenzó en director pero ella lo interrumpió.

–Profesor, ¿Sabemos las intenciones de Riddle?

–No es posible que sea Riddle quien haya matado a tantos muggles, desaparecido o no. Hay que creer en la inocencia del hombre hasta que…

–Riddle es el culpable, lo siento en lo más profundo de mi ser. –Dijo Jane Potter, su mirada aún clavada en Dumbledore.

–¿Qué hacemos entonces?

–Por el momento, Alastor, necesitamos que averigües en el Ministerio todo lo que puedas sobre el paradero de Tom, si es necesario buscaremos debajo de cada piedra. No puede haberse desvanecido. Jane, necesito que estés alerta en el departamento de Misterios.

–Como siempre, no te preocupes.

–Estas reuniones comenzarán a ser secreta a partir de hoy. Realizaremos un hechizo de protección. Nadie podrá decir nada acerca de esto, ¿está claro? No sabemos el alcance de la situación aún.

Jane se alejó de la mesa y se encaminó hacia la chimenea. Su corazón se contrajo cuando escuchó el nombre de la familia asesinada. Los Riddle. Si todo iba según el plan, entonces Tom Riddle tendría al menos tres horrocruxes listos. Debía hablar con Dumbledore a solas.

Observó cómo el director extendía un pergamino y unas letras escarlatas surgían de él, el juramento de protección, un fidelio. Esto comenzaba a ser serio.

Cada una de las personas prestó juramento al secreto de esta nueva sociedad que se formaba sin darse cuenta quizá, de la importancia futura que llegaría a tener, y la influencia que causaría sobre generaciones futuras… y no tan futuras.

Se estremeció al pensar que James, Lily y Sirius formarían parte de esa sociedad secreta. Bajó su mirada hacia su mano izquierda, sobre su pulgar dedo índice descansaba un anillo de plata. Un fino hilo de plata que se retorcía formando un anillo exquisito, de un significado tan puro como el secreto que lo mantenía.

–Jane, gracias una vez mas por prestar tu hogar. –Escuchó que decía Gideon Prewett.

Ella sonrió pero no dijo nada, el hombre dejó el lugar por la chimenea y acto seguido lo siguió su hermano, Fabian y su prometida, Hermes. Poco a poco, los presentes en la simple y secreta reunión abandonaron la casa, dejando solamente a Albus y a ella en la sala.

–Profesor…

–¿Tienes un poco de té, querida?

Jane sonrió suavemente y se encaminó a la cocina. Pronto reapareció con la bandeja de té flotando detrás de ella. Sirvió un poco de té al profesor y otro poco a ella, y aguardó sentada en el sofá, a que el profesor dijera algo.

–Jane, ¿Qué te aflige?

–Es Tom Riddle. –dijo ella, haciendo un momento de silencio. –Me temo, profesor… que esto es solo el comienzo.

El hombre no dijo nada, pero su mirada perdió la chispa que solía tener. Jane suspiró y volvió a hablar.

–Profesor, ¿alguna vez pensó que… ese pequeño niño de once años fuera…?

–Al momento que lo vi, Jane, tuve un encuentro de dos fuertes sensaciones. Me sentí orgulloso al ver a un niño prodigio como él, hacer la magia que era capaz. Pero por el otro lado, sentí miedo porque en sus ojos vi algo oscuro que ningún niño de once años debería de tener.

Jane hizo silencio, meditando las palabras del anciano. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

–¿En que piensas Jane?

–Temo. Temo por mi hermano y Sirius. Temo por mis padres.

–Jane, no tienen nada de lo que preocuparte. Si Tom Riddle es quien ha asesinado a la familia muggle entonces pagará como es debido, pero debemos encontrar las pruebas…

–No profesor, no lo entiende. Este es solo el comienzo. Tom no se detendrá… es demasiado tarde para eso.

Dumbledore la observo detenidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que reparaba en ella. Jane Potter podría estar exagerando, pero él conocía ese secreto de ella... Jane Potter podría tener una base firme a la cual referirse cuando hablaba de que era demasiado tarde. Pero Dumbledore no quería aceptar que Tom Riddle fuera tan peligroso como Jane parecía creer.

**Tres años atrás**

Hermione estaba sentada en las gradas de la cancha de Quidditch. Estaban jugando la final del torneo Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw y su hermano James volaba desesperadamente buscando esa Snitch que haría que el partido terminara favoreciéndolo a él y a su equipo. Sirius movía su bate como un experto desviando las bludgers que intentaban derribar a los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor.

Ella observó el marcador, Ravenclaw iba a la cabeza por solo 10 puntos, lo que estaba a punto de cambiar dado que uno de los cazadores había hecho una nueva anotación para los leones, poniendo el marcado iguales. Hermione aplaudió el tanto con entusiasmo, junto a ella, Emma resoplaba.

–Oh, vamos. Debes aceptar que es un partido de lo más reñido. – dijo la Slytherin justo antes de ahogar un grito cuando una bludger casi golpeaba a su hermano en la pierna.

–Sí, eso es verdad. Pero Ravenclaw es un gran equipo y si solo tuviera un buen buscador, seríamos los campeones este año.

Esa afirmación tan decepcionante de Emma trajo consigo la aclamación generalizada de las tribunas de Gryffindor cuando James Potter planeaba en su escoba con la Snitch e su mano. El sol poniente se reflejaba en sus lentes y había que brillara el pequeña y voladora pelotita. Por un momento, Hermione pensó que era Harry el que bajaba triunfante de su escoba y era recibido por sus compañeros de equipo.

–¿Lo ves? Es a lo que me refiero. –Pero Emma a pesar de haber perdido la copa, sonreía. –de todos modos, fue un partido entretenido. ¿Qué crees que haya en el banquete de este año?

Sin más, Emma dejó las gradas. Hermoine sonrió, sabiendo que esa muchacha le hacía acordar tanto a una vieja amiga.

Hermione se quedó un rato más en las gradas, los débiles rayos de sol le deban en el rostro, entibiando su piel, y haciendo de la primavera ya próxima, un refrescante cambio al invierno que habían pasado.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, y por eso no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había sentado junto a ella. Solo cuando esa persona carraspeó, Hermione abrió los ojos, y estuvo a punto de caerse de su asiento cuando se encontró con los ojos negros llenos de odio de Bellatrix Black.

–Hola Jane. –sonrió la morocha haciendo que Hermione tuviera escalofríos.

–Ho… hola Bellatrix. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

–Estamos alto, ¿No crees? –miró detenidamente a Hermione y luego se puso seria. – y no hay nadie ya, ¿verdad?

–Bellatrix…

Sacó si varita y apunto a Hermione directo en el pecho. Habían tan solo centímetros escasos desde la punta de la varita hasta la túnica de Hermione, no tendría oportunidad de defenderse en ese caso, y sabía que era necesario hacerlo, Bellatrix era impredecible.

–Creo que tú y yo debemos platicar un poco. –se quitó el cabello que le cubría parte de su rostro y se volvió a Hermione. –Quiero pedirte algo Jane.

–Y eso sería…

–¡Quiero que te mantengas alejada de Lucius Malfoy! –Exclamó pero luego dio un suspiro y recobró la calma. –verás, Jane. Lucius está comprometido con mi hermanita, Cissa. Y detestaría verla sufrir. Pero, si evitarle que sufra significa acabar contigo cuenta con ello que lo haré! –Volvió a aumentar el tono de voz, ahora respiraba agitadamente.

–¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacerme, Bellatrix?

–Oh, te sorprenderías lo buena que soy en maleficios. Mis padres son muy buenos maestros en lo que se refiere a las artes oscuras.

–No me cabe duda alguna. –murmuró Hermione.

–No te preocupes, Jane. –Bellatrix se puso de pie y se encaminó hasta la entrada de la grada. –si te portas bien puede que vivas un par de años más, y si… por alguna razón te vuelves inteligente quizá tengas hasta el agrado de convertirte en mi amiga… –comenzó a reírse como una loca y Hermione tuvo un terrible Déjà vu. – o tal vez no.

Acto seguido, lo único que supo Hermione fue que había recibido un golpe en su pecho y que de pronto caía por la baranda de la grada y hacia el terreno arenoso de la cancha de quidditch, el único problema era que se encontraba a más de 20 metros de distancia del suelo. Lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue la advertencia de Sirius y la promesa de que se cuidaría. Aparentemente, no sería capaz de hacerlo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Detrás del Espejo**

Capítulo 15

–Oye, Prongs.

Sirius salía de la carpa junto a la cancha de quidditch cuando llamó a su amigo. En el horizonte el sol se estaba poniendo, la briza primaveral daba un respiro al mal tiempo y en el aire se sentía el triunfo del último partido. Sin embargo, algo hizo que Sirius llamar a James.

–¿Qué tienes, Pad?

– ¿Qué crees que sea eso?

Sirius señaló hacia las gradas. Algo estaba cayendo del cielo, directamente a la arena. Pero estaban alejados y no podían distinguir el qué era exactamente. De pronto en el suelo del campo de Quidditch apareció una especie de colchón y el objeto cayó directamente sobre él.

Los dos chicos se miraron y rápidamente sin siquiera mediar palabra salieron corriendo hasta el lugar donde había caído ese objeto.

A medida que se iban acercando los objetos parecían más y más grandes, pero solo a unos pasos de distancia los chicos sintieron un escalofrío que les recorrió toda la columna. No era un objeto lo que había caído del cielo, sino que era un cuerpo, que había caído desde las gradas. Un cuerpo, que ambos reconocieron al momento de encontrarse a escasos pasos de distancia.

–¡JANE! –El grito provino de ambos muchachos.

Sus piernas no parecían obedecer la orden directa de sus mentes, que les exigían correr más y más rápido.

El primero en llegar fue James, que cayó rendido junto al montón donde su hermana se encontraba, inconsciente. Sirius llegó segundos más tarde, dejándose caer. Jane estaba desmayada, seguramente por el impacto. Su cabello cubría su rostro, su cuerpo se encontraba en una extraña posición, pero ambos podían apreciar el sutil movimiento de su torso. Aún respiraba, lo que significaba que estaría bien.

–Ayúdame, Pad. Debemos llevarla a la enfermería.

El morocho no dijo nada, simplemente sacó su varita y tras moverla en el aire el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione se elevó en el aire. Flotando a medio metro de distancia del suelo. Mientras ambos Gryffindors llevaban el cuerpo de Hermione hacia el castillo, Sirius tuvo el impulso de mirar hacia arriba, la grada en la que Hermione había estado seguramente, y desde la cual cayó. Había una sombra allí. La sombra de alguien, la persona que la había empujado. Porque estaba seguro que Jane nunca habría de saltar.

–Bellatrix. –murmuró casi inaudible.

Su prima era la responsable de esto, estaba seguro. Pero, ¿era capaz de intentar matar a alguien? Estaba loca, pero no creía que fuera… Por las barbas de Merlín, sí era capaz.

* * *

La luz del día comenzó a molestarle cuando le dio de lleno en el rostro. Su habitación estaba en las mazmorras, por lo que la luz del sol nunca entraba en su habitación. ¿Dónde estaba? Lentamente abrió los ojos y se descubrió acostada en una de las camillas de la enfermería. Había adoptado esa vieja costumbre desde hacía años. La enfermería parecía ser, por increíble que fuera, uno de los lugares más seguros que había encontrado a los largo de su vida. Había otros, claro. Pero éste, significaba que se encontraba bajo la vieja y poderosa protección del castillo.

Intentó sentarse en su cama pero su espalda se lo impidió con un fuerte dolor y no evitó la desgarradora exclamación de dolor. Cerró los ojos mientras aguardaba que el dolor se le pasara, mientras tanto, intentaría recrear en su mente los sucesos que le habían hecho acabar allí, en la camilla de la enfermería.

–Relájese señorita Potter. Estará aquí mientras ese dolor persista.

Se vio en la obligación de abrir los ojos cuando escuchó los pasos de una persona, y la suave voz de la enfermera acercarse a ella. Madame Pomfrey se veía tan joven y elegante. Una persona que le inspiraba confianza.

– ¿Podría al menos cerrar la cortina? El sol me está molestando la vista.

La mujer sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano, la cortina cubrió la ventana y al sol que intentaba colarse.

– ¿qué día es hoy?

–Si esa es su forma sutil de preguntarlo, le diré que es lunes. –la enfermera pasó la punta de su varita por todo el cuerpo de la enferma a una distancia de diez centímetros. –Lleva aquí dos días señorita Potter. Ha tenido visitas, pero al parecer ninguna surgió efecto porque no la han podido despertar. –unas chispas salieron de la punta de la varita y luego la guardó en su bolsillo. – ¿qué la hizo despertar?

¿Alguien la hizo despertar? No estaba segura qué había sucedido, mucho menos si alguien había intervenido en su despertar o no.

–Alguien me llamaba. –Dijo con voz queda. –Un muchacho…

–Bueno, han venido varios de esos, querida. Pero no en las últimas seis horas, no. –Sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpecito a la pierna derecha. –te dejaré para que descanses. Pronto vendré con tu medicación para ese dolor de espalda. Te has fracturado la columna, es un verdadero milagro que no hayas sufrido alguna lesión grave debido a eso.

Ella vio alejarse a la enfermera, y una vez fuera del alcance visual o auditivo, suspiró profundamente y se dedicó a observar el alto y viejo techo de la enfermería. Ella estaba ahí por algo, un accidente, que le había sucedido dos días atrás. Eso era mucho tiempo. La última vez que estuvo tanto tiempo en la enfermería fue en su segundo año y… no recordaba eso tampoco.

Un accidente. ¿Qué clase de accidente la había llevado a pasar dos días en la enfermería, con una grave lesión en la columna y que, por obvias razones, ella no recordaba?

–Tienes una visita, querida. –escuchó que decía la enfermera desde el comienzo de hileras de camas. Junto a ella, un muchacho alto, esbelto y morocho. Tenía la túnica negra abierta y dejaba al descubierto su camisa blanca y corbata dorada y escarlata. Sus ojos, puedo comprobar a medida que se acercaba, eran de un celeste grisáceo muy extraño y atrayente. Y en ese momento tenían una mezcla de culpa y pena, con algo que ella creyó identificar como rencor.

–Hey. –Dijo el chico con sus manos en la espalda. –¿Cómo te sientes?

–Tengo un terrible dolor en la espalda.

El muchacho miró hacia la enfermera, pero ella ya no podía verse. Así que en dos zancadas se acercó a la cabecera de la cama con su semblante terriblemente serio.

–Jane, Bellatrix te hizo esto ¿verdad?

–Jane. –Repitió ella como si se encontrara en su propio mundo.

–Sí. Demonios. Te dije que te mantuvieras alerta. Ella está totalmente desquiciada.

– ¿Quién?

–Bellatrix…

_Tú no entrarás a verla._

_Ella pertenece a mi casa, mocoso._

_Pero es mi hermana. Y te prohíbo que la veas. Bastante le ha pasado ya desde que ingresó a tu maldita casa._

_¡Ya, ustedes dos! Si siguen así ninguno de los dos verá a la señorita Potter. _

Sirius y Jane volvieron sus cabezas hacia el origen del sonido, quienes peleaban en la entrada ingresaron al lugar, seguidos por una enfadada enfermera. Pero al parecer, ellos no mostraban signos de importarles el estado de ánimo de la mujer.

–Quítate Black, necesito hablar con ella...

–¡Te dije que te mantengas alejado!

–¡Harry, Malfoy ya basta! Por Dios santo.

Luego de esa exclamación todo se volvió negro. Evitando que fuera testigo de cuatro pares de ojos sobre ella, desconcertados y hasta atemorizados por lo que podría haberle sucedido a Jane Potter luego de ese accidente.

–Ha perdido el conocimiento.

–También la razón, Prongs. Te ha llamado Harry.

–Que nombre tan absurdo es ese.

Pero el Slytherin tenía otra cosa en mente. Jane Potter ya había mencionado ese nombre antes. Cuando llegó a la escuela y él estaba encargado de mostrarle los alrededores. Cuando ella parecía desconectarse del mundo que la rodeaba y hacía o decía cosas que no eran coherentes. Justo como ahora.

* * *

Despertó en la enfermería. Ese golpe que le propinó Bellatrix fue el extremo. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido la caída desde tanta altura? No podía recordarlo bien. El sol iluminaba apenas la sala, y Hermione dedujo que era cerca del atardecer.

Su cuerpo le dolía, su cabeza palpitaba, pero de acuerdo a la experiencia, eso era un proceso entre en golpe y la completa recuperación.

Con esfuerzo, se incorporó en su cama y buscó con la mirada a la enfermera. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el dolor terminara por abandonarla , y lo que quería era irse de ahí, dejar la enfermería y recuperar las energías para poder enviarle a Bellatrix todo hechizo y maleficio que se le cruzara por la cabeza. Que suerte que tenía una buena imaginación.

–Señorita Potter, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

–Bien, puedo irme ya. –Dijo esperando poder tener el consentimiento de la enfermera.

–Lo dudo. Necesito que descanse y reponga fuerzas…

–Lo sé, puedo hacerlo en mi habitación. No veo la necesidad de quedarme aquí más tiempo. No quiero tampoco importunarla, madame Pomfrey

–Ay niña. –La mujer suspiró pero no discutió sobre la idea de Hermione de dejar la enfermería –Antes de que se vaya. El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que le avisara que estaba despierta.

–Poppy… –La voz serena del director se escuchó desde la puerta y ambas se volvieron a ver como Dumbledore entraba con paso lento y las manos detrás de su espalda. –De ser posible, me gustaría poder tener una plática con la señorita Potter.

–Claro, profesor. Estaba punto de llamarlo.

Madame Pomfrey hizo una leve reverencia y dejó el lugar. Seguramente hacia sus dormitorios situados al fondo de la enfermería, del otro lado de la puerta de entrada y donde seguramente sería imposible que alguien escuchara una sola palabra de lo que ellos dos hablaran. De todos modos, Hermione vio como el profesor Dumbledore sacaba su varita mágica y sin decir palabra la movía por sobre su cabeza.

–Me gustaría tener una breve plática con usted, señorita Potter, sobre lo que realmente sucedió.

–Profesor, yo…

–Quiero saber exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió. –hablaba calmadamente, pero Hermione comprendió que no había forma de refutar el pedido. No había derecho a réplica. –¿Quién le lanzó la maldición?

–¿Cómo? Profesor, ¿usted sabía que me enviaron una maldición? –El hombre asintió –Pero no puede hacer nada al respecto.

–Lamentablemente, no. Puedo ayudarla, pero no puedo arremeter sobre la persona culpable. Primero porque sería su palabra contra la de ella, segundo, porque está prohibido utilizar Veritaserum, tercero… –hizo silencio. –No se me ocurre nada para decir en tercer lugar. Ahora dígame, –Las gafas en forma de media luna se deslizaron sobre el puente de su nariz, sus ojos celestes brillaron aún más cuando la tenue luz del sol dio en su rostro mientras se ocultaba. –¿Quién fue el culpable?

–Bellatrix Lan…. Bellatrix Black. –dijo Hermione en un intento de no decir el apellido de casada de la desquiciada mortífaga. Aunque no estaba segura que fuera mortífaga, la verdad no deseaba saberlo tampoco.

El anciano no cambió su expresión. La mantuvo impasible, pero sus ojos se opacaron apenas un poco. Para Hermione eso fue significativo, Dumbledore sabía algo.

–Profesor, ¿Qué sabe de Bellatrix?

–No creo que deba hablar con usted sobre estos temas. Ahora, lo que sí nos compete. Su seguridad es de mi mayor prioridad, así que estaremos mudando sus cosas a una habitación extra.

–¿Estaré yo sola? Pero eso será mas evidente que si la hubiera acusado frente a toda la escuela.

–Nadie sabe lo que le sucedió. Esto será un secreto…

–Pero como todo secreto, lo sabrá todo el mundo. Usted mismo dijo eso.

–¿Lo hice? Hm, no recuerdo haberlo hecho antes. –el anciano se incorporó y sonrió de lado. –lamentablemente, tengo razón. Muy pocas veces me equivoco, querida. Y eso es mucho decir.

–Entonces quiere q me traslade a una habitación sola. Seré señalada por todos y aquellos cercanos a Bellatrix sabrán que la delaté. Y peor aún, usted no hizo nada contra _ella_ por lo que supondrán que es intocable.

–Me temo, querida, que Bellatrix es alguien muy difícil de tratar, pero estemos alerta.

¡Estemos alerta! ¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso? Hablaba en acertijos como siempre, pero esta vez, Hermione no lo comprendió. Sin mas, lo vio alejarse de su cama y hacia la puerta de salida. Hermione tenía el permiso de abandonar la enfermería pero ahora no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Bellatrix la había atacado, decirlo en voz alta era peor que pensarlo.

Dumbledore lo sabía y no haría otra cosa que cambiarla de lugar. Esto no estaba bien, esto no era correcto, Dumbledore no tenía poder. ¿A qué estaba jugando?


	17. Chapter 17

Estimados lectores, lamento no haber publicado antes. tenía un par de capítulos de este fic en un pendrive, el cual perdí hace un poco mas de un mes, y lamentablemente perdí también la musa inspiradora porque no podía lograr concentrarme para escribir nada.

milagrosamente, espero que siga así, tuve un toque de inspiración y aquí les presento el nuevo capitulo.

Realmente espero poder tener estos momento más seguido, porque odio dejar esperando a un lector. sé lo que se siente porque he estado esperando también que publiquen otras historias que sigo.

lamente nuevamente la falta de publicacion, y espero que esto no dañe nuestra amistad!

saludos y espero lo disfruten. aguardo reviews.

* * *

En Cada Paso

**Capítulo 16**

Tras las súplicas de Hermione a la enfermera, a la hora del desayuno pudo finalmente dejar la enfermería. Estaba enfadada y decepcionada con el director, dado que no había hecho absolutamente nada en cuanto a los actos de Bellatrix. Por más que intentó razonar la situación, le parecía totalmente inaceptable que el anciano recurriera a solamente a cambiarla de la habitación compartida a una habitación particular. No solo la hacía ver como una cobarde, sino que también, dejaba en evidencia que Bellatrix Black era, sin dudas, intocable.

Durante la noche, intentó conciliar el sueño, pero fue inútil. Si lograba dormirse, rápidamente venían a su mente las imágenes de ella cayendo desde las gradas y el sonido inconfundible de la risa maquiavélica de Bellatrix. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a madame Pomfrey que le diera una pócima para dormir sin soñar, pero era muy tarde ya, y la enfermera ya estaba durmiendo. Así que, intentando no hacer ruido, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al extremo más apartado de la enfermería. Sabía por experiencia, que esa ala tenía una de las mejores vistas, solo superada por la torre de astronomía.

Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana de piedra y observó el paisaje. El lago, el sauce boxeador plácidamente dormido, las estrellas que acompañaban la luna nueva. Se relajó y apoyó su frente contra una de las paredes de piedra. Su mente, sin embargo, no se daba por vencida y comenzó a trabajar más intensamente que de costumbre. Generalmente así sucedía, cuando estaba relajada, concentrada en otra cosa, o simplemente sin prestar atención, las cosas se volvían más claras en su cabeza. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

El hechizo de sangre que habían realizado para que ella pudiera ser Jane Potter legítimamente era un hechizo de lo más complejo y complicado de realizar. Se requerían de cuatro personas, cuatro guardianes del secreto, y claro, sus padres no podían serlo dado que eran ellos lo que darían su sangre. Entonces, ¿Quiénes podrían haberlo hecho? Dumbledore era uno de ellos, sin duda. Pero ¿Quiénes podían ser las otras tres personas que el mismísimo director confiara con su vida, o para el caso sus padres?

Su mirada se encaminó sin proponérselo, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, detrás de ella había un cerco. Hermione recordó que allí, en ese mismo lugar habían estado los Dragones en su cuarto año, cuando Harry había sido obligado a participar del torneo de los Tres Magos. Ese torneo había quedado atrás, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Harry gritando en el laberinto. Cedric muerto, Flour sollozando y siendo asistida por Madame Maxime que…

–Eso es. Madame Maxime. Directora de la escuela de Bauxbauton.

Tenía que ser. Si su historia decía que ella había sido alumna de esa escuela, entonces tendrían que tener alguien allí que confirmara esa historia. Y quien mejor que la misma directora. Además, ella sabía que Dumbledore y Maxime eran amigos. O por lo menos lo eran cuando estuvieron en Hogwarts. Y si ella no se olvidaba, Maxime fue de muy buena gana a ver a los gigantes cuando Dumbledore se lo pidió. Tenían una relación estrecha. Tenía que ser ella.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió lentamente. Hermione se sobresaltó pensando que Bellatrix habría venido a terminar con el trabajo, pero no. No era Bellatrix, no era nadie de la casa de Slytherin.

– ¿Remus? –Murmuró, pero el chico levantó la mirada como si lo hubiera escuchado sin problemas. Aunque, siendo el caso, era probable que así hubiera sido.

–Jane, ¿Aún aquí?

Hermione asintió sin decir palabra y se acercó a Remus. El muchacho no tenía buena pinta, pero no estaba herido. Entonces ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

–No quiero importunarte.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Estoy buscando… –Pero no terminó. Solamente señaló el armario de vidrio de la enfermería que contenía frascos.

Remus se encaminó hacia allí, Hermione siguiéndolo sigilosamente. El muchacho casi pegó su nariz a la puerta de vidrio y comenzó a buscar algo, un frasco en particular que era lo que estaba necesitando. Sin embargo, nada le dijo a Hermione, como si la chica no estuviera allí.

– ¿Quieres decirme qué estas buscando, y para quién?

–En realidad… no debería…

–Uf, ustedes merodeadores…

Remus dejó de buscar y la observó. Hermione no dejó de mirarlo tampoco, sabía que había vuelvo a hablar de mas, pero ya no importaba.

–Sirius comentó que… tú lo llamaste así. _Nos_ llamaste así.

–Sí, bueno… – entonces reaccionó. – ¿Qué más les dijo Sirius?

– ¿eh?

–Digo, que más de esa conversación les dijo Sirius.

–Solo que, te advirtió de Bellatrix. Pero obviamente, no tuvo mucho éxito.

Ahora era Remus quien incomodaba a Hermione. El licántropo era muy perceptivo. No le dijo a Sirius ni a James que había sido Bellatrix quien la lanzó por las gradas, mucho menos a Lucius, pero el muchacho frente a ella lo había sabido. ¿Lo intuyó acaso? O fue testigo del hecho.

– ¿Cómo supiste?

–No lo vi. Si a eso te refieres. Imagino que sin un testigo sería imposible culparla. – Hermione asintió débilmente. –Pero imaginé que había estado relacionada. Ahora, puedo notar que no solo estuvo relacionada, ella fue quien te empujó, ¿Verdad?

Hermione solo lo observó. No afirmó ni negó nada. Simplemente lo observó. Allí de pie junto a ella estaba la versión adolescente de su profesor favorito. De aquel que más estima tiene… o tenía.

–Ya no importa. Dumbledore me cambiará a una habitación para mí sola. Imagino que no habrá más problemas…

Remus levantó los hombros, pero no dijo nada. Hermione notó que en su mano tenía un frasco. ¿Cuándo lo había tomado?

–Descansa un poco Jane. Mañana será otro día.

Se marchó dejando a Hermione allí de pie, en el medio del pasillo que formaban las camas. Ese comentario la hizo reconocer en el joven al viejo profesor Lupin. Después de todo, era él, solo que más joven y prometedor. Odiaba lo que la vida le depararía. A todos, Remus, Sirius, James y Lily.

De pronto el cansancio se hizo presente como si Remus lo hubiera conjurado. Se encaminó a su cama y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Por la mañana tal vez, Madame Pomfrey la deje ir.

* * *

Así que ahora se encontraba fuera de la enfermería, de día, lista para empezar ese nuevo día que Remus le había prometido.

Tuvo como primer pensamiento dirigirse a las mazmorras, pero luego recordó que Dumbledore le daría un nuevo cuarto, lo que resultaba un tanto absurdo volver allí. La segunda opción, y no es que tuviera muchas más, fue dirigirse al Gran Comedor para tener un tranquilo desayuno. O por lo menos esperaba que así lo fuera.

Al entrar en el Gran Salón, algunos alumnos ya se estaban acomodando en sus asientos. Ella dirigió una mirada rápida a la mesa de Gryffindor, y notó casi al instante que no solo James, sino que también Sirius la observaban con detenimiento, esperando que hiciera o dijera algo que delatara el estado en el que se encontraba. Ella, por su lado, y haciendo a un lado el enfado y decepción que sentía en esos momento, sonrió a los dos muchachos antes de dirigirse a su mesa.

No se encaminó hasta la mitad de la larga mesa, donde se sentaban los alumnos de séptimo. En su lugar, tomó asiento lo más cerca de la cabecera y por tanto, lo más cerca de la puerta posible. La mesa de Slytherin aún no estaba ocupada del todo, y los alumnos seguían llegando. Severus Snape llegó al salón escudriñando a cada uno que pasaba por su lado, esperando en cualquier momento que los Gryffindors hicieran algo en contra de su persona. Llegó a la mesa y se dejó caer con aplomo, frente a Hermione.

–Hey.– Dijo él, sorprendido de que Hermione estuviera en el salón y de que estuviera sentada en su sector y no en el de séptimo.

–Hola. –Dijo, sin levantar la mirada de la mesa. Con su dedo índice recorría las hendijas de la madera como si fuera el juego más entretenido del mundo.

–Eh…

Entonces levantó la mirada, Severus la miraba detenidamente a los ojos, como si realmente estuviera interesada en saber la respuesta pero fuera tímido para preguntar.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Nada, solo… ¿Te encuentras bien?

–De maravilla.

Por detrás de ella pasaron algunos alumnos. Hermione no prestó atención hasta que uno de ellos se sentó a su lado. Sintió que Severus se ponía rígido, como en guardia. No hubo necesidad de girarse para saber quien se había sentado a su lado. Podía reconocerlo por el aura que llevaba con él, por su aroma.

–Jane, ¿por qué no me dijiste que saliste de la enfermería?

–Lo siento, no sabía que debía darte mi parte médico antes de recibir el alta.

Ambos magos la observaron extrañados, pero a ella no le importó. Ya no le importaba mucho de nada. Bellatrix había querido matarla, y Dumbledore no podía o no quería hacer nada al respecto. Esto era una dimensión desconocida, paralela. Nunca creyó que el director que ella y sus amigos tanto querían y defendían, fuera… un cobarde.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Esta vez fue el turno de Lucius en preguntar.

–De maravilla.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, el profesor Dumbledore llamó al silencio y pidió la atención de todo el cuerpo estudiantil para un anuncio importante. Por un momento Hermione creyó que anunciaría públicamente que ella sería movida a otra habitación. Absurdo.

–Estimados Alumnos, les pido unos momentos de su tiempo antes del desayuno para hacer un importante anuncio. Debido a la falta de fiesta de navidad de este año, hemos decidido realizar un baile de disfraces. Es una buena oportunidad para que los alumnos entablen amistades entre las distintas casas. Espero que encuentren pareja pronto dado que el baile será dentro de dos semanas. Ahora sí, disfruten de su comida y del hermoso sabado.

Hermione observaba al anciano aún tratando de descifrar el significado de este evento, pero fallando terriblemente. ¿De verdad había perdido la cabeza? O tal vez los motivos de esto eran tan ocultos que ni Hermione podía interpretarlos.

De cualquier modo, Hermione refunfuñó cuando comenzó a escuchar las charlas de niñas planeando qué túnica ponerse o quien querían que las invitara al baile. Se puso de pie de un solo movimiento, empujando su cuerpo con sus manos en la mesa como si realmente fuera un trabajo pesado.

– ¿Jane? – Llamó Lucius. – ¿Dónde vas?

–Perdí el apetito. –Dijo para Lucius, y luego se marchó – No tengo tiempo para esto. Realmente no lo tengo. –Decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta del Gran Salón.

…..

Hermione se había escondido en la biblioteca, en el sector más apartado y recóndito, y donde solía reunirse con Ron y Harry cuando debían hacer algún tipo de investigación. Merlín, extrañaba esos días. ¿Sabrán que ella ya no estaba? Aunque, si ella era un partición, entonces… ni siquiera habrían notado que algo extraño había pasado.

Tenía en sus manos el pesado ejemplar de Historia de Hogwarts. Muchas veces los habían sacado de apuros, esto y el mapa del Merodeador, pero dudaba que dicho mapa exista, aun. Podría ponerse a investigar sobre los otros Horrocruxes que quedaban, podría darle una pista a Harry en el futuro, o podría investigar sobre su propia llegada al pasado y buscar una manera de regresar a su presente, volver a ser una sola persona.

Su pasado le era muy borroso ya. Recordaba que habían sido capturados por carroñeros y habían sido llevados a la mansión de los Malfoy, pero luego todo se vuelve borroso, como si sus recuerdos se estuvieran esfumando.

Escuchó unos pasos entre los estantes. De ser otro momento, Hermione lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero era sábado por la mañana, dudaba que hubieran terminado el desayuno siquiera. ¿Quién estaba en la biblioteca con este precioso día, sin exámenes por los que prepararse aún?

Se puso de pie lentamente dejando el libro sobre la mesa, sin hacer el menor ruido. Se encaminó hacia el laberinto de estantes, siguiendo los escasos sonidos que eran producidos por alguien que no quería hacer ruido al caminar. Se giró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. No había nadie, pero ella había escuchado el sonido de pasos. Tal vez estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Definitivamente no había nadie allí. Se volteó y regresó a su mesa donde había dejado el libro… que ya no estaba.

– ¿Qué diablos?

Rápidamente sacó su varita de su manga y se preparó para lo que fuera. Giró en su eje y apuntó dispuesta a enviar un maleficio a cualquiera que se le acercara. Caminando lentamente, sin producir el menor ruido, volvió a los estantes, exactamente donde se supone que debía ir el libro que estaba leyendo. Allí estaba el espacio. Más pasos, detrás de ellas.

Se volteó con una rapidez digna de admirar y envió un expeliarmus silencioso a…

– ¿Sirius?

–¡WOW! – mano en alto, varita en el suelo a los pies de Hermione, pero el chico parecía sumamente sorprendido ante el reflejo de la chica. – ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

–¿Perdón?

–Eso –Dijo imitando pobremente los movimientos de Hermione. –¿Cómo… James sabe hacerlo también?

Hermione suspiró y volvió a guardar su varita en la manga de la túnica. Se acercó a Sirius, notando que tenía su libro bajo el brazo y se lo quitó de un solo movimiento, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su mesa.

–En serio, Jane. Fue increíble. y ¿Cómo es que no te escuché acercarte?

–Años de práctica. –Dijo tomando asiento. Sirius tomo el asiento frente a ella. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Por qué me quitaste el libro?

Sirius solo levantó sus hombros en forma de respuesta. Ella lo escudriñó pero el muchacho no pareció afectado por la penetrante mirada. Se encontraba recostado sobre la silla, ambas piernas estiradas a un costado de la mesa, entrecruzadas por el tobillo. Acomodó sus brazos, poniendo ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, entrelazando los dedos sobre su nuca.

– ¿Cómodo? –Dijo ella, pero no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta a la sonrisa traviesa de Sirius.

–Aquí estabas cuando me viste salir del Sauce ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–Y ¿Leías este mismo libro?

–No.

– ¿Vas a responder siempre con monosílabos? –Dijo con risa en voz.

–De acuerdo, Sirius. ¿Qué deseas?

–Como desear... deseo que vengas conmigo al baile.

Ese chico era directo. No titubeó, ni siquiera parpadeó dos veces. Directo al grano, sin vueltas. Cada vez le gustaba más estar cerca de él. Pero claro, eso no iba a decírselo nunca. El ego de Sirius Black no necesitaba más aire.

– ¿Por qué habría de ir contigo al baile, Sirius? Eres de Gryffindor _y_ menor que yo.

–Vaya si sabes romperle la burbuja a un hombre, Jane. – se enderezó en su asiento, estirándose ahora sobre la mesa, sus manos sobre el lomo del libro, muy cerca de las manos de Hermione. –Puede ser que sea más chico, pero no más pequeño. Te llevo al menos media cabeza, y eso que aún estoy en crecimiento.

Sí, Hermione lo sabía bien. Cuando fuera adulto, su estatura sería por lo menos de un metro ochenta. Merlín sabe que ella pasó gran parte de sus estadías en Grimmauld Place observando a Sirius Black.

–Cualquier muchacha estaría encantada de venir conmigo, ¿Por qué tu no?

–No soy como cualquier muchacha…

–De eso no me cabe la menor duda. Es por esa razón que quiero que vengas conmigo. – la miró a los ojos por unos momentos antes de volver a hablar. –Además, Dumbly dijo que debíamos mezclarnos ¿No?

–¿Dumbly? –Sirius sonrió levantando un hombro. –No eres bueno con los apodos ¿no?

–Nah, te sorprenderías.

Hermione se dejó apoyar sobre el respaldo de su propia silla, sin darle aún una respuesta Sirius.

–Malfoy irá con mi prima. –Dijo de pronto Sirius, seriamente. –No soy tan suicida como aparento Jane. Pero es tu primer y último baile en Hogwarts, no creo que sea apropiado que te lo pierdas por ese sujeto.

–Sirius… porque habría de preocuparme con quién irá Lucius.

–Por el hecho que están saliendo, o algo así. ¿Me equivoco?

–Obviamente. Porque si me dices que Lucius invitó a Narcissa quiere decir que él y yo no estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo.

Sirius notó el tono de pena en la voz de Hermione. Pero no pudo hacer ningún comentario. En la biblioteca había entrado alguien más, y no hacía ningún intento en hablar en voz baja.

–Entonce Cissy, ¿Te invitó al baile? – Esa era la irrefutable voz de Bellatrix, con un desagradable tono de cariño. Definitivamente no le quedaba bien.

–Si, de hecho. En cuanto terminó el desayuno me esperó en la puerta del gran comedor. Fue muy tierno… incluso para Lucius. –Narcissa sonaba como si el mismísimo príncipe azul le hubiera declarado su amor.

Realmente estaba enamorada de Lucius. Hermione sintió nauseas, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

–Debemos pedirle a Madre que mande los vestidos, seremos reinas junto a tanto plebeyo. –Dijo Bellatrix, sonando más como ella. Hubo una pausa y luego volvió a hablar. –¿Estás segura que lo dejaste aquí?

–Sí, estoy segura. Lo tenía entre los libros ayer cuando vine. – Otra pausa. La voz de Narcissa se escuchaba más cerca.

Sirius hizo una señal para que se levantaran despacio y fueran al grupo de estanterías más cercano. Tanto él como Hermione odiarían ser encontrados por Bellatrix.

Cuando estuvieron detrás de los estantes, Narcissa ahogó una exclamación de alegría. Al parecer había encontrado lo que habían venido a buscar.

– ¿Eso era? – Bellatrix sonaba entre molesta y satisfecha. Extraña combinación. Al parecer Narcissa asintió porque Bellatrix volvió a hablar. –de acuerdo, entonces vamos. ¿Te dijo qué tipo de antifaz usará? Debes saberlo para poder usar el mismo.

–Sí, lo sé. Se lo preguntaré esta noche en la sala común

– ¿Por qué esta noche? –Bellatrix pronunció las palabras que Hermione había pensado.

–Por me dijo que estaría ocupado todo el día de hoy…

La voz de Narcissa se perdió en la lejanía y acto seguido se escuchó el leve sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Ambos salieron de su escondite sin decir palabra alguna, y volvieron a su mesa. Hermione tensa, Sirius la observaba serio.

–De acuerdo. –Dijo finalmente Hermione, observando cómo los ojos azul grisáceos de Sirius se iluminaban.


	18. Chapter 18

Detrás del Espejo

**Capítulo 17**

–Jane. –Hermione se volteó a ver quién la estaba llamando.

Estaba en medio del pasillo que llevaba al a torre de Gryffindor. No sabía muy bien porqué estaba ahí, pero a veces, estar cerca de la torre le daba cierta tranquilidad. Su cabeza estaba completamente en otra cosa, tratando de descifrar qué podía hacer para ayudar a Harry y a Ron, y ella, para encontrar los Horrocruxes que faltaban. Si hubiera estado prestando atención, hubiera reconocido la voz que la había llamado.

–Lucius. –Respondió. No estaba muy segura de querer estar ahí con él en este momento.

–Jane, estuve buscándote por todo el castillo.

–oh ¿de veras?

El rubio no respondió. Simplemente se la quedó observando como si algo extraño estuviera sucediendo con ella. Desde su accidente luego del partido de Quidditch, Jane no era la misma.

–Sí. Quería hablar contigo. Es sobre algo… importante.

–De acuerdo. Te escucho.

– ¿Aquí? Digo… no sería mejor ir a otro pasillo… tal vez, lejos de Gryffindor?

–No. –Se ajustó el hombro de la túnica, aunque no hubiera necesidad.

–Por favor. –Dijo Lucius en voz baja.

Hermione resopló pero accedió al pedido del rubio.

Caminaron hasta la zona de los salones, y rápidamente Lucius la hizo entrar en uno y cerró la puerta. Acto seguido se volteó a verla. Pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se la quedó observando, esperando que ella dijera algo primero.

– ¿Vas a decirme qué sucede?

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? –Preguntó él, ignorando la pregunta de Hermione.

–así que eso era la importante que tenías que hablar conmigo…

–Jane… desde tu accidente…

Hermione lo observó como por primera vez. Había preocupación en la mirada, estaba serio, pero no era esa seriedad característica de él. Y para ser honesta, extrañaba sus caricias.

Meditó unos momentos la respuesta que podía llegar a darle a Lucius. Bellatrix ya estaba perdida en su locura, pero Lucius, tal vez Lucius era aún posible de salvar. Suspiró y cerró los ojos unos momentos. Cuando los abrió, el muchacho estaba a un paso de distancia frente a ella.

– ¿Sabes lo que pasó conmigo? La tarde del partido…

–Sí, caíste de las gradas.

–No, me _tiraron_ de las gradas.

– ¿Cómo? No puede ser. ¿Alguien te atacó?

Lucius se acercó a ella, rompiendo la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Tomó el rostro de Hermione con sus manos, suavemente, e hizo que ella levantara la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Quién fue?

–Adivina. –Dijo entre tímida y avergonzada.

–Jane… Angel. –Besó los labios de Hermione sutilmente y luego volvió a mirarla. –dime.

–Fue Bellatrix. – Se separó de él mas avergonzada aún, y se dirigió a uno de los bancos del salón.

Sabía que Lucius estaba estático en su lugar. Lo que había hecho Hermione era un paso muy importante pero al mismo tiempo, igual de arriesgado. Bellatrix Black era, a pesar de todo, amiga de Lucius, amiga de la familia Malfoy. ¿Y ella quien era? Una Potter.

–Jane… –Su voz sonaba aspera. Hermione sabía que Lucius no iba a creer ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba por decirle. Tal vez, sería mejor abtenerse.

–Olvídalo, ¿sí?

–No, no puedo. ¿De verdad crees que Bellatrix es capaz de…?

–¿Tirarme de las gradas? – levantó los hombros en forma de incertidumbre. –Fue capaz de tirarme una maldición ¿no?

–Jane, lo que estás diciendo, es una grave acusación… si de verdad… es decir. –Hizo silencio. Definitivamente estaba fuera de su elemento. Al parecer, ella tenía esa habilidad con él. – ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

Hermione no respondió, solamente se lo quedó observando. Esperando que Lucius supiera la respuesta sin necesidad de decir nada. Pero el rubio seguía con sus ojos fijos en ella, aguardando una sola palabra de Hermione. Finalmente, ella cerró los ojos por un momento antes de responder.

–No. –no era la primera vez que le mentía ¿no? de seguro no sería la última tampoco.

Notó como Lucius dejaba escapar el aire que al parecer estaba conteniendo, y sus hombros se relajaron un poco.

–Tal vez… tal vez te hayas equivocado. No sé…

–No lo entiendes Lucius. No creo que vayas a hacerlo nunca. –En su voz había resignación. Lucius siempre seria un Slytherin.

– ¿Por qué no me explicas? – colocó sus manos en los hombros de Hermione y ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que Lucius se había vuelto a acercar. –si no me explicas a mí, si no confías en mí, entonces… ¿En quién?

_Ouch._

–De qué serviría. Tu reacción ya me basta para saber lo que piensas. – Pero Lucius no la soltó. Aún aguardaba una respuesta de ella. Así que, Hermione se la dio. –Bellatrix, está obsesionada. Me culpa, porque su hermana no tiene tu favor…

–Pero esto va más allá. Algo que no me estás diciendo. Jane, ¿Qué es?

– ¡No lo sé! –Exclamó. –Yo… no lo sé. Debí haberme quedado en Francia.

Volvió a separarse, necesitaba tener un espacio entre ella y él. Lucius era nocivo, era adictivo.

–Si te hubieras quedado en Francia, yo nunca te hubiera conocido. –La volteó para poder verle el rostro. Acto seguido la besó dulcemente. –Y entonces, nos estarías maldiciendo a los dos.

Definitivamente, este no era el Lucius que ella había conocido. El padre de Draco, el hombre que hizo todo lo que Voldemort le ordenó que hiciera. Lastimó a Ginny, la lastimó a ella, a Dobby… a cuantos más. Cuantos muggles sufrieron bajo sus manos, bajo su varita y su poder. Pero éste Lucius, éste Lucius era puro, y aún maleable. Ella podría convencerlo de que todo podía ser mejor de otra forma, con otros medios.

–Lucius, ¿Qué querías decirme?

En ese momento, el muchacho se tensó. Dio un paso atrás y desvió la mirada.

–Sí, había algo que quería decirte. Pero con lo que acabas de contarme…

–Dime. No es que vaya a trascender lo que acabo de decirte.

–Es el baile…

–Oh.

–Invité a Narcissa… para que fuera conmigo.

–Oh.

–De verdad quiero llevarte a ti. Merlín sabe que no puedo aguantar a esa niña por más de uno minutos. Pero –Hizo una pausa. –Mi padre me envió una lechuza esta mañana, diciéndome que, imponiéndome que debía llevar a Narcissa al baile.

– ¿Cómo supo tu padre? –Tal vez, Lucius ya estaba entrando bajo la influencia de ese mal que lo convertiría en el futuro en Lucius Malfoy.

–Está en la junta escolar. Imagino que Dumbledore habría comentado la idea, y el no perdió oportunidad. De verdad quisiera llevarte. No quiero que pierdas la oportunidad de un baile como este…

Hermione se encaminó a la puerta. Estaba triste. Cansada y triste.

–No te preocupes Lucius.

–Realmente lo lamento. – dio los pocos pasos que los separaban, y tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas. –Pero debo cumplir con las obligaciones que mi familia implica. Y una de ellas es…

–Estar comprometido a Narcissa. Realmente no te preocupes, de seguro será una velada imponente. Hogwarts suele lucirse.

–Jane… – ella ya tenía una mano en el picaporte pero Lucius aún la retenía. –Tal vez, pueda alegar algún malestar, terminar antes… visitarte en tus habitaciones…

–No creo que sea posible eso, Lucius.

– ¿No?

–No

–Ya veo. – la dejó ir.

Hermione estuvo a punto de gritarle algo, de insultarlo por el descaro de sentirse resentido. ¿Acaso él no iría al baile con otra chica? Se suponía que ellos salían ¿no? tuvo el arrebato de hacerlo sentir mal, y por primera vez, no lo detuvo.

–Me invitaron a la fiesta, y he dicho que sí.

– ¿Quién te invitó?

Ahora florecía el verdadero temperamento de Lucius. ¿Estaría celoso? Molesto de seguro. Pero con él o con el hecho que Jane estaría asistiendo a la fiesta sin él.

Hermione abrió la puerta del salón, y salió al pasillo dejando a Lucius en el umbral, desconcertado, y con un sinnúmero de sensaciones que Hermione no quiso siquiera averiguar.

–Con Sirius.

– ¿Black? Es más joven q tú, y es de _Gryffindor._

Ella solamente levantó los hombros como sola respuesta.

–Esto es una blasfemia.

– ¿Lo es? – se volteó dispuesta a decirle todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos. –Tú llevas a Narcissa y yo no puedo ir con Sirius…

–No entiendes… le gustas. Le gustas a ese mocoso…

–Y tú le gustas a Narcissa.

–Es distinto

– ¿Lo es? Por favor _ilumíname_ entonces.

–Es mi prometida… y el es un Gryffindor, ¿No ves lo mal que habla eso de ti?

–¿_disculpa_? –dio un paso hacia él. Hervía de ira. – ¿no crees que habla ya mal de mí que yo quiera estar contigo? Un muchacho ya comprometido. No crees que habla mal de ti que engañes a tu prometida con otra chica, en su cara. –otro paso más. – Además, Gryffindor es la casa de mi hermano, ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?

–Jane, no dejes que te metan ideas en la cabeza… –no había podido ganar esa batalla y él lo sabía.

–No te preocupes, Lucius. No va a suceder. Soy una persona con sus convicciones bien marcadas. Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de otras personas. – se encaminó hacia el pasillo de escaleras, dispuesta a huir a donde fuera necesario. Pero antes se volteó – Y por cierto… ya sabía que irías con Narcissa, la escuché hablando con su hermana en la biblioteca esta mañana.


	19. Chapter 19

Detrás del espejo

**Capitulo 18**

Hermione observaba su reflejo en el gran espejo que ella misma había conjurado. En momentos como estos, extrañaba a Ron y a Harry, y a Ginny. Sobre todo a Ginny. Pero el vestido que llevaba puesto era uno que su colorada amiga hubiera aprobado de inmediato.

Era un vestido de gala, color azul noche ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cadera, y luego hacía una leve forma de campana hasta rozar las lajas del suelo. Tenía un bello escote, no demasiado pronunciado ni tampoco muy recatado, y solo cubría los hombros. Seguramente tendía frío avanzada la noche, pero bien podría aparecerse un chal o algo.

Su cabello lo llevaba recogido solo de un lado, cargando con él sobre uno de sus hombros, formando perfectos bucles castaños. Un poco de maquillaje, solo lo suficiente para no tener la cara lavada y estaba lista.

Le hubiera encantado haberse vestido así para asistir con Lucius, de seguro, él usaría una túnica de gala del mismo color azul noche, para demostrar que eran una pareja. Pero Lucius estaría asistiendo con Narcissa. ¿Combinaría él su túnica con el color del vestido de ella? tal vez, si es que no usaba un vestido rosa. Lucius nunca se pondría nada rosa.

Suspiró y volvió a chequear que estuviera todo en su lugar antes de dejar la habitación privada. Mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado y tomaba el corredor que llevaba al salón, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que esas dos semanas habían sido de lo más complicadas. Los dos encuentros casi violentos entre Lucius y Sirius, o Snape y su hermano James... tampoco podía olvidarse del feliz cara a cara con Bellatrix. Oh, ese fue sin dudas el mejor de todos. Hermione no sabía si debía enviarle un directo Avada o si simplemente pasar junto a ella ignorándola.

Bellatrix, por su lado, le sonrió descaradamente, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada entre ellas dos, pero al mismo tiempo, su mirada brilló con la promesa de un nuevo susto si llegase a interponérsele a ella, o a su hermana en la conquista de Lucius. Estuvo a punto de hablar con Lucius nuevamente sobre ello, pero cada vez que empezaba con esa conversación se detenía. Lucius no le creería.

Alcanzó la primera y única escalera que le permitiría llegar al Salón. En su camino se había encontrado ya con varias parejas que iban distinguidas hacia el mismo destino. No pudo evitar notar que, quien pasaba junto a ella detenía su mirada por unos momentos. No se detuvo a desentrañar lo que significaba cada mirada, pero sí notó un par de golpes en la nuca de uno que otro muchacho, de parte de su respectiva pareja.

Al llegar a la puerta del Gran Salón, Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y apoyado sobre su hombro en una de las columnas estaba Sirius Black. Ese muchacho no podía ser más atractivo aún si se lo propusiera. Llevaba una túnica color gris oscuro, su cabello lacio le cubría los ojos de una manera sexy y natural, y su sonrisa. Merlín sabe lo que esa sonrisa es capaz de hacer a una mujer.

–Wow. –Dijo él cuando la vio llegar. Se empujó de la columna para enderezarse y se acercó a ella con paso lento, como si quisiera retrasar el tiempo.

–Wow para ti también. –Sonrió Hermione.

–No, en serio… wow. – dejó escapar el aire que aparentemente sostenía y le tendió la mano. – ¿sabe James que estarás vistiendo así?

–No lo creo. – no pudo evitar reír.

–Hm, tal vez debería impedirte que entraras. Aunque pensándolo bien, me gustaría que todos vieran con quién entro al baile. Seré el centro de envidia de la noche. – le dedicó la más cómplice sonrisa antes de agregar – genial ¿no crees?

–Puedo decir lo mismo ¿no? después de todo estaré bailando con el Gran Sirius Black.

–Sí, claro. Puedes decirlo.

Ambos rieron con alegría mientras entraban al Salón, listos para que todos pudieran ver lo buena pareja que hacían.

Al ingresar, se encaminaron rápidamente a una de las mesas que ya estaba siendo ocupada por su hermano y Remus. Los dos muchachos se sonrojaron al verla y la cumplimentaron en su vestido. Ella saludo a ambos con beso en la mejilla y rápidamente fue asistida por Sirius a sentarse, acomodando su silla antes de tomar su lugar junto a ella.

–Entonces… ¿sus parejas?

–Oh, decidimos venir solos esta vez. –Dijo James sin darle mucha importancia. Sin embargo, Hermione pudo notar que su mirada se detenía en un punto en particular, en la entrada del Salón. Seguramente Lily estaba entrando en ese momento con su pareja.

–En serio. ¿Ella no quiso venir conmigo pero sí vino con Snivelus? –se quejó James con desánimo.

–Bueno, tal vez si no trataras de sabotearla cada vez, sería posible que te diera una oportunidad.

–Remus tiene razón, James. Lily no es como las demás chicas. Créeme cuando te lo digo. No es como las que Sirius o tú suelen tener.

–¡Hey! Estoy aquí.

–Lo sé, lo sé. – dijo ella dándole pequeños golpecitos de ánimo a la mano de Sirius sobre la mesa. – lo que quiero decir, es diferente, y no puedes ir por la vida tratándola como si fuera una más. Debes ver lo especial que ella es…

–Ya se lo especial que el. ¿No crees que no me he fijado? Pero nada funciona. La he invitado cuanta oportunidad tuve, hasta le pregunté si no quería ser mi cita en una abrumadora sesión de estudios en la biblioteca.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse de su hermano. Aunque hubiera recibido una de esas miradas asesinas.

–Y ¿por qué no tratas algo distinto?

–¿Distinto cómo?

–Deja de invitarla.

–Pf, como si eso fuera a suceder. –respondió Sirius. Acto seguido se puso de pie. – voy a por algo de beber. – se acercó al rostro de Hermione por detrás, susurrando en su oído. –No me dejes.

–Aquí te espero. – respondió ella con una sonrisa y sus mejillas un tanto rosadas.

La conversación pasó a otros temas, y Hermione se vio fuera de ella. Se movió en su lugar para poder ver a las demás parejas. Pero maldijo su suerte cuando los vio entrar justo en ese instante. Narcissa estaba preciosa con su vestido aguamarina, pero no fue eso lo que le quitó el aliento. No, fue el hecho que Lucius Malfoy llevaba una túnica de gala de finísima calidad, de color azul noche.

Todos parecían estar saludando a la pareja, pero los ojos grises de Lucius se concentraron en recorrer el lugar hasta que se encontró con la color miel de Hermione. Entonces él también pareció quedarse si aire, aunque fue de una manera más recatada. Un Malfoy nunca se sorprende. Se dio cuenta que ella llevaba un vestido del exacto mismo color que su túnica.

Ella asintió, en forma de saludo, pero él, muy fuera de su característico porte Malfoy, le sonrió de costado y le guiñó el ojo. Sin más continuó llevando a Narcissa a una mesa cercana, donde algunos Slytherin ya habían tomado como propia.

–¿Lucius Mafoy te guiñó el ojo? – La voz en susurró que escuchó a su lado la hizo sobresaltar y perder de vista a Lucius. –Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Solo vine a saludarte y decirte que ese color te sienta muy bien… pero no parecías prestar mucha atención. No te culpo.

–Emma. Lo siento mucho…

–No, amiga. No es nada. Tienes todo el derecho de observar. Aún no puedo creer que él fuera a llevar a Narcissa al baile teniendo tan hermosa dama aquí, con un Gryffindor.

–Oye – Pero Hermione sonreía ante las ocurrencias de su amiga Ravenclaw.

–¿Es algún tipo de mensaje secreto entre ustedes dos? – preguntó la rubia, pero Hermione la miró desconcertada. –El color de las túnicas. Es el mismo. ¿No lo notaste?

–Oh, sí. Si lo noté. Pero… no fue consensuado. Es pura casualidad de hecho.

– ¿Qué es pura casualidad? – en ese momento, Sirius eligió acercase con sus bebidas en ambas manos. Sonrió con calidez a Emma y le tendió el poche a Hermione. Aún aguardando una respuesta.

–Oh, nada. – el morocho levantó un ceja en forma de incredulidad.

–Una muchacha de Hufflepuff está usando la misma hebilla que llevo puesta. Y estaba pensando que quizá lo había hecho a propósito, porque ya sabes que cuando….

–Ok, de acuerdo. Cosas de chicas.

–Te dije. No es nada. – respondió Hermione con una dulce sonrisa. Aguardó a que Sirius se sentara en la mesa con sus amigos y comenzara otra charla, antes de volverse a Emma. –Gracias.

–No hay por qué. No queremos que Sirius esté toda la noche pensando que su pareja se vistió igual que cierto Slytherin.

–Claro.

–Tengo una mesa más allá, por si me necesitas. – dijo señalando una mesa cerca de donde estaba Lily Evans. –la comida estará por comenzar. Disfruta de tu primera y última noche de gala en Hogwarts.

–Sí, claro. –Murmuró para ella misma antes de sentarse en su lugar.

* * *

Luego de una deliciosa cena, la música comenzó a tocar. El sonido venía de todos los lugares al mismo tiempo, pero era casi imposible descifrar de dónde exactamente. El espíritu festivo tomó posesión de todos los presentes y pronto todos comenzaron a bailar.

Sirius tomó la mano de Hermione casi al instante que la primera canción comenzó, y la llevó a la pista de baile. Ella se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo, rodeada por su hermano, Remus y Sirius, todo parecía una fiesta y bailar significaba lo último que harías.

Tras la quinta melodía seguida, Hermione pidió un descanso, y se encaminó a la mesa a buscar algo de tomar. Sirius se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella alegó que la mesa estaba a tan solo diez pasos de la pista, estaba segura que no iba a perderse.

Se sentó un momento y sorbió un poco de bebida fría. Su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a la pista de baile y reconoció a los tres amigos descontrolados bailando. Sonrió al notar que varios miembros más comenzaban a actuar como ellos. Sin proponérselo levantó la mirada hacia la mesa que Lucius Malfoy estaba ocupando. Narcissa no estaba a la vista y tampoco Bellatrix, que posiblemente estaría bailando como toda una Black con su prometido.

Lucius clavó entonces su mirada gris en ella y le sonrió cansino. No lo había visto levantarse para ir a bailar y le pareció extraño, pero luego recordó que él era un Malfoy, seguramente bailaría waltz o ese tipo de danzas. No música entretenida como la que estaban pasando en esos momentos.

Se levantó con suavidad, sin perder de vista a Lucius, y se encaminó hacia su mesa. Rogaba a todo aquel que la escuchase que Narcissa no eligiera ese momento para reaparecer.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, y alcanzó la mesa del rubio sin problemas. Lucius se puso de pie casi al momento que ella colocó una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla más próxima a él, y no se sentó hasta que ella lo hubo hecho.

–Buenas noches. –Dijo Hermione tímida.

–Buenas noches, Jane. – Le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, pero ella se sintió más alagada que horrorizada por el descarado gesto. – no hallo adjetivo correcto para describirte. Estas…

–¿Wow? –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y él se la devolvió junto con una afirmación de cabeza. –tú estás muy bien también. Ese color… te favorece.

–Sí, a ti también.

Hubo un momento de silencio, el cual Lucius aprovecho para colocar su mano grande y tibia sobre las frías y pequeñas de Hermione que se encontraban en su regazo. Ella suspiró sin proponérselo, y él apretó su mano, en forma de señal, señal de algo.

–¿No crees que es extraño? –Lucius levantó la una ceja, aguardando que le explicara a qué se refería. –El que nos vistamos del mismo color. Si no nos hubieran visto entrar con nuestras respectivas parejas, seguramente habrían pensado… – pero no continuó.

–Sí, lo sé. Debo admitir que me sorprendió verte en ese color. Siempre creí que las muchachas vestían colores claros para este tipo de ocasiones.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer, Lucius? – de pronto la ligereza de la fiesta se había esfumado de ella, y él pareció acompañarla dado que sus cejas se encontraron en un gesto de preocupación.

–No lo sé.

–Tal vez. Tal vez puedas hablar con tus padres… – se giró en su asiento, ahora enfrentándolo en lugar de estar de costado. – soy una Potter, de algo tiene que servir, ¿no?

Lucius sonrió de costado, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que ella quería decir. Sus padres estarían buscando conectar a los Malfoy con una antigua y honorable familia. Los Black podían ser pero, los Potter eran tanto o más que ellos.

–Quiero… es decir. – Lucius Malfoy sin palabras. Impagable. –Me gustaría que eso sucediera. Hablaré con mis padres. Sé que ambas familias tienen altas conexiones, y que, si ese es el hecho por el cual me obligan a casarme con Narcissa, entonces no habría problemas con que cambien el compromiso de una familia a la otra. Además, – Lucius se acercó a ella y sin previo aviso rozó sus labios con los de Hermione. Fue tan rápido que ella no pudo actuar a tiempo. – es definitivamente a ti a la que quiero.

–Disculpen, pero… Jane, creo que debes marcharte de este lado del salón, pronto. – La voz de Emma la distrajo, pero la rubia señaló a los Merodeadores que se estaban encaminando hacia ellos.

Hermione maldijo por lo bajo y se puso de pie. Se despidió de Lucius con la mirada y tomó la mano de Emma para que la acompañara a… a donde fuera.

No se voltearon a ver, mientras se escapaban hacia la puerta del Salón, pero no pudieron llegar demasiado lejos. Una exclamación se escuchó desde donde ellas estaban tratando de escapar y luego el sonido de los muebles moverse de manera estrepitosa.

–No mires ahora, Jane. Pero Sirius acaba de golpear a Lucius y lo acaba de arrojar al suelo con el impulso del golpe.

–Demonios.


	20. Chapter 20

Detrás del espejo

**Capitulo 19**

–_No mires ahora, Jane. Pero Sirius acaba de golpear a Lucius y lo acaba de arrojar al suelo con el impulso del golpe. _

–_Demonios. _

Hermione volteó en ese mismo momento en que Sirius intentaba abalanzarse sobre Lucius, aun en el suelo. Por suerte, Remus y sorprendentemente Regulus Black, estuvieron allí de inmediato para detener el siguiente ataque al premio anual. James, sin embargo, observaba entre Lucius, Sirius y su hermana, sin saber primero donde comenzar.

Sirius intentaba zafarse de los amarres de su amigo y su hermano, cuando Lucius se levantó del suelo, y mientras se masajeaba la mandíbula, observaba a Sirius como si estuviera dispuesto a matarlo. Ese fue el momento en que Hermione reaccionó completamente y volvió en sus pasos y hacia los dos jóvenes que intentaban darse muerte con la mirada.

Hermione fue más rápida que cualquiera de los profesores. Se interpuso entre un amenazante Lucius y un descontrolado Sirius. Ambos detuvieron sus intentos y la observaron.

–En este preciso momento, Sirius Black y Lucius Malfoy, vienen conmigo.

–Janey…

– .Momento. –Dijo con los dientes apretados.

Sirius dejó de forcejear y los otros dos lo soltaron, no sin un poco de reticencia. James tomó el brazo de su hermana y la llevó hasta la puerta del salón, los otros dos los siguieron aún enviándose dagas.

–No te acerques a ella, Malfoy.

–Tú no eres su dueño, niño. –Respondió con furia. El golpe aún le resonaba en su cabeza.

–Tu tampoco. Y estoy trabajando en ello.

Lucius dejó escapar una carcajada sarcástica al momento que atravesaban la puerta del salón comedor y dejaban la fiesta que se había visto interrumpida por unos momentos. Los cuatro caminaron rápidamente hasta una habitación desocupada, que probablemente se utilizara para ciertos tipos de reuniones. La verdad, Hermione tenía poco a nada de interés en saber para qué era ese lugar. Solo le importaba poder gritarle a Sirius por la actitud idiota que había tenido en la fiesta.

James hizo entrar a Hermione, y luego ingresó él, aguardando a que los otros dos entraran y luego cerrando la puerta con hechizos y agregando alguno que otro contra oídos curiosos.

Una vez salvaguardados de todo aquel que pudiera entrar o escuchar, Hermione volvió a Sirius y a Lucius.

–Dime, exactamente, que diablos te estaba pasando por la cabeza en el momento en que golpeaste a Lucius. – espetó ella, con los brazos cruzados y el semblante totalmente ilegible.

– ¿Cómo? ¿La culpa la tengo yo? Oh vamos, Jane. ¡Él te besó!

–No recuerdo haber escuchado queja alguna… –Dijo Lucius con su característica altura y sorna.

–Lucius, no estás ayudando. – Se quejó ella. –Sirius, no puedes ir por la vida golpeando a la gente que hace cosas que tú no quieres que hagan…

–¡Jane! – pero el chico levantó los brazos en forma de rendición y resopló. Hermione tuvo que contener una sonrisa, parecía un niño pequeño.

–Por mi lado, me gustaría saber, ¿Qué diablos hacía Malfoy besándote cuando, si mal no recuerdo, tú viniste a la fiesta con Sirius y él con Narcissa Black?

–¡Si, eso… explica! – Exlacó Sirius ante la acotación de James. Parecía sentirse otra vez en carrera.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro, y descruzó los brazos. Situaciones como esta, eran las que solía tener con Ron y Harry. De hecho, había una que se había parecido bastante a esto, en su cuarto año. Pero este no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

–Bueno, no que tenga que darte explicaciones… debo aceptar que la acción de Lucius fue de más desubicada. Ya hablaré con él sobre eso, –dijo observando al rubio que había estado muy relajado en su pose hasta ese momento. Dispuesto a saltar ante esa acotación. – aún así, y por más que la acción de Lucius haya sido desacertada para el lugar…

–Estoy interesado en cortejar a tu hermana, Potter. Vive con ello.

No fue solo la expresión de asombro de James y Sirius. Hermione se había quedado con la boca abierta también. No hacía más de cinco minutos Lucius le había dicho que hablaría con sus padres y ahora… ahora decía directamente que estaba interesado en cortejarla.

Cuando reaccionó, Hermione goleó su frente con su mano.

–Un momento, ¿Qué? Tú… tú estas comprometido con mi prima… ¿estás tratando de insultarnos a todos aquí?

–Si quisiera insultarte ya lo habría hecho, y desde luego que no quiero faltarle el respeto a Jane. Sí, estoy comprometido con Narcissa, pero es una situación que pretendo cambiar en cuanto termine la escuela.

–Tú… tú quieres cortejar a mi hermana.

–Sí. Sabía que los Gryffindors eran lentos… pero no creí que fueran tan así.

–Lucius. Ya, por favor. Realmente no estás siendo útil a la situación. Y debes aceptar que ese golpe lo tienes merecido por haber pasado la línea en un lugar tan público.

–No recuerdo que te quejatas, Jane. Además, besarte… –Miró de reojo a Sirius antes de continuar – es siempre un placer que no quisiera privarme nunca.

Sirius quiso volver a saltar sobre Lucius y golpearlo hasta que quedara inconciente, pero James se interpuso, adivinando las intenciones de su hermano de alma. Miró con odio a Lucius y luego con recelo a Jane, para luego volver a concentrar su mirada en Sirius y evitar que hiciera algo que, no se arrepentiría, pero quizá, le costara algo más que una detención.

Lucius aprovecho que los dos chicos se observaban, para mirar a Hermione y guiñarle el ojo. Ella sonrió pero rápidamente volvió su mirada a su hermano y Sirius.

–Ya estuvo bien. Sirius, no vas a golpear a Lucius. Lucius, no vas a provocar a Sirius, o a James, en una pelea… y ciertamente, no vas a volver a besarme en un futuro cercano.

– ¿Qué? Ángel… –Ante el apodo que obviamente se le escapó de la boca a Lucius, Sirius resopló irónico. Era el apodo más estúpido que había escuchado, y viniendo de la boca de Lucius Malfoy pues, lo hacía aún más estúpido.

–Sirius, necesito que te disculpes con Lucius. –Dijo ella ignorando la exclamción del rubio.

– ¡JA! Como si eso fuera a suceder en este milenio.

–Podría quitarte puntos, y eso haría que Gryffindor perdiera la delantera en la copa de las casas.

– ¡Jane! –Se quejó esta vez James –, ¿De qué lados estas?

–Hermano, sabes que te quiero… pero soy Slytherin, ¿recuerdas?

Sirius murmuró algo, haciendo que James frunciera el ceño aún más. Hermione se acercó al Gryffindor porque no había logrado escucharlo bien, pero Lucius sonrió de costado.

–No, Pad… no lo hagas…

–Lo siento ¿contenta? – Volvió a decir Sirius con su rostro rojo. –Ya está, me has avergonzado. Ya no puedo caer más bajo… mi pareja besa a un slytherin y encima me pide que diga lo siento… diablos, qué bajo he caído.

–Lucius…

Hermione señaló la puerta y el rubio, tras un momento de reflexión consigo mismo asintió. Se acercó a Hermione y besó su sien antes de encaminarse a la puerta y abandonar el lugar. Dejando a los hermanos Potter y a Sirius.

Los dos chicos iban a quejarse en ese momento por la falta de compromiso del rubio. Ella había dicho que ya no la besaría y lo primero que hace es besarle la frente. Sirius estaba a punto de protestar cuando Hermione volvió a hablar. Su tono y semblante habían cambiando y se había serenado.

–Sirius, creo que yo te debo una disculpa a ti. – el morocho la observó extrañado. –Lamento muchísimo que haya sucedido ello en la fiesta… sé que no debió de haber pasado porque, bueno… yo estoy contigo y él trajo a Narcissa… pero algunas cosas, ya sabes, no pueden evitarse.

–Yo me marcho. –Dijo James abandonando el lugar.

–Janey… mira – Sirius se acercó a ella en dos pasos y colocó una mano en la mejilla de ella –. No sé exactamente qué sucede entre él y tú. La verdad me gustaría ser yo quien reciba toda tu atención, pero lamentablemente, él es a quien tú elegiste.

–Sirius…

–Déjame terminar – hizo una pausa para ver si Hermione decía algo más, pero ella lo dejó continuar –. No sé qué le ves, pero eso no importa. Me gustaría que… que nunca te lastimara, pero lamentablemente, sé que lo hará. Pero quiero que sepas, que cuando eso suceda, y créeme que sucederá eventualmente, yo estaré ahí. Estaré ahí para ti, seré tu hermano, tu amigo o tu amante… lo que tú necesites.

–Sirius… –Hermione se abalanzó sobre él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Estrujándolo con fuerza contra ella. Sirius no se quejó y la envolvió en sus brazos. –Ya lo sé. Ya lo sé. Lo lamento tanto.

–Shh… ahora, Janey. ¿Qué dices si vamos a la fiesta?

Ella lo soltó despacio y en un momento, en el rostro joven y despreocupado de Sirius Black, Hermione pudo ver al adulto, triste y recluido Sirius. Esa navidad, despidiéndose de su ahijado. Hermione asintió y se encaminaron de vuelta a la fiesta.

– ¿Sirius?

– ¿Si? –Respondió él cuando se habían acercado a la mesa en la que Remus estaba conversando con James.

–Sigues buscando un apodo ¿verdad?

Ese comentario arrancó una carcajada de parte de Sirius, y Hermione se relajó un poco. Ese no era el Sirius que ella había conocido. Era joven, despreocupado y con la vida por delante. Estaba dispuesta a evitar que las cosas fueran como ella las había conocido. Sirius no iría Azkaban si ella podía evitarlo.

De reojo, miró la mesa en la que Lucius estaba hablando con Lestrange. Iba a ser muy difícil, pero Hermione no iba a permitir que Lucius desperdiciara su vida. Ella estaba enamorada de él, sea lo que fuera que significaba eso, pero ella lo estaba. Esos sentimientos cambiaban muchas cosas. Por Lucius, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo, pero también estaba dispuesta a cambiar el rumbo de la historia.


	21. Chapter 21

Detrás del espejo

**Capitulo 20**

Era noche de gala, era noche de adioses y buenaventuras. Aquella noche, los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban llegando a la estación King Cross, pero no todos. No, los alumnos de séptimo año debían quedarse una noche más.

Los familiares de aquellos alumnos también estaban allí. Era la noche en que su futuro comenzaba a forjarse con sus propios méritos.

Los Potter estaban allí, con sus trajes elegantes y desbordados de alegría. Su hija mayor, Jane Potter, estaba egresando finalmente de Hogwarts, y no solo eso. Sus notas, entregadas esa misma mañana, habían sido las mejores de entre todos sus pares, incluso había superado a los dos premios anuales de ese año.

Hermione estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Era hora de comenzar su tan esperado futuro. Había decidido continuar los pasos de su padre y comenzar una carrera como Inefable en el Departamento de Misterios. Su padre estaba encantado con ello y junto con las maravillosas notas de su hija, habían decidido con su esposa, obsequiarle un departamento en el Londres Muggle.

El salón estaba decorado con los colores de las cuatro casas, pero a falta de las cuatro largas mesas características, había una mesa redonda destinada a cada familia de cada alumno egresado, y la gran mesa del cuerpo docente se había transformado en un escenario, del cual Jane Potter y su familia se encontraba un tanto alejados. Lucius, junto a su familia se encontraba relativamente cerca de ellos, mientras que los Black estaban más cerca del escenario.

Finalmente, y tras un abundante banquete, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y rápidamente todas las conversaciones simultaneas fueron acallándose hasta el completo silencio.

–Bienvenidos, una vez más, a Hogwarts. Es un verdadero honor tener aquí esta noche, a nuestros más recientes egresados. Antes de dar comienzo a la entrega de sus tan deseados diplomas, me gustaría decir unas palabras. –el director hizo una pausa y observó a todos los presentes. – Hogwarts es más que una escuela, es más que una institución a la que vienen cada año, a adquirir conocimiento de las varias asignaturas. Unas, más apreciadas que otras, pero todas de gran importancia. No, Hogwarts es un espacio en donde se les permite ser ustedes mismos, un espacio de magia, de aventuras… para aquellos que saben buscarlas, un espacio donde se cultivan amistades, amores… familias. A veces, creemos que una vez dejamos la escuela, todas esas cosas que aprendimos, que logramos, que alcanzamos, se perdieron. Que una vez egresados, ya somos adultos, y por tanto debemos olvidarnos de las travesuras, de las largas noches en vela hablando y riendo en nuestras salas comunes, de los paseos luego del horario permitido. Pero déjenme decirles algo, alumnos, queridos míos. Esas cosas, esos momentos, no serán nunca reemplazados por los que vendrán. Claro que no. deben atesorarlos, porque la mejor forma de ser adultos, exitosos en la vida, es siempre recordando quienes eran ustedes de niños. Lo que los hacían reír hasta caerse el suelo, o incluso, lo que les asustaba por las noches.

Un gran silencio llenó el salón. Dumbledore pasó la mirada por todos y cada uno de sus estudiantes. Hermione sintió una espina en su pecho. Un profundo dolor y una terrible pena. Ella debería de estar escuchando ese discurso con Harry y Ron. No con personas que en pocos años se convertirían en Mortífagos.

–Recuerden quienes son ustedes ahora, y podrán saber quiénes serán ustedes en el futuro. – un gran aplauso entonces, y Dumbledore sonrió. –Ahora comenzaremos con la entrega de diplomas y menciones. Profesora MacGonagal, si es tan amable.

La casa de Gryffindor fue la primera en recibir los diplomas, seguida por Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y finalmente Slytherin. El profesor Slughorn saludaba muy acaloradamente a cada uno de sus alumnos, felicitándolos y haciendo alguna acotación de los puntos fuertes de cada uno de ellos.

–Ahora – volvió a hablar Dumbledore una vez todos recibieron sus diplomas. – Me gustaría llamar los Prefectos de esta generación. – ocho chicos, dos de cada una de las casas, se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al escenario. Cada profesor sostenía una placa dorada que les entregó a los alumnos de su casa. – los Premios Anuales, si son tan amables.

Lucius Malfoy se puso de pie, junto a una chica de Ravenclaw. El rubio estaba sumamente elegante en su túnica azul verdosa. Caminaba con paso decidido y con un aire de superioridad que Hermione admiraba y resentía al mismo tiempo. Ese no era su Lucius, ese era el Lucius público.

–Ambos estudiantes han sido un orgullo, como compañeros, como Premios Anuales y como ejemplo para los más jóvenes. Por favor, un respetuoso aplauso para ambos. – dijo el director mientras Slughorn entregaba una placa a Lucius y el profesor Flitwick a la otra chica. – Finalmente, me gustaría hacer una mención especial. Todos los profesores estuvimos de acuerdo en dar este premio extraordinario. Se requiere de mucho valor, y de mucha fortaleza superar lo que esta alumna ha superado, y mejor aún, con un impecable y sobresaliente resultado.

Hermione se ruborizó. En el medio del discurso, supo que el director estaba hablando de ella, y ahora deseaba esconderse debajo de la mesa. Sintió varias miradas sobre ella, Lucius no apartaba la gris plateada del rostro de Hermione y fue eso lo único que la hacía no esconderse, literalmente, debajo de la mesa.

–Señorita Jane Potter. Por su excelente desempeño, me enorgullece entregarle, en nombre de todos los profesores, este premio al reconocimiento y al esfuerzo. – Hermione se puso de pie e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no caminar con la mirada en el suelo. – en más años de los que soy capaz de calcular, la señorita Potter ha alcanzado ¡una calificación perfecta!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Todas las casas festejaban y aplaudían como si ella fuera uno de ellos. Ruborizada hasta el escote de su vestido turquesa, Hermione aceptó el premio con humildad, agradeciendo al Director y luego haciendo una leve reverencia hacia los profesores que se encontraban a un lado de escenario.

–Pero eso no es todo. – Hermione lo observó desconcertada. Quería bajarse ya, pero Dumbledore no soltaba su mano. –Por tan extraordinario desempeño, la señorita Potter ha recibido una mención del Ministerio y una beca completa para sus estudios como Inefable.

Más aplausos, pero Hermione ya no fue capaz de escucharlos. Lo que acababa de decir Dumbledore era una completa sorpresa. Hasta hacía una hora estuvo hablando con sus padres de lo que costarían sus nuevos estudios. Y ahora, ahora le decían que podría hacerlo… sin nada de ello. El Ministerio se haría cargo de sus estudios. Esto era… extraordinario.

–Ya puedes bajar. Ten cuidado donde pisas. –Murmuró el anciano con un tono de broma en su one bajó despacio y se encaminó hacia sus padres, abuela y hermano. –Y ahora sí. Comencemos con el brindis.

Copas de champagne reemplazaron los platos vacíos en las mesas. Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron con un fuerte "Salud", pero Hermione seguía sin saber qué hacer o decir. Las voces a su alrededor, seguramente felicitándola, se escuchaban lejanas y apagadas, como si estuvieran hablando detrás de un vidrio blindado. Todo se movía en cámara lenta y lo único que Hermione quería era salir corriendo de ahí y ponerse a llorar. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, eso no era bueno. No frente a todos, en especial a la familia Malfoy que, para mayor sorpresa se estaba acercando para felicitar a la recientemente homenajeada.

–Jane, cielo… ¿estás bien? – apenas logró oír a su padre, mientras que le acariciaba la espalda a modo de confortar el obvio malestar que estaba teniendo Hermione.

Ella asintió muy poco segura y levantó la mirada hacia los Malfoy. Allí, a escasos cuatro pasos de distancia estaba Lucius, a la derecha de su padre Abraxas, quien llevaba a su izquierda a su encantadora esposa.

En el momento que los ojos grises de Lucius se posaron en los miel de Hermione, todo el resto del universo se detuvo, dejó de existir. Hermione volvió a la calma como si nada hubiera sucedido. todo volvía a la normalidad.

Lo vio sonreír de costado, pícaro, como si supiera el efecto que causaba en ella, aunque estaba segura que lo sabía perfectamente.

–Señorita Potter. – el señor Malfoy extendió su mano para saludar a Hermione, quien la tomó con delicadeza y certeza. Al hacerlo, notó que Abraxas Malfoy asentía casi imperceptiblemente, como si aprobara algo. –Mis felicitaciones, por todo.

–Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy. Es un placer volver a verlo. Déjenme presentarlos–ella se volteó sutilmente para señalarlos, por el rabillo del ojo vio la aprobación de Lucius en su rostro. – Madre, padre, abuela ellos son el señor y la señora Malfoy. Los padres de Lucius.

Rápidamente los cinco adultos comenzaron con las tan ensayadas reverencias y saludos correspondientes a la altura de la sangre que los cuatro poseían, dado que su madre fue alguna vez una Black de cuna y su padre un Potter. Esto fue aprovechado por los recién graduados para alejarse unos pasos.

–Mis felicitaciones señorita Potter. – dijo Lucius al oído de Hermione, quien se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca. Lucius pasó sus manos por los brazos de ella, de arriba abajo, para que el escalofrío pasara rápidamente. –Hable con mis padres.

– ¿De verdad? –Vio a Lucius asentir. –Qué dijeron.

–Bueno, no tuve una respuesta completa, para variar. Pero creo que fue suficiente por el momento.

–No entiendo. ¿Qué dijeron, Lucius?

–Verás, no estaban muy contentos de que quiera romper el compromiso con Narsissa, pero insistí en que lo pensaran. Alegando que una Potter podría ser tanto o mejor alianza que una Black, además, que tú ya tienes sangre Black en tus venas.

–Ja ja, no es gracioso.

–De cualquier modo, dijeron que debían pensarlo bien, Druella es una gran y querida amiga de mi madre…

–No fue lo que pareció en la fiesta de navidad.

–Sí, bueno. Mi madre suele ser así con todo el mundo. Alega que la sociedad a veces la aburre. "mismas personas, mismas amistades, mismas conversaciones… todo muy aburrido" – dijo Lucius haciendo su voz más aguda y parsimoniosa, tal y como hubiera hablando su propia madre.

Hermione dejó escapar una suave risa haciendo que por un instante las facciones de Lucius se relajaran. Pero pronto volvió a su misma máscara y Hermione volvió a ponerse seria.

– ¿Entonces?

–Entonces, vinieron hoy. Quise presentarlos con tus padres pero se negaron, diciendo que tenían que saludar a los Black y los Rossier y otros tantos. Pero cuando Dumbledore te nombró y te premió de tal forma, no paraban de hablar y de nombrarte. Estoy seguro que, – besó sutilmente los labios de Hermione, tan rápido que ella pensó que no había sucedido– es probable que realmente acepten cambiar el compromiso.

–Es decir, que aún no está nada dicho.

–No, pero es un logro.

–Hm.

Hermione dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Lucius, y observó a los padres de ambos. Platicaban entre ellos y hasta había cierta sonrisa de parte de la madre de Lucius. Sería posible tal vez.

–Ángel, durante siglos mi familia se ha caracterizado por matrimonios forzados, basados en alianzas de poder y prestigio. Ninguno de ellos fue a base de cariño. La relación de mis padres es lo más parecido a ello que he visto en mi familia, créeme. Estoy seguro que es uno de los pocos matrimonios que a la larga ha llegado a quererse más allá de la tolerancia. Yo pretendo cambiar eso contigo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Quiero casarme contigo, por amor, y tener al menos cuatro hijos…

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese último comentario. Lucius quería desafiar la tradición familiar por ella. Por una simple hija de muggle…. No. Ella no era Hermione Granger, ya no más. Ella era Jane Potter, una sangre pura, de dinastía pura, como Lucius.

–Me gustaría… tener al menos cuatro hijos, digo.

–Jane, querida… es hora, cielo. – la voz de su madre la hizo volver a la realidad.

Se acercó a Lucius y besó su mejilla, prolongando el momento. Tomó una de las manos grandes de Lucius y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando transmitir con ello todo el cariño que tenía hacia él.

Lucius cerró los ojos, inmediatamente aceptando esa transmisión sin palabras ni gestos. Y acto seguido se vio despidiéndose de los Malfoy de la manera más cortés y dejando el salón comedor. Volverían a la casa, donde Hermione, no, Jane… soñaría con su vestido blanco, un altar lleno de magia y Lucius aguardando por ella al final, con esa sonrisa tan pura que solo ella conocía.

* * *

Dos meses. Ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la fiesta de graduación, desde la última vez que pisó Hogwarts, desde que vio a Lucius. ¿Cómo era posible? Sí, se habían escrito, decenas de cartas en este tiempo, y siempre llevaban con ellas la promesa de verse pronto. Pero no había pasado aún.

Hermione había vuelto de dos semanas en Paris, con su abuela y el resto de la familia, y ahora se encontraba ocupando su nuevo apartamento en Londres. Faltaba tan solo una semana para que comenzara con sus nuevos estudios y su beca en el Ministerio. Estaba nerviosa, quería impresionar a todo el mundo, demostrar de qué estaba hecha. Pero también necesitaba impresionar a los Malfoy. Eso si quería casarse con Lucius.

Lucius. El rubio había partido a India con su familia, largas vacaciones. Al parecer su padre tenía un negocio de suma importancia allí, y quería que Lucius fuera capaz de llevar adelante la empresa de los Malfoy, aunque ella bien sabía que el objetivo de Lucius era convertirse en miembro del Wizengamot. Ser una persona influyente dentro del Ministerio y fuera también. La empresa de su padre, era un buen comienzo.

Hermione también se escribía con Emma y Severus. La primera comenzaría pronto con sus estudios en San Mungo, en pociones experimentales, mientras que Severus continuamente contaba los días para que terminara la pesadilla de las vacaciones de verano y comenzara la pesadilla de las clases. Todo iba a ser más aburrido ahora que Jane Potter y Bellatrix Black no estaban en la escuela.

De cualquier modo, Hermione se encontraba en su nuevo apartamento. Un living pequeño, justo para que entre un sillón y una mesa pequeña frente a la gran chimenea de mármol y ladrillo. Una arcada detrás del sillón permitía el paso al comedor, donde una mesa para seis de madera negra ocupaba el centro métrico del ambiente. Un ventanal cubierto de cortinas blancas y del otro lado un balcón lo suficientemente grande para que entren dos sillas y una mesa. Justo para esos momentos al atardecer, disfrutando una fría cerveza de mantequilla.

A la derecha del living, había dos puertas, una de ellas el baño la otra daba al cuarto, en donde Hermione se había empecinado en acomodar una cama King size, dos mesas de noche y una pequeña biblioteca de dos estantes con una selecta colección de libros, sus favoritos.

La cocina, era accesible desde el comedor, con una gran isla mesada en el centro y los muebles más modernos que pudo encontrar. Aún le costaba adaptarse a los años 70. Hogwarts no había cambiando nada y dudaba que fuera a hacerlo en el futuro, pero fuera de la escuela, las cosas sí eran diferentes. Ella estaba acostumbrada a estar cerca del nuevo milenio. Televisores, computadoras, teléfonos inalámbricos. Debía acostumbrarse a los 70.

De pronto, el teléfono del living sonó con estrépito haciendo que se sobresaltara.

–¿Hola? –Dijo mientras levantaba el pesado tubo.

–¡JANE!

Tuvo alejar el auricular al menos treinta centímetros cuando escuchó el grito del otro lado. Su hermano había llamado y parecía no adaptarse al mecanismo. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, haciéndole acordar a Ron.

–No grites, puedo escucharte igual.

–¿ME ESCUCHAS, SEGURO?

–Por Merlín, James… no ¡GRITES!

Risas del otro lado. Al parecer la habían escuchado en toda la casa.

–Lo siento, es nuevo para mi.

–Sí, lo sé… espera a que veas el timbre.

–¿El qué? – James parecía niño en juguetería.

Se lo escuchaba tan alegre y vivaz. Ella quería que continuara así.

–Nada, dime… ¿Llamabas por algo en particular?

–Oh, no… solo que papá instaló el artefacto y queríamos probarlo.

–_Tú_ querías probarlo. –Agregó su madre de fondo. Hermione rió.

–Cuando gustes, puedes venir y probar el timbre. Y creo que voy a comprar una televisión a color… ¿Qué te parece eso?

–Oh, es muy _muggle_ de tu parte. – rió James esta vez. – pero creo que voy a probar ese timbre que tanto mencionas. He escuchado en las clases de Estudios Muggle que todas las casas tienen uno…

James continuó dando ideas a su hermana de todas las cosas fantásticas y muggles que podía adquirir en su departamento. Luego pasó al tema de Lily Evans, para variar. Y finalmente a todo lo que haría en la escuela dentro de unas semanas.

–James, ¿sabes algo de Sirius?

El tono de su hermano cambió drásticamente. Al parecer, Sirius no había ido a pasar sus vacaciones con ellos como solía hacer. Tampoco había escrito a James más de dos cartas desde que empezó el verano, y el muchacho estaba preocupado por su amigo.

–La verdad es que temo que algo le vaya a pasar en esa casa espantosa.

_Sí, espantosa de verdad. Sobre todo con las cabezas de los elfos domésticos muertos y disecados._ Pensó Hermione recordando la primera vez que estuvo en Grimmauld Place.

–No te preocupes tanto, James. Sirius sabe cuidarse solo. Dentro de un mes podrás verlo nuevamente.

La conversación acabó minutos después y Hermione se vio sola en su apartamento, sentada en su sillón. Tenía algunos planes en mente, uno de ellos involucraba al mismísimo director de Hogwarts.

¿Cómo haría esto? No estaba muy segura. Debía ponerse en contacto con el profesor Dumbledore, decirle que sabía de sus reuniones secretas, sobre la orden del fénix y rogarle que la dejara formar parte de ella. ¿su motivo? Tenía mucha información que podía serle útil a la orden, el problema era, cómo iba a explicar su fuente.

Pero el día después de su graduación Hermione había tomado la decisión de su vida. Cambiaría todo lo posible el pasado para que el futuro sea distinto, lleno de esperanza, y sobre todo, con James y Lily junto a Harry. Esto significaba que, aun sabiendo que ella era solo un fragmento de su verdadero yo, y sin saber dónde estaba su otra mitad, Hermione Granger se quedaría para cambiarlo todo.

_Aunque tengo una vaga idea de donde está el resto de mi ser. _Pensó con pesadumbre.

Se levantó de su sillón y tras mirarse en el espejo y cerciorarse de que estuviera presentable, se encaminó a su chimenea, tomó un poco de polvos flu de una fuente de cristal y los arrojó al fuego. El naranja y amarillo del fuego cambió a uno verde esmeralda que le hizo acordar al color de ojos de Harry… y de Lily. Sin mas dijo el destino y entró a la chimenea, inmediatamente transportada al lugar donde deseaba estar.

* * *

–Buenas tardes señorita Potter. – la voz del director de Hogwarts no se hizo esperar en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo de madera de su despacho.

Hermione no se podía acostumbrar aún a ser llamada Potter, pero por el bien de su presente y el futuro de todo el mundo mágico y muggle, debía acostumbrarse.

–Profesor, lamento la interrupción. ¿Asumo recibió mi carta?

–Lo hice. – en su mano un pequeño pergamino enrollado. –tome asiento, por favor. ¿Algo de tomar?

–No, muchas gracias profesor.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los asientos frente al director y éste volvió a tomar su lugar en su sillón de alto respaldo, algo que no iba a cambiar en los años futuros. Aun recordaba ese sillón de sus primeros años de escuela.

–En su misiva dijo que tenía algo importante que discutir conmigo, pero no dijo qué. – el hombre sonrió y sus ojos brillaron por unos momentos. –debo decirle que me entusiasman los misterios y las sorpresas. La gente cree que porque soy yo… pues, no pueden sorprenderme. –esto último lo dijo apesadumbrado y Hermione no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Nada cambiaría.

–Sí, profesor. En realidad, es muy importante el asunto por el que vengo.

–La escucho entonces, señorita Potter.

–Es sobre la Orden del Fenix.

Hermione esperó un segundo a la reacción de Dumbledore, y luego dos y tres… pero nunca hubo una. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Tal vez el hombre era muy bueno ocultando la verdad, pero hasta ella había logrado descifrarlo en algunas ocasiones. Dumbledore siempre tenía cierta reacción cuando era sorprendido.

–¿Disculpe? – fue todo lo que el hombre dijo.

–Creo que sabe bien de lo que le hablo, señor. La Orden del Fenix, a la cual quiero pertenecer.

El director de Hogwarts la observó detenidamente por unos momentos antes de relajar su peso en su asiento y apoyar los codos sobre la mesa. Sus dedos entrelazados frente a su rostro, sorpresa y desconcierto dibujados claramente en su rostro.

–No, me temo que no. ¿Qué es la orden del fénix a la cual se refiere?

–Oh, por favor. – Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a camina de un lado hacia el otro. – La Orden, grupo de personas que trabajan juntos para derrotar a Lord Voldemort…

–Señorita Potter…

El anciano seguía desconcertado, pero algo en sus ojos azules cambió. Reconoció el nombre de Voldemort. Eso quería decir que el desgraciado ya había comenzado a responder por ese nombre.

–¡Profesor! Por las barbas de Merlín. No puede hablar en serio. – Hermione exclamó exasperada. El hombre le estaba tomando el pelo. –¡Sé a ciencia cierta que ya han sucedido reuniones de la Orden, y en mi casa! Así que, le pido que no se haga el inocente o confundido, sé exactamente todo sobre la Orden.

–Me alegro mucho que lo haga, señorita Potter. –Hermione lo observó nuevamente, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones, el profesor Dumbledore admitiría todo ahora. –Porque me gustaría conocer también más sobre esta Orden que aparentemente he formado pero que no tengo recuerdo alguno de haberlo hecho.

–¿Cómo dice?

–Eso, por favor tome asiento, y cuénteme. ¿Qué es exactamente esta Orden de la que habla? Debo confesar que estoy muy intrigado.

Hermione quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Dumbledore no recordaba o no tenía recuerdo alguno de la Orden? Cómo era esto posible… Dumbledore había creado la orden años antes de que James y Lily se graduaran… incluso los Potter formaban parte de ella, y…

–Oh, por Merlín.

Se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones en la oficina de Dumbledore. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida y no darse cuenta? Años antes… ¡claro! Aún faltan años para que James se gradúe. Dumbledore ha estado teniendo reuniones con otras personas pero no ha creado la Orden del Fenix Per se. Demonios. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

–Profesor… yo. Lo siento…

–En absoluto, señorita Potter. Creo que ha tenido una magnifica epifanía. Solo me pregunto si sería tan amable de compartirla conmigo. Tal vez, yo pueda serle de ayuda.

_Oh, sí._

–Bueno, verá profesor… debemos detener a Voldemort.

–Siendo Voldemort… –Sus ojos brillaron. _Oh, anciano fastidioso…_¿Cómo hizo Harry todos estos años?

–El mago tenebroso más tenebroso de la historia de la magia. Más aún que Grindelwald.

–De acuerdo.

Dumbledore hizo silencio, intentando digerir lo que Hermione le había dicho. Si esto era difícil, no quería imaginar lo que vendría luego.

–Ya ha estado investigando sobre él profesor. –El hombre asintió pero dejó que Hermione continuara. –Voldemort es responsable de las muertes de tantos muggles. Y me temo que no se detendrá. Buscara más, su sed de venganza sobre algo que no es ciertamente explicable no acabará jamás… no a menos que sea detenido.

–Y esta Orden…

–Es la manera en que podemos hacerle frente. El ministerio no ha dado importancia a las muertes, como usted bien sabe. Y sus reuniones, son solo el comienzo profesor. Debe crea la Orden… la Orden del Fenix. – Dijo Hermione solemne. Su mirada clavada en la joven ave que reposaba silenciosa en la percha junto al escritorio.

–Creo que sería una buena idea, darle un funcionamento más… estructurado… –Dijo el anciano como si fuera mas para él que para Hermione.

–Profesor, si me permite contribuir… tengo algunos nombres que podrían de serle útil para esta Orden.

–Y a cambio de ellos usted quiere formar parte de ella.

–Desde luego. Como ve, he venido a presentarme a ella, creyendo que ya existía.

–Eso me deja otra incognita, señorita Potter. ¿Cómo sabía usted de la Orden?

–Larga historia, profesor… –Dijo ella junto a un largo suspiro.

–La escucho.


End file.
